Bittersweet
by Sapphire-Raindrop
Summary: Fate is a tricky thing. It appears when you least expect it. Kohana Torashiko thought that Fate was done tormenting her, she thought that she was finally safe from the cruel tricks it could bring. She couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Prologue: Before Fate, Before Death

Here's this story...again...

i havent changed much on this, and dont worry, not all the chapters are this short, this is just the prolouge so...

Just letting you know, before we get into the rest of the story, this story has some pretty nasty swearing in it (not in this prologue, but in the rest of it), like a LOT! So if you dont like it, please don't rag on me for it, because im not doing to sound cool or anything, im doing it because that's how i imagine the characters would talk. This is the official warning, though i'll probably give some warnings throughout.

Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. Darn it...

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Prologue: Before Fate, Before Death

_A small ten-year-old girl with deep blue eyes jumped from rock to rock, face set in concentration as she balanced on one foot, the other bent slightly. Her black hair went to her shoulders, and her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the fading sunlight. A river flowed around the rocks, and the girl watched as small bugs skittered along the waters surface, their bright wings gleaming enticingly. But the girl didn't attempt to touch them. Bugs frightened her, and she always avoided them carefully. _

_ The sun was slowly setting, and the heavens were streaked with rich shades of red, purple, and gold. Beyond the stream the girl was playing in, there was a small house that stood next to a large stretch of trees. A small shrine stood apart from the house, a little ways into the woods. The shrine was simple, and elegant in its simple beauty. Inside was the well. The one that no one ever used or went near anymore, but the one that the girl's mother always insisted on showing her. _

_ A beautiful woman, with gentle brown eyes and features almost identical to the girl's, walked out of the house door, an apron around her waist, a broom in hand. The woman set the broom against the house, and put her hand up to shade her eyes as she searched for her only daughter. _

_ When she found her, she smiled, and called out. "Little Flower! Come here!" _

_ The little girl giggled at her mother's nickname for her, and obediently hopped off the rocks onto the shore of the river, scampering up the small slope and across the grassy field. The woman smiled at her daughter, warm brown eyes shining lovingly at her child. _

_ "What have you been doing all afternoon?" The mother asked, and the ten year old beamed. _

_ "I played near the river! It was fun, and I made it all the way across the water by myself!" _

_ "Oh? That sounds exciting!" _

_ "Yeah!" The girl said happily, and the woman kissed the girl on the forehead. _

_ "Little Flower, can you take the broom and go sweep the Shrine?" _

_ The girl fidgeted uneasily. "Um…" _

_ "Now, dear, there's no need to be afraid of the Shrine. It's not going to hurt you." _

_ "I'm not afraid!" The girl flared angrily, and the woman laughed, eyes rather wistful as she murmured. _

_ "You're just like your father. He was so much like you…brave, full of life…" _

_ The girl brightened in pleasure at being compared to her father. She had never known him, because he had died when she was still a baby, and she couldn't remember that far back. "Tell me about him, will you Momma?" _

_ "Well," The woman said, taking the girl's hand and the two of them making their way toward the Shrine. "he was very charming. He could just look at me with those blue eyes of his and I'd be unable to refuse him. You have his eyes. He was so good with you, always telling me that you'd be beautiful when you grew up, the most beautiful thing in all of Japan. He'd often take you into the Shrine, and show you the well that my ancestors built hundreds of years ago. He loved this Shrine. Always said that it made him feel…like everything was good in the world." They had arrived in front of the Shrine, and the leaves on the trees around it waved gently, the golden red light making the place seem to have a magical air to it. _

_The girl shivered, and took an almost indiscernible step back. The girl, in her motion of taking a step back, stumbled across a thick root of the largest tree here, the tree that was opposite the Shrine. It was old beyond measure, and around its great girth was a string on which sutras were attached, rustling in the breeze. The girl's mother chuckled, helping the girl to her feet. _

_ "And you know what this is…right Little Flower?" _

_ The girl grinned. "The Go-Shin-Boku!" _

_ "It is said that 500 years ago, a treacherous demon was sealed on this tree. A story involving the–"_

_ "Shikon no Tama!!" _

_ The woman laughed. "You know the story too well, Little Flower…" _

_ The girl giggled, and the woman hugged the girl's shoulders, and took the broom from her daughter's hands. _

_ "Are you sure you don't want to sweep the Shrine? I'll come with you if you don't feel comfortable…" _

_ The girl shook her head, and yawned. The woman smiled, and kissed the girl's forehead, glancing up at the darkening sky. "You go and get to bed, Little Flower. I'll sweep the shrine, and then I have to go the store for a few things. I'll see you when I get home, alright?" _

_ "Okay, Momma!" The girl hugged the woman tightly, and the woman stroked her daughter's hair gently until the girl pulled away. _

_ The girl ran through the grass, and slid open the door of the house, entering the kitchen. The house was small, but it was more than enough for the two of them. The living room was next to the kitchen, and up a small flight of stairs was the girl's room. Her room was medium sized, and two glass doors opened to a balcony that overlooked the Go-Shin-Boku and the Shrine. The girl yawned loudly, and quickly changed into her pajamas before getting into her bed. _

_ The wind rustled gently outside, and the girl sighed contentedly as she snuggled into the warm blankets, quickly falling asleep. _

_ A few minutes later, her door opened, and the mother tiptoed in, smiling at the sleeping girl. The mother knelt by the bed, and kissed the girl's forehead. _

_ "Goodnight, Kohana." _

_ The girl smiled in her sleep, curling into a ball of warmth. The woman smiled, and made her way out, looking one last time at her daughter before gently shutting the door behind her. _

* * *

_About ten minutes later, Kohana bolted up in her bed, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream. She shivered, looking around her in fear. The shadows seemed to be swallowing her whole, and she whimpered, scrambling out of bed and snapping her sandals on. _

_ Her mother would chase the fear away. She always did. _

_ Kohana bolted out the door, running quickly down the many steps that led to the secluded house that her mother and Kohana occupied. Her mother would be on her way back from the store now, Kohana would see her. _

Her mother was a descendant of a great priestess, that's what her mother said. If that was true, then she could make all the bad things go away. She would make everything all right.

_ Kohana ran faster and faster down the street, happiness filling her chest as she thought of her mother making everything better. _

_ But that hope was shattered in the next few minutes, and her mother never got the chance to make everything all right._

_ From then on, Kohana Torashiko was alone in the world, with only the memory of her mother to make everything all right. But the memories were never enough…nothing was enough when you are alone. _


	2. Chapter 1: Bone Eaters Well

Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it, and please review!

:D

* * *

Chapter 1: Bone Eaters Well

The teacher was droning on about the story Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, somehow still oblivious to the fact that no one was paying attention to a single word he was saying. Even Haru Tokiwa, the most attentive and perfectionist student in the entire tenth grade, was aimlessly doodling in her notebook that she took everywhere with her, at the same time twirling a mousy brown curl around one finger. Sixteen-year-old Kohana Torashiko groaned internally as the teacher started a whole other discussion about how Romeo's monologue had some kind of _hidden meaning_ that had been unknown to the class before these last few minutes of 6th period. The last period of the day. The last period until the kids were let out into the warm hands of heaven itself. Heaven also known as: summer.

Kohana smiled as she thought of it, and glanced at the clock again, biting her lip as she saw that her time there had been reduced to mere seconds. _C'mon, c'mon clock! Don't fail me now!_

"And, in conclusion, Romeo and Juliet is a wonderful example of a–"

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

A dark haired boy leapt up and completed the teacher's sentence in a yell of glee. "–COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME!!"

Everyone laughed, and all made a rush for the door. Kohana was among them, a grin on her face.

Summer was finally here. Thank _god_…

The slender girl slung her bag over her shoulder, and moved aside to wait next to the door for her best friend, leaning against the wall, staring up at the clock on the wall as she thought silently to herself. The clock read 12:30 – Friday was always a short day for Kohana's high school.

Kohana's perfectly straight, glossy black hair flowed down to her lower back, and her bangs hung just above her deep sapphire eyes that seemed to pierce through everything she fixed her gaze upon. Her uniform was the same as all the other girls: black jacket with a white shirt underneath with a red bow tie around the neck, a short dark gray skirt that went to mid thigh, and black socks that went up to just above her knees.

Haru finally made her way out the door, and grinned at the silently musing Kohana.

"Hey, Kohana, no thinking allowed! It's summer!"

Kohana raised an eyebrow, smiling at her friend.

Haru was tiny, a full six inches shorter than Kohana was, and pixie-like both physically and mentally. Her chin length curls framed her heart shaped face, which was tan from all the time she spent outside in the sun. Kohana spent plenty of time outside too, but her skin didn't tan, just burned. Haru often told Kohana how lucky she was to have such pale skin, and Kohana always rolled her eyes.

Kohana smirked at the stern tone in Haru's voice, and raised her hand in salute. "Yes ma'am."

Haru giggled. "That's more like it…"

Kohana rolled her eyes, and pushed off the wall. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, work starts in half an hour for me. Where're you working again, Kohana?"

"The café down the street, Leanne's Café, it's called."

"Oh…How's it there?"

Kohana growled angrily. "It pays well, but I swear…if _one_ more guy tries to grope me I'll kick his ass…right then and there. Leanne keeps telling me to 'calmly ask him to stop', but it doesn't work with these freaks!!"

The black haired girl was fuming, hands clenching into fists that were capable of breaking a full-grown man's rib with one punch. Haru patted her friend's shoulder, eyes soft as she calmed Kohana down.

"Kohana, calm down. Just go to Leanne and ask her to talk to those guys."

Kohana rubbed her temples furiously. "Nice idea, but I've already done that too."

Haru sighed, at a loss for what to say. Kohana didn't blame her. But the black haired girl quickly changed the subject.

"Where do you work?"

"At the day care center near Javelin Avenue."

"Any annoying kids?"

"No, actually. There're all really adorable, and lots of fun…" Haru seemed guilty for having such fun at her job while Kohana was stuck getting groped by café regulars. But Kohana brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't sweat it, Haru. You just got lucky there. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Kohana. You know, when you're not around everyone else, you're really sweet and caring. Why don't you–?"

Kohana sighed. "Haru…don't start this. I am who I am. End of story. I don't like letting people in…because…"

"Because what?"

"I…" Kohana snorted, cutting off and looking up at the crosswalk. Her work was across the street. She turned and waved to Haru. "Got to go, bye!"

Kohana ran off, leaving a confused Haru behind her.

_Sorry, Haru. You're my best friend, and yet you hardly know me at all. I can't tell you why I don't like letting people in, can't tell you why I'm the way I am. I don't even really know myself…not after so long of being in the dark._

Kohana slowed once she had gotten around the corner, and saw the bright letters of Leanne's Café staring down at her. She sighed, and pushed open the door, glancing at the clock as she did so. Her shift wasn't for five minutes, so she had time to change.

Leanne was behind the counter, chatting to a few customers while getting them their coffee. She saw Kohana, and motioned her over.

"Torashiko, there's a new girl coming in today, and she's coming a bit earlier than

I expected, so you can go home at two today instead of four."

Kohana brightened. Two o'clock was the time that the gropers usually made an

Appearance at the café, and the idea of leaving before that time put her in extremely high spirits. She thanked her boss, and quickly changed into her server uniform.

It was simple, a white T-shirt with the Leanne Café logo on the back and long blue pants. Kohana went out to take the college student's order, somehow oblivious of the blush that decorated his cheeks when she smiled warmly at him…

At two, Kohana cheerfully walked out of the café just as the gropers were walking in. They scowled when she passed, suddenly realizing that their object of fascination wasn't going to be serving them, leaving them to grope another unfortunate girl.

Kohana smirked at them, oh-so-casually giving the man who had groped her yesterday _the finger_. The man glared, and Kohana just kept smiling. She turned her back to them, and walked across the street, humming cheerfully to herself as she went.

Kohana made her way up the many stairs that led to her house, letting them take her farther and farther away from the noise and traffic of the city. The calm peacefulness that surrounded her home made her sigh with happiness.

But her happiness was always tainted somewhat when she saw the Shrine. That Shrine was the last thing her mother spoke to her about…before she…was gone. It always made her want to cry, but for Kohana the time for tears was past. The teen no longer cried to release her emotions, preferring her fists instead.

Kohana entered the small house, setting her bag on the table, stretching her arms above her head as she headed upstairs to her room. It hadn't changed in the past six years, except for the picture of her mother that was on her bedside table. She picked it up, and hugged it to her, almost feeling the warmth of her mothers embrace as she did so. She then set it down and changed into a plain black tank top and jean shorts, slipping on her comfortable Converse instead of her school shoes that gave her blisters.

She stared at the picture of her mother, and stood up, steeling herself as she ran down the stairs.

_"Now, dear, there's no need to be afraid of the Shrine. It's not going to hurt you."_

Momma had been right. Kohana shouldn't be afraid.

_"You know, when you're not around everyone else, you're really sweet and caring. Why don't you–?"_

Kohana knew what Haru had been about to say, but she didn't want to hear it.

But her mind told her anyway.

It was because she was afraid.

She wasn't going to be afraid anymore. She was going to be brave…just like her father had been.

Kohana nodded to herself, and sprinted outside, hair rippling behind her as she stopped just outside the Shrine. She felt the fear start to creep into her bones, the doorway of the building seeming to loom over her like a mountain.

_You can do this, think of Papa, think of how he took me in there when I was small. He was brave, so I can be too!_

The fear subsided somewhat, and she managed to make it to the doorway, staring down at the large well that was closed shut, a single seal taping the two boards shut. Kohana shivered, but forced her feet forward, down the stairs, one at a time.

Almost there.

Kohana made past the last step, and felt a sudden wave of unease. It was pulsing through her with every heartbeat, and yet her hand was moving forward, of its own accord. It reached out, and her fingers touched the edge of the stone. In that moment, she knew that she had to get out of here. She made to run, but suddenly, arms smashed through the wood, and wrapped around her torso, dragging her down.

Kohana screamed, and her eyes widened as she saw what was holding her.

It was a woman, but her teeth were like razors, and instead of having two arms she had four on each side of her. The rest of her body past her waist was the body of a many-legged centipede; only it was a skeleton instead of flesh and muscle. The woman spoke, and her clicking voice made Kohana shiver.

"You have it! Yes, I can feel it! I am alive again!"

Kohana screamed again in horror when she saw the woman's centipede body slowly regenerating, shell-like armor covering muscle and skin. She leaned closer, and snaked out with her long tongue, running it along Kohana's neck, grinning evilly.

"You have it, but where?"

Kohana kicked out with her legs, yelling angrily. "Let go!" When the woman didn't release the teen, Kohana got irritated, and raised her hand to push the woman's head away, speaking in the icy, collected voice that she used when she was angry, the tone that sent people scurrying for cover.

"_Get away from me!_" A soft, pale purple-pink light surrounded Kohana's hand, and the centipede woman screamed as she was thrown back, one of her human arms falling off in the process. She disappeared, and Kohana realized that she was slowly falling, but it wasn't the darkness of the well, it was instead a glowing shroud of pale purple light that glittered.

Suddenly, Kohana fell on her knees, feeling small rocks beneath her. Her head snapped forward and hit something hard. It hurt like a bitch, and Kohana groaned, leaning back and rubbing her forehead.

"Oh…" Kohana blinked a few times to clear her vision, and looked around. She was in the well…so all that must have been…a dream?

How could that be a dream though?

Kohana gasped as she saw the arm that had separated from the centipede woman.

No, this was definitely _not_ a dream.

Kohana looked up, and saw that light was shining through the top of the well. He glanced around and spotted thick vines that led to the top. She took a deep breath, and slowly began pulling herself upward. The ropes were sturdy, thankfully, but even so, Kohana felt uneasy.

Finally, she reached the top, and hopped over to land in soft grass. Wait, grass? There wasn't any grass in the Shrine–

Kohana had looked up, and screamed, falling over into the grass again, eyes wide. She wasn't in a Shrine. She was instead in a large field, and there was no house in sight. How was that possible? Kohana walked forward, toward the trees, and stopped when she reached them, closing her eyes furiously.

_I'm just dreaming, I'm just dreaming…I'm going to spin around three times, and when I open my eyes I'll be back in the Shrine…_

Kohana took a deep breath, and spun around.

One…

Two…

_Three! _

Kohana's eyes snapped open, and she stopped spinning.

Only to be staring directly at a huge tree. But that wasn't what made Kohana gasp, wasn't what made her take a few steps back in shock.

It was the teenage boy that was pinned to the center of the tree, his silver hair glinting in the sunlight, his ears on top of his head like a dog. An arrow was piercing the left side of his chest, the feathers on it worn and battered from age.

_"It is said that 500 years ago, a treacherous demon was sealed on this tree."_

This _boy_ was the treacherous demon?

Wait, if this happened 500 years ago, then that mean that–!

But suddenly, something slammed against the back of Kohana's head, and she didn't have time to react before pain flooded through her, and everything went black.

The last thing she saw was the boy's peaceful face, the sun shining…brightly…


	3. Chapter 2: Shikon no Tama

Please review!

:)

* * *

Chapter 2: Shikon no Tama

Kohana felt something prodding her shoulder, and she gritted her teeth as she was forced from the warm waters of unconsciousness. Light flooded her vision as she opened her eyes, and the back of her head was throbbing.

She was lying on a mat, on her side. Kohana's hands, and feet were tied, and she struggled to sit up, wincing as her head continued to thud painfully. She blinked, and everything seemed to come into focus.

She was in the center of a dirt road, and there was a group of oddly dressed people huddled near each other, whispering loudly to each other.

"Is this a sign of another war? Our people cannot…"

"She doesn't _look_ like one of those kitsune foxes, but you never know…she could be masking her true form…"

Kohana frowned, looking more closely at the people. The women were garbed in simple patterned cloth kimono looking clothes, with rough bamboo sandals. The med were similarly clothed, only their clothing was much less covering, much less modest. Some didn't have their outfits covering their chests, some did.

_Where the hell am I?!_ Kohana thought wildly, struggling to free her arms. One of the men that held spears near her growled at her attempt, and pointed the sharp spear at Kohana's throat.

"Don't move!"

Normally, Kohana would be kicking this guy's ass right now for talking to her like that, but seeing as she was tied up, confused, _and_ had a spear barely inches away from her neck…Kohana decided it was best to stay quiet and listen to the man.

The people were staring at her with wide eyes, and when Kohana caught one of the woman's gaze, she clutched her baby to her fretfully, bowing her head in terror. Kohana was now completely and utterly confused.

_There're actually_ afraid _of me…but for once, I didn't do anything wrong! _

There was a murmur that rippled through the crowd as a man announced loudly. "Make way for the High Priestess Kaede!"

A woman, old beyond measure, slowly walked out, back hunches, beady eyes watching Kohana's every move. Kohana met her gaze without flinching. The woman spoke in a voice that cracked with age.

"Who are you…and why were you in the Forest of Inuyasha?"

Kohana sighed. "It's not like I was in there by choice! I was just–"

"Wait, girl, let me see your face more clearly." The woman sounded incredulous, and Kohana looked up at the woman, who came closer and studied Kohana's face carefully. "You…look very similar to Kikyo-onee-sama, only the eyes…the eyes are different."

Kohana was now even more confused than before, and the old priestess gestured to one of the men.

"Untie her. She is no harm to this village." When the man hastily untied Kohana, the girl stood up, and the people – despite the elderly woman's reassuring words – shrunk back in fear. The priestess, Kaede, ignored them and took Kohana's hand.

"Follow me, child."

Kohana, being too puzzled to argue, silently followed the woman.

The woman sat down in the simple hut, and motioned for Kohana to sit opposite her, across the fire. A small pot of stew was bubbling slowly, and Kaede watched the flames for a moment before speaking.

"My sister Kikyo was the priestess who protected this village before me. She…died when I was only a child, fifty years ago."

Kohana felt memories of her mother surfacing, but pushed them back as she accepted the bowl of stew from the old woman.

"Um, ma'am, have you ever heard of Tokyo?"

"Is that some kind of demon?" Kohana shook her head at the priestess's confused reply, mind spinning rapidly.

That meant that Kohana wasn't in Tokyo anymore…but wait! If the well was here, then it _must_ be Tokyo! And if the well is here….that must mean that Kohana was still in Tokyo, just in a different time period!

_500 years ago to be exact_, a small voice in her mind said slyly, bringing up the memory of the boy…peacefully pinned to the tree.

Kohana nearly dropped her bowl, and Kaede seemed about to ask what was wrong when an earsplitting crash was heard from outside, followed by screams that pierced Kohana, almost rooting her to the floor.

Kaede leapt up, faster than Kohana would have thought possible in her old age, and threw back the mat of rushes that served as a door, gasping as she saw what was before her. Kohana was beside her in the next second, and screamed as something fell but two feet from her.

It was a dead horse, its ribs exposed, bleeding and muscle hanging out of the skin. Kohana struggled not to lose control, and looked up to lock eyes with the centipede woman, who was biting into another horse. Men were around her with spears, trying to keep her at bay. All the effort was wasted when the centipede woman screamed, twisting her body and rushing toward Kohana, only to be yanked back by the men with spears.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!!"

"What are you talking about!" Kohana yelled.

Kaede stared with wide-eyed astonishment. "You have it with you still?"

Kohana growled angrily. "I have no idea what she's talking about!! Will someone _please_ tell me what–!"

But Kohana's angry question was cut off as the centipede woman charged again. Kohana dove out of the way as the woman grabbed at her with her many arms.

Kohana scrambled to her feet, hearing Kaede yell. "We must lead it back to the well! It's the only way!"

Kohana turned to where the woman was pointing, and saw a strange glowing light, the same purple-pink color as before. She knew that the demon wanted her, and the only way to help these people was to lead the demon away to that place where she first met her.

The blue-eyed teen grabbed a spear from one of the men, and yelled. "I'm going to lead her toward the light!"

She took off, hearing the demon screaming and chasing behind her. Kohana was suddenly grateful for all those years she had committed to her school's Track team. She had been their fastest runner, and her speed helped her now as she sprinted as fast as she could down the path towards the well. She took no notice of the area around her, just on keeping her footing as she reached the trees.

Kohana couldn't really describe the feeling that went through her as she ran. It wasn't happiness, but it wasn't far from it. Part of it was adrenaline, she knew, but the danger also made her thrilled, excited. She knew her life was on the line, and that lent some strange kind of energy to her legs as she ran faster than she ever had in her life.

She reached the small hill that led down to the well, but suddenly, the ground slipped beneath her, and she was sent tumbling down the slope. The spear was yanked out of her hands as she fell on soft grass, panting as she made sure nothing was broken, she spotted her spear, and grabbed it before getting to her feet, looking back at the centipede woman who was wondering where she went, not having found her yet.

A low, rasping voice made her spin around. "Why are you playing around with that weak centipede of yours, Kikyo? Just end it with an arrow, like you did with me."

It was the boy. His silver hair went past his shoulders, and his ears were perked forward in curiosity. His face was no longer peaceful, instead being bitter and arrogant. Kohana noticed with an jolt that his eyes were a deep golden color.

Kohana groaned as his comment reached her. "Who's Kikyo? And who're you?"

The boy scoffed, glancing up over Kohana's head. "She's here."

"What–"

But before Kohana could finish that question, something tackled her, and claw-like fingers dug painfully into her arms as a face appeared.

Kohana stabbed the spear into one of the demon's eye, and it screamed, yanking backward and jerking the spear out of her hands. Suddenly the demon was pulled back even farther, ropes winding around her torso; the villagers had caught up with them. The boy snorted.

"Kikyo…you're pathetic."

Kohana marched up to him, eyes flashing angrily. "I am _not_ Kikyo! You must be as stupid as you look to mistake me for someone else!"

The boy growled at her insult, and snapped. "You have to be her! No one else smells this gross except for…" His eyes widened as he met Kohana's eyes, and his eyes narrowed.

Kohana was inches from him, and the boy leaned forward to sniff tentatively before pulling back, face confused. "You're…not her."

Kohana sighed. "Nope. I'm Kohana. Ko. Ha. Na. Got it?"

The boy turned his head to the side. "Kikyo is much more intelligent looking…and much more beautiful."

Kohana shrugged. "That may be, but as long as you know that I'm not Kikyo…I'm fine with that."

Well...that wasn't completely true. Kohana tried to ignore the insult, but it still hurt. Yeah, she was tough, but she was still a girl, and comments about her appearance still affected her like it would anyone else.

Before the boy could answer, Kohana felt hands pulling her up, and without thinking, she grabbed the boy's hair that was resting on his shoulders. The boy yelled at the same time Kohana yelled.

"Let go of me!!"

"_You_ let go of _me_, bitch!!"

Kohana was pulled so hard that she let go of the boy's hair, and a voice cackled in her ear.

"I'll devour you and the Shikon no Tama! This body…holds it, and I need that power!"

The boy's head snapped to attention. "The Shikon no Tama?"

Kohana was getting angry. "God dammit, leave me alone!!!" She made to smack the demon, but the same purple-pink light surrounded her hand, and the demon jerked back, more of her arms falling off.

Kohana stared at her hand in horror, whispering. "The same thing that happened before!"

Suddenly, she felt two sharp fangs piercing her side, and she was too shocked to scream. Skin was tearing, and she felt blood dripping down her leg. The pain was overwhelming, and Kohana's teeth ground together as she forced herself to remain silent, eyes closing as she struggled to get free.

There was a burst of blood, and suddenly Kohana was released, left to crumple on the grass, raggedly breathing, gasping to regain focus.

There was a small jewel, the size of a quarter, laying on the grass near her hand. It was glowing faintly, the same pure purple-pink color that Kohana had seen moments before. Time seemed to stop as it glimmered slightly in the fading light of sunset.

The centipede woman yelled her triumph, and the boy was yelling something, but Kohana couldn't wrap her mind around the words. She felt something pulsing through the jewel, and touched it gently, feeling warmth flooding through her as she grasped it in her hand.

The centipede's scaly body wrapped around Kohana's body, the jewel slipping out of her hand, and suddenly Kohana was being pressed into the form of the boy. Her head was at his collarbone, so she could look up at him in shock.

Kohana struggled, but the more she struggled, the tighter the coils tightened. Kohana felt her chest being constricted, and stopped struggling, taking deep breaths.

The centipede woman studied the boy above her. "You're that half-demon brat…Inuyasha, is it? You're after the Shikon no Tama as well."

_Inuyasha?_ Kohana looked up at the boy who was glaring at the centipede woman. Inuyasha….and a half demon? Wasn't anyone in this place _normal_? Or were they all more then they seemed?

The centipede woman went on. "And your power is being sealed by that arrow, is it not?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Even _with_ my power sealed, I could kill a weak demon like you with my eyes closed!"

"We'll see about that, little boy." The centipede woman said, taking the Shikon no Tama into her mouth and swallowing. Inuyasha swore under his breath, and Kohana gasped as the woman began to change.

Her arms became part of her body once more, and her eyes glowed brightly. Suddenly, her skin melted away, and a hard scaly monster was revealed instead of the torso of a woman. It's red eyes gleamed, and laughed.

"My powers! My true powers are stronger than I could have ever imagined!!"

Kohana cringed at its wild red eyes, and clutched the boy's red shirt instinctively between her fingers, pressing herself closer to him. He looked down at her, something in his eyes for the briefest second, but in a moment, the same cold hardness was in his golden eyes. He muttered to Kohana.

"Girl, can you pull this arrow out?"

Kohana looked up at him, looking at the arrow that was pinning him to the tree. It seemed to shimmer with a mysterious glow, and Kohana glanced up at the boy in silent calculation. The centipede's body tightened, and Kohana gritted her teeth as her breathing was restricted even more. She reached up with her hand, and a yell made her pause. It was Kaede.

"No, child! You must not release Inuyasha! If you do, he will kill us all!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Oi, grandma, you wanna be centipede food? And you," He looked down at Kohana. "do you want to die?"

"No," Kohana whispered, grasping the arrow, saying a bit louder so Kaede could hear her. "and don't worry. I wont let him hurt anyone."

Inuyasha looked surprised, but snorted, choosing not to reply. Kohana felt energy channeling through her, and the arrow seemed to melt, and a thrum of power was emitted from the boy. He seemed to be pulsing with raw power and strength.

Kohana was sent flying as the centipede's coils were blasted out of the way, and she scrambled out of the way as the boy leapt down from the tree. His face was alight with glee, and he faced the centipede.

"Ready to die, hag?"

"You brat!"

The two rushed at each other, and Inuyasha bared his claws that looked lethally sharp.

Suddenly, with one slash of those claws, the centipede woman was in shreds. Kohana was staring wide eyed as Inuyasha touched ground once more. _He's really strong…wow…_

Suddenly, she felt something quivering next to her leg, and squealed in disgust as she saw one of the demon's arms still moving. Inuyasha glanced back at her, and his eyes narrowed.

He spoke quietly. "Get the jewel out of her, otherwise she'll revive."

Kohana looked around for the glowing light of the jewel, and when she did she quickly picked up the Shikon no Tama, cradling it in her hands. It was a pretty thing, so strange that it should contain so much power that it would drive demons to such extremes.

"Hey, girl, hand over the jewel." Inuyasha voice said loudly, and Kohana turned around, eyes wide, as Inuyasha bared his claws threateningly. She glared.

"No."

"You want to die?"

"No, but you're not getting this jewel!"

Kaede nodded in approval, and Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, have it your way. But be warned," Inuyasha was suddenly gone, and appeared next to Kohana. "I wont go easy on a girl who stinks so bad!"

Kohana scrambled out of the way as his claws struck the ground where Kohana had been seconds before, eyes widening as the ground cracked and crumbled under his strength. Kohana, without thinking, got up and ran.

Ran as fast as she could, ignoring the throb of the wound in her side, ignoring the yells of protest from Kaede and the others. Kohana heard Inuyasha stop, and glanced back hurriedly. Inuyasha looked at the necklace that was now around his neck, eyes narrowing.

"What is this?!"

"Quick, Kohana, speak the word of power!"

"What?" Kohana yelled, confused. What was 'the word of power'?

"A word that will subdue Inuyasha's power!"

"Um, a word?" Kohana murmured, watching as Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'll never be subdued, so don't waste your time, girl!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping at Kohana again, and Kohana gritted her teeth.

"I don't want to _make_ you listen to me, Inuyasha, not when you have no chance to fight back!"

Kaede groaned at Kohana's noble mind-set. "Just do it, child!"

"Inuyasha…" Kohana said quietly, and backed up. They were on a bridge that ran over a roaring river, and Kaede and the others were on the other side. Kohana quickly spotted a rock that was about the same size as the Shikon no Tama, and knelt to pick it up. Inuyasha didn't notice, to focused on the group behind Kohana.

Kohana struggled to remain calm, backing up slowly until she was close to Kaede, she switched hands so that the rock was now in the hand that the Shikon no Tama was in, and reached her hand back slightly to hand the jewel to the old woman. The woman nodded slightly, and silently and inconspicuously slipped the jewel in her pocket. Inuyasha, once again, noticed none of this, now focusing on Kohana.

Kohana made sure that Inuyasha could see the hand that held the rock, only Inuyasha didn't know that it was a rock. Inuyasha snarled.

"Give me the jewel!"

"I wont! If I am somehow connected to Kikyo, I have to protect this jewel as she did!"

"Feh. She's probably an old lady by now anyway...."

Kaede called out. "No, Inuyasha. My sister died the same day that you were pinned to that tree."

Inuyasha's face was blank, his eyes revealing, for a moment, heart-wrenching pain. Kohana blinked, and Inuyasha's face was normal again. Kohana frowned.

"You knew Kikyo…didn't you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared, more furious than she had ever seen him, and he leapt at her. "Me?! Know _that_ bitch? Don't make me laugh!"

Kohana tried to run, but his hand grabbed her arm, claws cutting into her arm, and she twisted, trying to get free. The rocking of the bridge suddenly made Kohana lose balance, and she fell over the edge, Inuyasha pulled down with her. His weight knocked the wind out of her, and then water surrounded her. She felt herself getting pushed under, and water rushed down her throat as she coughed.

Before she could try to get to surface, something hard slammed into her head, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha sputtered, struggling to stay above water. He felt the girl beneath him, her body not moving. He let the current take him, and ignored the yells of the people above them.

Bastards. How could they keep the Shikon no Tama from him after all these years? And that girl…that girl dared to suggest that _he_ had any connection to that…that, that bitch who had pinned him to the tree fifty years ago?

That girl who looked almost identical to Kikyo…except for the eyes. Those eyes that were so vibrantly blue…so different from Kikyo's gentle brown eyes, The girl smelled like spring rain and apple blossoms…and something else that made Inuyasha's nose tingle. It wasn't human, and it put Inuyasha on edge. What made him most wary was the fact that it smelled faintly – so faintly that he had to try hard to catch a tiny whiff of it – like the scent of a fox demon. Inuyasha brushed it off, it was probably from that centipede demon, she had probably killed a fox demon sometime in her life, and the smell of fox was always hard to get rid of.

Inuyasha forced himself to stop thinking about Kikyo, and saw the dark head of the girl bob above water. Her eyes were closed, her face lifeless. Inuyasha sighed, and lifted the girl so her entire head was above water.

Stupid girl.

He lifted her hand, and saw that it was still clenched around the Shikon no Tama. Excitement flowed through him, but just as he was about to open her fingers, the rapids became rougher, and he was forced to hold on to the girl as they were tossed around mercilessly.

Finally, the river calmed, and Inuyasha dragged the girl to shore, regaining his breath and struggling to get some of the water out of his soaked clothes.

Her hand still held the jewel, and he frantically opened her hand, only to swear loudly.

It was a rock. A brown, ordinary rock.

_Bitch!!!_

Inuyasha punched the nearest tree angrily.

That girl was clever, he'd give her that. To switch the jewel with a rock at the last moment was smart, and he hated that she had got the better of him. He hated everything about her. She was so…annoying!

He made to walk away, but heard her groan slightly as she opened her eyes. He reluctantly turned to see her coughing out water, weakly turning to stare at him. Her eyes were dark with tiredness, and Inuyasha saw that the rough trip down the river had opened her wound on her side even more, and blood seemed through the dark fabric. The girl smirked when she saw that he had found out about the rock.

"Ha-ha. I got you."

Inuyasha growled. "Where's the jewel."

"Why should I tell you…you'll just…kill me when you…find out." The girl was struggling to stay conscious, and got to her feet, wobbling unsteadily.

"Just shut up and tell me where it is!!!"

"Up your self-righteous ass…"

Inuyasha snarled, but the girl had lost the fight in staying awake, and fell forward. Inuyasha scowled, and found himself kneeling so she fell on his back. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it was too late now. Inuyasha stood , making sure she didn't fall off, and started running toward the village.

Ugh, this girl was just so _annoying_!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Shattered

Here's the next one! please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shattered

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kohana said, running her hands through her slightly damp hair.

Inuyasha had shown up with Kohana on his back, the moon high in the sky as it glowed down on the small village. Kaede had refused to let Inuyasha into the house until Kohana chose a word that could be used to subdue him, and Inuyasha had mercilessly shaken Kohana awake.

"_Girl, wake up!!" _

_ Kohana's sapphire orbs slowly opened, and she winced as Inuyasha set her roughly on her feet, which were still too weak to support her, resulting in Kohana slumping to the ground. Kaede knelt to examine her, and sighed in relief. _

_ "You're just cold and exhausted. Come inside, child, and get some sleep." _

_ Inuyasha's loud yell pierced through Kohana's eardrums like knives. "No! Not until she picks that stupid word so I can come inside! I'm not leaving until I have the jewel!" _

_ Kohana's eye twitched as she glared up at the boy. "Just fuck off, Inuyasha. Leave me alone." _

_ Inuyasha growled. "Bitch!" _

_ "Asshole." _

_ "Annoying brat!" _

_ "Immature piece of shit…" _

_ Kaede's head turned to each teen as they insulted each other, shaking her head. Calling each other names wasn't going to get them anywhere…_

_ Kohana glowered at the silver haired boy, who was glaring just as furiously, and tried to imagine him as a dog. Yes…that worked. Inuyasha was just an infuriating dog that _refused_ to sit down. Refused, refused, and refused until it seemed Kohana would have to forcefully make the dog sit before it would listen to her. _

_ That's it! _

_ Kohana cleared her throat, and smiled up at Inuyasha. _

_ "Inuyasha, _sit_!" _

_ The glowing necklace suddenly yanked the boy down by his neck, and he was forced face down into the dirt. He whimpered. _

_ "Y-You bitch!!" _

_ Kohana crawled over so she could survey how much damage was dealt. _

_ "Oh don't get like that, Inuyasha. All you have to do is not call me names, and stop trying to get the jewel from me, and I wont ever have to use the necklace like that." _

_ "Fuck that, bitch!" _

_ "_Sit_."_

_ "Ow…"_

Kohana glanced over at the dog-eared boy now, and then sighed. Kaede glanced at her, and finished bandaging Kohana's side.

"Now that the Shikon no Tama has returned after all these years, evil will impeccably be drawn to its spiritual power."

Kohana frowned. "You mean like demons?"

"Yes, but they are not the only ones. Humans with darkness in their hearts…they will also want the jewel. If they obtain it…their desires will be fulfilled."

Kohana looked over at Inuyasha. "I don't see why you need this jewel, Dog-boy. You're plenty strong already."

Inuyasha was facing away from the two of them; Kaede was unwrapping Kohana's side. The older woman answered for him. "It is because he is a half demon."

"A half demon…" Kohana murmured, and winced as Kaede thoroughly cleaned the wound.

Inuyasha wheeled around, punching a hole through the floor in anger. "Okay, grandma, how do you know that? I've never met you before!"

Kaede heaved a great sigh. "I have aged considerably since that time, but I am Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister."

Inuyasha frowned. "That brat, huh? And that Kikyo bitch is dead, right? Good riddance!" He said, flipping over so he was facing away from the two again.

Kaede frowned, turning to stir the fire, her back to the two teens. "I wouldn't be so sure, Inuyasha. I know now that Kohana is indeed the reincarnation of my sister Kikyo. You now have the responsibility of protecting the jewel, as Kikyo did. Not only are your appearances almost identical–"

Inuyasha snorted harshly at the word _identical_, and Kohana threw her shoe at him, scowling. He swore, and chucked it back. She dodged, and threw it again. They both growled, and started throwing it so violently that the wood seemed to crack when the shoe hit it.

Kaede, who was unaware of the silent battle between the two teens, went on stirring, oblivious to the curses of the two behind her.

* * *

Kohana sighed, touching the jewel that hung around her neck, watching it shine in the light. She didn't want this responsibility! All she wanted was to get home! Go home and forget that any of this ever happened. Maybe…it iwas/i all a dream…

She opened her eyes to see the stretching rice paddies, with women and children picking rice, the men with their shovels and picks, making the land soft for their crops. The air was clean and clear, and the sun shone brightly down on them all.

Nope. Kohana was definitely not dreaming.

The girl heard whispers behind her, and tilted her head to look back. There were three children, hiding behind a bush, peering shyly at her. Kohana had never dealt with small kids before, but her first instinct was to wave. They immediately beamed back, and the oldest one, a ten-year-old girl with short brown hair, jumped out and ran over to her, stopping when she was a few feet away.

"My Momma says that you're a priestess…is that true?"

Kohana shook her head, kneeling down so she was at the girl's level. She had hated to look up at people when she was younger, and she immediately knew that she had made the right decision. The girl seemed more comfortable, and gestured for her friends to join her. A tiny boy with dark eyes hesitantly came out, along with another girl, bubbly and green-eyed.

The boy twiddled his thumbs. "Um, Priestess? Can you shoot an arrow like Kikyo-sama could?"

Kohana smiled ruefully, and shook her head. The children looked disappointed, and the oldest girl brightened immediately.

"Oh, that's okay! You can have mine! I never use it, and you need it more! Wait here!"

Kohana waited, confused, while the girl took off, the others giggling and staring at Kohana like she was some kind of idol, only looked at and not touched.

The girl came back, and the children patiently showed Kohana how to shoot a bow and arrow. Kohana was embarrassed to be taught by such young children, but she didn't let the children know that. But there was another feeling as she stood there in the small clearing the children were teaching her in.

Kohana…wasn't used to such open acceptance and kindness. It wasn't in her nature to be so open and friendly, even toward people as nice as this. But these were children…how should Kohana react?

Ever since Kohana was ten, she had locked up all the feelings that might get her hurt. Love being one of the main ones. Only until a year ago, when Haru had transferred into Kohana's school, had Kohana learned to care for someone again. But even the relationship she had with Haru was shaky, because Kohana was still afraid of opening up, afraid of being pitied and coddled. She wanted someone that respected and loved her, and Haru provided that to some extent. But Kohana still wasn't able to truly let her guard down and love like Haru did. Kohana was a wall, a wall that was so solid that it would take hundreds of soldiers to even begin to wear it down.

But Kohana also had a quality that was unknown to her. She had this…sense to her that attracted people to her. That made people want to protect her, want to be her friend. Kohana was too stubborn, too afraid of getting close to someone; so all those attempts to become friends with Kohana were soon cut off. Haru was one of the only people who had broken past Kohana's barriers. She knew that Kohana cared deeply, but was too proud and afraid to show it. She also knew that Kohana was harboring a secret, a darkness that prevented her from truly moving on from the pain and fear. But Kohana wouldn't, couldn't tell her.

Kohana was used to being alone, used to being the strong and stubborn one. That feeling was already weakened ever so slightly by the presence of Inuyasha, but the feeling was being broken even more by the loving cheerfulness of these innocent children.

The girl grinned, but the grin quickly faded when the children heard their mother call loudly. "We've gotta go now! You can keep the bow; Papa will make me a new one! Bye, Kohana-sama!"

The children waved, and Kohana raised a hand to hesitantly wave back. Her hand wasn't used to the motion, and Kohana quickly lowered it when the children disappeared. She looked down at the beautiful bow in her hands, and felt her heart slowly warming at the memory of that girl's grin of pleasure when Kohana had taken the bow in her hands.

Kohana put an arrow to the string, and slowly pulled back. The wood bent gracefully under her hand, and Kohana felt the strangest sense of relief. She could do this, she was strong enough.

She let the arrow fly, and it nicked the edge of the tree as it flew by powerfully. Kohana growled, retrieving her arrow. Her power was excellent, but her accuracy needed work. She just couldn't seem to have enough patience to slow her mind down and think about the target, preferring to recklessly let fly.

Kohana heard the faint rustle of leaves, and turned around to see the silver haired boy leaning against the branch, watching her silently. The look in his golden eyes left no doubt. He had been there the entire time, yet so silent that Kohana and the children hadn't even noticed.

The two stared each other down, and Kohana felt her anger growing. Part of it was embarrassment at the fact that the boy had seen her mess up countless times, but most of it was just plain irritation. She hated the boy, hated his golden eyes, hated his voice, hated his ability to get under her skin just by being in the same room as her…

Kohana was stringing her bow before she had time to think, and she aimed it at Inuyasha. He didn't look fazed, instead scoffing to himself, smirking slightly at the girl.

"You couldn't hit a tree even if it was right in front of you."

Kohana growled, her eyes narrowing, her voice icy. "Inuyasha…let's get a few things straight. You don't like me–"

"_That's_ an understatement."

"–and I don't like you. And like you said, that's an understatement." Inuyasha snorted, and Kohana went on. "So unless you want to actually come down and fight like a man instead of hiding in the trees, stay away from me. Why are you following me, anyway?"

Inuyasha replied impatiently. "To get the jewel, of course!"

"Well, _I_ think its because I look like Kikyo." Inuyasha twitched slightly, and Kohana smirked. "Well, here's a news flash. I am _not_ Kikyo. I'm _Kohana_. So if you're expecting me to be anything like Kikyo was, you've got another thing coming to you."

"Yeah right, bitch."

"_Sit_."

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled as he was sent flying from the high tree branch, into the ground.

Kohana walked away, head high and fists clenched.

_Why does he get under my nerves so much? Even the people at school don't make me this…_irritated_!_

Kohana remembered Inuyasha's strength on that night, how she was helpless, how much stronger he was. Was Kohana seriously…jealous?

No, it couldn't be that. Thinking like that was ridiculous.

Kohana slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder, and looked at the village. No one was in sight, so they shouldn't notice her leaving.

She ran quickly down the road, toward the well. Maybe if she went back into the well she came out of…she would get back home! It was worth a try.

Kohana came into the meadow that held the well, and looked around. No one was around. Kohana went to the edge of the well, and looked down. There were bones at the bottom, the bones from the centipede woman. Kohana gulped, remembering the last time she went into the well, and took a deep breath.

"C'mon Kohana, they're just bones…"

Suddenly, something meaty and large slammed into her head, and sent her flying over the well and into the grass on the other side. She grabbed her head, relieved to see that there was no blood, and looked up to see her attacker.

It was a man, huge and tall, his eyes blank and unfocused. A horrible stench came off of him in waves, like rotting meat. Kohana grimaced as she backed away. The man leered, growling.

"Little girl, you have the Shikon jewel. Be a good girl and hand it over."

Kohana raised her bow, feeling the fear at the edges of her mind surface as he pulled out a sharp sword, fingering it gently, and grinning even more evilly. "Get away from me!"

The man didn't listen, and Kohana let an arrow fly. It hit his chest solidly – inwardly Kohana cheered at hitting her mark – but…the man didn't even flinch. He continued walking toward her, grinning that insane grin. Kohana gasped as he swiped with his sword, and she ducked, noticing a dagger attached to his belt, and snatching it off of the man's belt and stabbing it into his stomach. The man stumbled, and suddenly, the man's stomach burst open, and a three-eyed crow burst out, snapping off the jewel with its cruel beak and retreating back into the man's stomach, the glowing jewel between its beak.

_What the fuck?_

Kohana snarled, trying to cover up her confusion and fear, and made to stab the crow, but suddenly she saw the sword coming toward her head. It was too late to dodge. Kohana closed her eyes, bringing up her hands instinctively to shield her face.

She felt someone landing in front of her, and a hand roughly pushed her out of the way. Kohana heard the sword break, and allowed herself to open her eyes.

_Inuyasha?_

He was in front of her, and she was about to let herself feel a bit of gratitude when he turned.

"Where's the Shikon no Tama?!"

Instead to have that gratitude go straight down the drain. Oh well.

"The bird has it!"

Inuyasha glared at the demon bird. "Feh. Too weak to do it yourself, so you take control of a corpse…"

So that explained the horrible smell, at least.

As if sensing Inuyasha's attack, the bird took off, trying to escape with the Shikon jewel in its mouth, but Inuyasha jumped, and slashed. The bird dodged, but not before Inuyasha's claws cut one of its feet off of the bird's body. The foot fell, and grasped itself around Kohana's arm. She tugged it off, but before she could throw it away, Inuyasha pulled her onto his back and took off, jumping up so they were soaring up in the air, the bird ahead of them. Inuyasha was securely holding on to her legs, and Kohana savored the feeling of the wind whipping past her face for the brief moment before Inuyasha yelled.

"Shoot it!"

Kohana looked at him in shock. "B-But my aim sucks! I'll miss!"

"You wont!"

Kohana felt warmth in her chest at his reassurance, even though it wasn't really for her sake, and swallowed, raising her bow.

Wait…If the jewel regenerates, then the foot should be attracted to the body! Kohana attached the foot to the arrow, and pulled back, looking at the bird. She felt energy pulsing through her skin, through her heart as it thudded in her chest.

Kikyo…if you're watching me now, please, help me!

Kohana felt the energy swirling around her, and let the arrow go; watching as it successfully hit the crow.

But instead of just the crow exploding, there was a huge, enormous shattering of light and energy, and rays of purple-pink light were spread all over the heavens.

Kohana felt a stab of unease. "That doesn't look good…"

Inuyasha looked around in haste. Looking for the jewel. Typical. Just ignore the person who actually _killed_ the damn bird…

They landed on the grass, and Kohana saw something gently falling into the grass. She saw it glowing slightly, and knelt to pick it up.

It was a tiny shard of pink-purple jewel, and Kohana felt herself gasp.

Oh _shit_.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "What's that?"

Kohana swallowed. "A…shard of the Shikon no Tama."

"_WHAT?!_"


	5. Chapter 4: Yura the Hair Mistress

Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Yura the Hair Mistress

Kohana stood in waist deep water, letting her hair fall in front of her so her chest was covered. Goosebumps riddled her skin, and her teeth chattered uncontrollably.

"Child, come in! You'll catch cold!"

Kohana shook her head at Kaede's request. They were at a small spring, where the water was beautiful and clear, but also freezing cold. Kohana would bet her front teeth that this spring was formed from ice-melt that ran from the mountains opposite them. Snow sprinkled the tops of those mountains, and looking at them only made Kohana feel colder.

"I-I'm covered in d-dirt and who knows w-what else…I need to get clean!" Kohana said loudly, and, taking a deep breath, dove under the water.

The coldness seeped through her skin as she swam with strong, sure strokes. She couldn't resist opening her eyes, because the water was just so iclear/i! The sun was shining dazzlingly through the water, and gave the rocks beneath her a beautiful underwater glow.

Kohana spun a little, liking how her hair seemed to float and swirl of its own accord, with no wind or breeze, just the gentle motion of the water.

The conversation that had taken place that morning came back in a rush, and Kohana closed her eyes as she remembered.

"_What did you _do_ to it?!" Inuyasha complained angrily, and Kohana didn't answer, face blank and emotionless. She didn't want to give Inuyasha any fuel to keep on complaining as he was. _

_Although Inuyasha was whining so much that Kohana felt tempted to swing the nearest cooking pot at his silver head. But she didn't. Because she felt extremely guilty for shattering the jewel. It had been_ her _arrow that made it shatter; as Inuyasha had continuously reminded her of all the way back to the village. _

_ "Kaede…I'm sorry." _

_ "You_ better _be sorry, bitch! You shattered the fucking jewel!"_

_Kaede sighed at Inuyasha's outburst. "Inuyasha,_ be quiet_!" _

_Kohana glared at Inuyasha, who mercifully went silent as Kaede explained. "Now, listen. Kohana's sacred arrow did in fact shatter the jewel. This is fact, but it doesn't help any of us to linger on it. The more important factor, Kohana, is that you and Inuyasha need to work together to get the Shikon jewel shards back. They may be in a hundred pieces, or they could be in thousands." _

_ Kohana grimaced at the thought of working with the boy beside her, and Inuyasha smirked. "But granny, you forget, that I'm one of the bad guys who's after the jewel!" _

_ "We'll have to work with that for now." _

"Feh."

_Kohana frowned. But I can't stay here! I have to get home!_

The girl sighed, and made to get out of the pool. She was wringing out her hair when she caught sight of a familiar silver head.

It was Inuyasha, perched on a tree. Staring at her.

It took Kohana a minute or so to remember that she had absolutely no clothes on. Her face turned beet red, and she grabbed a cloth to cover herself with hastily, yelling angrily.

"Inuyasha, _SIT_!"

"Ow!!"

Inuyasha was sent flying into the shore, which was covered in large rocks. He whimpered as he sat up, a few cuts on his hands.

Kohana glowered at him from behind the bush she was changing behind. "Serves you right…pervert…"

"S'not like there was anything good to look at…"

Kohana snorted. "For your sake, I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Dog-boy."

Kaede held up the small pouch in which the jewel shard was being held in. "You came for the jewel shard, did you not?"

"Of course."

"You must work together with Kohana, for she is the only one who can see the Shikon jewel shards, and your strength will help take the shards back from demons that have found them."

"Feh. I'm only agreeing to work with that disgusting human girl for the Shikon no Tama."

Kohana tugged the top of the red and white priestess attire into place, and snorted when she heard Inuyasha say those words. "So, you hate me that much already, Inuyasha? Don't worry…the feeling's mutual."

Inuyasha had frozen at the sight of Kohana in the priestess outfit, but Kohana didn't notice, already moving to shake out her clothes that she had washed in the spring. She folded them into a neat pile, and Kaede looked over as a rustle of the bushes was heard. Kohana relaxed when she saw that it was just a woman and her child. The woman whispered to Kaede, who nodded, and got to her feet.

"I must return to the village. Be good, and don't fight."

_Yeah, _right_…_Kohana thought skeptically as Kaede disappeared with the woman. The two teens were left in awkward silence, until Inuyasha turned to Kohana and said, with a completely serious expression.

"Take those clothes off."

Kohana felt herself turning red, but realized what he meant a second later, and grinned evilly. Why not have a bit of fun?

She bit her lip, faking embarrassment. "Already, Inuyasha? I thought you'd at least want to get to _know_ me first…but if you insist…" She began pulling down the front of the white shirt, and Inuyasha's face paled for a moment, and then his cheeks burned.

"N-No! That wasn't w-what I–!!!"

But Kohana was laughing, on her knees, banging the ground with her fists. Oh his expression…that was just priceless, totally worth all his complaining, worth _everything_…

Inuyasha, having realized that Kohana had tricked him, was furious, and sat scowling as Kohana finally got control of herself. She sat up, wiping her eyes, beaming. Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid girl! It's _not_ funny!!"

"It definitely _is_ funny, in fact, if you weren't such a immature bastard, you'd be laughing too…"

"I would not!"

Kohana sighed, and got to her feet, picking up her clothes. "Anyway, back to the _real_ reason for taking my clothes off." She sniggered a bit, remembering his expression before going on. "Just because these clothes make me look like Kikyo doesn't mean that I have to play your stupid game and change clothes. I can wear whatever I like."

"You idiot!"

"See? With that kind of attitude, working together will be impossible."

"I don't need your help. I can do it by myself."

Kohana raised a single eyebrow, her eyes gleaming. "Oh really? So I can leave? Thank god..." She picked up her clothes and started toward the main road. Inuyasha leapt up, and yelled.

"Where're you going?"

"Home. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

"Wait," Kohana paused, and turned. Inuyasha held out his hand. "Give me the jewel shard before you go."

Kohana laughed lightly. "Oh, _this_?" Inuyasha was about to reach for it when she said cheerfully. "_Sit_."

Inuyasha was pulled face first into the ground, and Kohana shook her head pityingly at the boy. "Sorry, Dog-boy. I'm keeping this. You don't mind, right?"

"B-Bitch!!" Inuyasha said, and Kohana sighed.

"_Sit_." Inuyasha was pushed even farther into the ground. "I thought that after what, three times, you'd get a hang of it. Apparently, you're either being stubborn…or you're just stupid."

And with that, she walked off, holding her clothes and slipping the small pouch around her neck, leaving a twitching Inuyasha behind her.

Kohana stood in front of the well, staring down once more at the bones that lay at the bottom of the well.

This was her chance to finally leave this place. Leave the demons, leave the Shikon no Tama, and leave _Inuyasha_! She knew that she wouldn't miss him one bit. Why should she? Kohana knew that he sure wouldn't miss her.

She was about to step in when something caught her eye. It was a bird, and it was flying away from the well. Suddenly, with a cry of pain, it fell, cut cleanly in two. Kohana gasped, and looked around. Slashes suddenly appeared on her clothes, and a thin cut appeared on her face. It stung, and when Kohana blinked, everything seemed to come into focus.

A web of what looked like wire surrounded the area around the well, and Kohana stared in confusion. What was this? A light musical voice tinkled above her.

"So, you can see my hair? Too bad that _seeing_ it isn't enough." Kohana jerked her head up, and saw a slender girl standing on a single strand of hair. Her dark purple eyes were bright and malicious.

Kohana glared. "Who're you?"

"Yura, though you wont really need to remember it, seeing as you'll be dead soon." The girl flicked her fingers, and a string of hair tugged the pouch from around her neck. Kohana grabbed for it, but in her attempt, her hand was sliced by Yura's hair, and she hastily pulled it back.

Yura pulled out the single shard, pouting. "This is all? Pity, pity…now I'll have to go find the other shards."

Kohana yelled. "Give it back!"

"No thanks, little priestess. Time for you to die!"

The girl flew toward Kohana, sword drawn and ready to kill. Kohana stumbled back, and felt herself falling into the darkness of the well. She was suddenly surrounded by purple light.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped through the trees, scowling as the memory of that _girl's_ words drifted through his thoughts.

Kohana raised a single eyebrow, her extraordinarily vibrant sapphire eyes gleaming. "Oh really? So I can leave? Thank god..." She picked up her clothes and started toward the main road, and for the first time Inuyasha noticed that her hair was not tied up, instead rippling down to her lower back as she walked away. The scent of spring rain and apple blossoms…and that strange scent that still remained even though she had washed in the pool, hit his senses as he stood, scowling.

_"Where're you going?"_ Inuyasha had yelled.

She hadn't even turned to look at him as she replied coolly. _"Home. Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha snorted. What an idiot. He felt so much better when she wasn't around. That girl made him so…irritated for some reason, and her being gone was like being pulled out of the ice-cold water of insecurity for the first time since her appearance.

Yeah, she looked like _her_, but that girl was nothing like _her_ at all, really. The girl was too short-tempered, too brash, too…annoying. Ugh he hated this girl, hated everything about her.

Inuyasha was about to land in the center of the village when suddenly, four girls laden with large knives launched themselves at him. He quickly dodged, but his mind was whirling as he saw their faces.

_They're girl's from the village!_

"What the hell is wrong with you bitches?!" Inuyasha yelled, kicking the girls knives out of their hands. He was about to start pummeling them when a strained voice yelled.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt those girls!"

It was Kaede. She was on her belly, shoulder soaked in blood and her face full of pain as she spoke.

Inuyasha jumped so he was next to her, and cocked his head. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"Those girls…they're being controlled by something. Do not harm them!"

"Feh. I'll kill that person for trying to attack me!" Inuyasha snarled, and Kaede grabbed his arm.

"You need to call back Kohana! She is crucial for you to destroy this demon!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance at the sound of that girl's name, and he growled, leaping at the nearest girl and knocking the knife out of her hands.

"I'll deal with this myself. That bitch will only get in my way!"

* * *

Yura stood on the well, frowning when her sword met nothing but air. She peered down the well, only to see nothing but the bones at the bottom.

"Huh. What a weird girl."

But suddenly, there was a tug at her strings, and a grin spread over her face as she ran off to confront the one who was causing so many disturbances in her web of hair.

Yes, the priestess's disappearance was bizarre, but when there was so much more human hair to obtain, the oddity was quickly swept from her mind.


	6. Chapter 5: There and Back Again

Hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 5: There and Back Again

Kohana felt herself falling into the glowing purple light. The sword was flying at her for a split second before the bright violet light overwhelmed everything around her. Kohana's heart was racing, and her hands waved out blindly for a hold on something, anything. But before she could take a breath in surprise, she landed with a loud thump on the cold bones that littered the bottom of the well. She lay there, dazed, for a few moments before slowly sitting up, looking upward toward the dim opening of the well. It had been late afternoon when she left…so there was no way it could be this dark already, right? So how was the opening of the well so dark?

Kohana gasped, and stood so quickly that her head spun, but she ignored the feeling and clambered up the flimsy ladder that was hung down the side of the well. The ladder was ancient, like the well, but it held Kohana's weight as she hastily climbed.

The girl hoisted herself up and out of the well, and gasped when she saw the interior of the Shrine. It was just as she remembered, and Kohana's throat tightened painfully at the sight.

She was home. Oh god…she was _home_.

Kohana ran out of the Shrine, and saw the quiet house nestled next to the trees, the archway that was at the top of the many stairs leading up to Kohana's home. The tree that held the fragile sutras around it, with a large space of bark that was somehow absent in the center.

Kohana saw a figure slowly walking toward the stairs, head down, curly brown hair blowing in the breeze. Her tan arms were wrapped around her middle dejectedly, a familiar bag hanging on her shoulder, and Kohana yelled when she recognized her friend.

"_HARU!_"

Haru turned, astonished, and stood silently for a few moments, watching as Kohana ran toward her. After a few seconds, her face split into a grin full of happiness and relief. Haru ran as fast as she could, tears spilling over her cheeks as she took in her best friend.

The two girls reached each other, and Haru grabbed Kohana angrily and began shaking her.

"Where have you been for the past three days?! I tried calling, but you wouldn't answer! I even called the police to search for you, but they couldn't find you!! If you ever do that to me again I'll…I'll–!"

Haru buried her face in her hands, too upset to continue, and Kohana realized how worried her friend had been. Kohana hugged her friend tightly, and Haru sobbed into Kohana's shoulder.

"It's okay, Haru. I'm okay..."

Haru nodded, and Kohana held her for what seemed like hours, both of them taking comfort in each other's presence.

When Haru finally calmed down enough, Haru led her into the house, and Haru suddenly realized what the girl was wearing.

"Kohana, what's with the clothes?"

"I'll tell you everything, Haru, once I change." The brown haired girl nodded, and Kohana raced to her room. She carefully undressed, and changed into a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. She pulled a brush through her hair, and shook her head to clear the images of Inuyasha's golden eyes that appeared when she looked into the mirror. Why was she thinking of _him_ of all people?

Haru was making tea when Kohana came back down, and she handed Kohana a cup as the two of them sat at the table. Haru took out a new notebook, one that was a few inches thick, and opened to the first fresh lined page, pen ready and her eyes on Kohana.

"Well?"

Kohana took a deep breath. "Do you have to take notes?"

"Don't start with me, Kohana. You just start talking before I get out the cattle prod." Kohana laughed at her friend's scolding tone, and sighed.

"Okay. And I swear on my mother's grave that everything I say is the honest truth."

"I know, Kohana. I'll believe you, no matter how crazy it is."

"Thanks. It all started when I came home from work the day school let out, and I decided to go into the Shrine for a look around. I was pulled into the well by this…this _demon_ that wanted the Shikon no Tama, which is supposedly some kind of spiritual jewel that is extremely powerful. I had thought it was just a myth, but it was real. Anyway, I was pulled into the well, and I somehow got out of the demon's arms, and landed on the ground of the well. I thought that I had just fallen in, and had imagined the demon, but when I climbed out, I found myself in a different world, a kind of feudal Japan. My house wasn't there, and instead of being in the Shrine, I was in a field. Then I suddenly saw the Go-Shin-Boku. My mother had told me that a demon had been pinned to that tree, but like the Shikon no Tama, I thought it was a myth. But on the tree, there was a silver haired boy, pinned by a single arrow…"

* * *

Inuyasha growled as another girl flew at him, and shoved her aside, snarling even louder as more girls came flying at him. Kaede was on the ground, and she saw the hair that was attached to the girls' arms and legs, controlling their movements.

"Inuyasha, the hair, sever the hair! It is what's controlling the girls!"

Inuyasha frowned. "What hair? I don't see any goddamn hair!!"

Kaede's eyes narrowed. Her suspicions were correct in the fact that only priestesses could see the hair. It didn't help the situation though, and her shoulder throbbed as the wound continued to seep blood.

Inuyasha was suddenly unable to move, and he frantically struggled to free himself, but the hair held him fast. Kaede yelled.

"Inuyasha, the hair is being controlled by a demon that is hiding in the shadows, controlling its victims!"

"Good, then I can just pull it out so I can kill it!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping backward, against the pull of the hair. But as he did so, the hair loosened, sending him flying into the ground painfully. Suddenly, Inuyasha was yanked against a thick tree, and Inuyasha grimaced as the hair dug into his arms and legs. He pulled against the hair, and growled as the hair began cutting through the tree. With a yell, the hair cut the tree into clean slices, leaving Inuyasha to clamber out of the hair, clutching his throat that the hair had, moments before, been close to cutting.

"I thought I was goner there!"

"You would have been, Inuyasha, had you been human." Kaede muttered, and Inuyasha looked at Kaede.

"Yo, grandma Kaede, can you see the hair?"

"Yes."

"Then you can tell me where it's coming from!"

"No…I am too weak to do such a thing." Kaede groaned in pain. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he still lifted her onto his back, and ran, the hair hitting his red robe harmlessly. Kaede closed her eyes, and in a few moments the two found themselves in a small space in which the hair had not invaded, and Inuyasha placed Kaede down and began digging a space in the leaves, placing her in it and covering her in dirt and grass.

"Here. I'll come back and get you later…if I remember."

"Find Kohana, Inuyasha. She can see the hair, and you two need each other to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Without her, the quest is lost…" Kaede murmured, and Inuyasha scowled.

"She can see it too, huh?" He muttered to himself as he took off toward the well.

_Annoying bitch…running off just when things get bad!_

* * *

"And then I fell back into the well when Yura attacked me, and I finally came back home." Kohana fell silent as her story came to an end, and it was a few moments before Haru's pen at last stopped writing. Haru leaned back in her chair, and sat with her eyes wide in shock.

"Kohana…this is…big. _Really_ big."

"I know. But I don't want to talk about it anymore, Haru. I just want to get back to my life before all this, get back to summer. What a lousy birthday this has turned out to be…" Haru smiled slightly at her tone, and asked.

"Sorry, but can I ask one last question?"

"…Yeah?"

"Is Inuyasha hot?"

Kohana choked on her tea, and coughed as Haru smiled excitedly at Kohana's reaction. "What the hell are you suggesting?! Inuyasha is a self righteous, annoying piece of–!"

"I wasn't suggesting anything. I was just curious." Kohana glared at Haru's innocent tone, and reluctantly thought about Inuyasha.

Was Inuyasha _hot_?

It was like trying to ask herself whether the teapot on the table was good-looking or not.

But Kohana thought hard, and an image of Inuyasha slowly came to the front of her mind. Inuyasha was tall – she'd guess at about 5'11" or 6'0", which was a surprise, seeing as practically all the guys that she knew were only a few inches taller than she was; and Kohana was considered taller than average. It had been a huge shock when Kohana realized that the top of her head barely reached his collarbone.

Inuyasha had a straight, well-shaped nose, not too big but not too small. His mouth curved downward slightly when he was conscious, as though he had a permanent scowl on his face, but when he was asleep – as he had been when Kohana first laid eyes on him – his face was serene, perfectly smooth. His cheekbones were high, and his face was oval shaped, shaggy silver bangs covering his forehead. His long silver hair went to mid-back, and his skin was a light tan…unblemished by any marks. Those strikingly intense golden eyes were cautious and unbreakable, as though keeping in weakness that would tear him apart if let out…

Kohana frowned, not liking where her observations were taking her, quickly focusing on Inuyasha's face once more. "Um…I suppose he's_ kinda _cute when he's not being a complete ass, not anything to write home about though. And his hair is also waaaaay too long for my taste."

Haru nodded, seriously, jotting something down in her many pages that contained Kohana's tale. Kohana sighed, sipping the last of her tea, and staring up at the ceiling.

"Now…all I have to do is forget everything. Ugh that's going to be a bother."

Haru laughed. "Nah, it'll be easy! Like closing a horrible book that you cant stand to read anymore! Here, close it!" Haru handed her the open notebook.

Kohana took it in her hands, and quickly slammed the book shut. It made a loud sliding/slamming sound, and Kohana raised an eyebrow at the sound. Weird…

She looked over at Haru, who was staring over her head with her mouth wide open. Her eyes were wide and shocked, and Haru heard a horribly familiar voice growl.

"You thought you could run away so easily?!"

Kohana reluctantly turned, swearing loudly when she saw him standing there. Haru was still motionless, staring at the boy before her.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…never thought that that would be so true…" Kohana snarled, and Inuyasha smirked.

"Being the devil is better than being a bitch like you…"

"Oh shut up Dog-boy, and get the hell out of my house!"

Haru stood up, and walked over to Inuyasha, eyes wide. The silver haired boy suddenly realized she was there, and frowned. "What do _you_ want?"

Haru didn't answer, instead reaching up to rub the ears on Inuyasha's head. "Wow…they're real! I thought Kohana was kidding when she said that!" Haru grinned at Kohana, whispering. "And he _is_ hot, Kohana! Not just 'kinda cute'!"

Inuyasha yanked out of her grasp, and pulled Kohana's arm roughly. "C'mon. We're going."

Kohana wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "No fucking way! I'm not igoing/i anywhere!"

"Yes, you fucking are!"

Kohana was about to answer with a few words of her own when she noticed something resting lightly on the red sleeve of Inuyasha's robe. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she pulled the hair off of Inuyasha. It tightened around her hand, drawing blood. She quickly pulled it off of her, and Haru studied the hair with her clear brown eyes.

"Yura's hair. It's here, isn't it? Inuyasha must've brought it with him."

Kohana gasped. "What??!"

She bolted out of the house, Inuyasha right behind her. Kohana rushed to the doorway, and gasped at the sight.

The well was completely filled with hair that waved and searched for something to throttle the life out of. Kohana saw Haru running out of the house, and quickly closed the door, pushing Inuyasha out of the way as she ran to her friend, grabbing her before she could reach the Shrine. The sun was nearly gone over the horizon, and Kohana spoke carefully to her friend.

"Haru, you don't go in there!"

"Kohana, you can't go back! I know that's what you're going to do!" Haru's eyes were sparkling with angry tears, and Kohana smiled. Inuyasha was shocked to see the warm affection in her eyes as she looked at Haru.

"Haru, I have to. Not for them, but for you. What if demons come here, searching for the jewel, and learn that you're my best friend? They'll kill you, and I can't let that happen. I wont!" Kohana spoke more loudly now. "So get your ass back to your family, Haru, before I make you!"

"Kohana, I–"

"_Go_!"

Haru hesitated a moment before turning to Inuyasha, brown eyes bright with restrained tears.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"If you don't keep Kohana safe, I'll kill you. I don't know how, or when, but I will." Inuyasha was going to reply with a snappy remark when he caught the look in Haru's eyes.

Those brown eyes flared just like Kikyo's had when she had first met him. They were powerful, strong, and yet still soft and vulnerable. He looked away with a snort of irritation.

"Feh. Whatever."

That was the closest Inuyasha would come to saying 'yes'. Kohana didn't know this at the time, so she just rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your time, Haru. Inuyasha doesn't care about anyone other than himself. He'd let me die without batting an eyelash. And I don't _need_ protection! I'll be fine!" Kohana playfully poked Haru on the forehead, and gave her a gentle push toward the stairs.

Haru looked at the two for a long moment, her eyes flickering toward Inuyasha before she turned and ran into the incoming darkness, just as the sun's light completely disappeared. Kohana's eyes darkened as she turned to Inuyasha, and said curtly.

"Let's go."

Inuyasha followed her silently as they went into the Shrine once more. The hair seemed to sense their presence, and rushed at them in a wild frenzy. Kohana yelled.

"In front of you!"

Inuyasha cut the hair that was rushing toward them, but suddenly the hair split up and wrapped around Inuyasha's left arm and leg, leaving him to slash blindly at the binding he couldn't see. Kohana swore. There was no way to get rid of it all, seeing as it kept regenerating somehow. There must be some kind of main string that commands all of it…

Kohana saw a thick string that was apart from all the rest, and knew that this was the one that she was thinking of. She ran over, and pointed at it frantically.

"This one! Cut this one!"

Inuyasha swung his claws blindly, missing by nearly a foot. Kohana groaned, and grabbed the string, ignoring how it cut into her hand as she held it in front of Inuyasha's eyes.

"Here!!"

Inuyasha slashed, and the hair was cut cleanly in two, and the hair quickly retreated, leaving the Shrine hair free in no time at all. Kohana sighed, wiping her hand on her shirt, and preparing to get into the well.

Before she could jump, she felt something soft falling on her, and saw that Inuyasha had given her his outer robe, leaving an ivory robe underneath it. Inuyasha didn't meet her eyes, muttering.

"It's stronger than most armor, so it'll keep you…safe."

Kohana fingered the soft fabric between her fingers. "Um…thanks…" This wasn't like Inuyasha, being nice like this. It didn't feel normal, somehow.

"It's only cuz you're so–!"

"Pathetically weak, I get the picture!"

"See, you finally see my problem!"

"Oh shut up Dog-boy. At least I don't have ears at the top of my head…"

The awkward nice atmosphere had thankfully passed, and both Kohana and Inuyasha were grateful to get back to their confined, stubborn selves.

But the feeling was still in both of their minds as they leapt into the well. They were both thinking the same thing, which is a rare occurrence between two individuals that disliked each other as much as these two did.

_Maybe, just maybe…there's a chance that we could be friends. Not now, perhaps, but someday…_

.


	7. Chapter 6: Abandoned Hearts

Hey guys, here's the next chapter!

A HUGE thanks to my two reviewers so far, **Kaiya's Watergarden**, and **Priestess Riversong**. You guys are amazing, and i hope you like the rest of the story!

enjoy, and please review, as always...

* * *

Chapter 6: Abandoned Hearts

Kohana poked her head out of the well, Inuyasha beside her, and the two looked around. She saw that the hair was still all around the well, and she murmured to herself.

"There has to be something that controls all these hairs….There!" Kohana pointed out a thicker thread that was glowing slightly. "That must the one that leads back to Yura."

"Wait, where's the Shikon shard?!"

"I already explained this on our way here…Yura took it. That is why we have to go and get it back."

"You _lost_ it?!"

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha!"

"If we don't get it back I'll have your head!"

"Then by all means, let Yura kill me, and then kill her and take the shard while she's busy tearing my hair out. At least then I won't be able to listen to you _complain_ your fucking ass off all the time!"

Inuyasha growled, and Kohana rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was just like the other boys she knew. Always thinking that just because she was innocent and timid looking, she wouldn't fight back. She would fight back, and not just with a slap or a few tearful speeches that make the antagonist feel guilty for hurting such a pretty soul – you know…the typical cliché where the girl makes that long-ass speech that changes the boy completely and he feels guilty and all that crap? What you don't know those? Oh, whatever, back to the story – but with rib cracking punches and kicks that could break a man's leg if angled properly. Kohana had been in too many fights to count, and she had scars to show for it.

Kohana pointed to the hair around them. "If you stay close to the ground, you might just be able to maneuver us through the hair to that glowing one. It's at the edge of the meadow, next to that tree."

Inuyasha glanced at her, mumbling something to himself, but didn't enlighten Kohana when she asked what he said, instead grabbing her and leaving her to cling to his shirt as he ran faster than she had ever run before. The red robe that was still covering Kohana deflected the hair, and Inuyasha saw a bright flickering light beyond the glowing hair that was slightly apart from the rest.

Kohana frowned. "A campfire?"

The two found themselves besides a campfire that was free from the hairs, so Inuyasha set Kohana down. She gasped when she saw three men, all with their heads removed. Blood was everywhere, on the tree, on the ground, even in the fire that was slowly burning the blood-soaked wood…

Kohana swallowed bile as she stared at the blood, remembering that night…oh that night where the ground had been cold under her…her ten year old feet making almost no sound as she ran, searching for her mother who had just gone to the store, would 'only be gone for a little while'…that was what she had promised…

Kohana leaned against a tree, breathing deeply, and forcing herself to push those memories aside. She had trained herself to ignore her fear of blood, immersed herself in the terror so that she could see it without vomiting. Why was she so afraid now? Why was it that everything in this world seemed to undo everything she had worked so hard to conceal? Why was it making her feel so…vulnerable?

Kohana sighed, the fear slowly ebbing from her mind, and she spotted a bow leaning on a tree beside her arm. She smiled kneeling to examine it carefully.

Inuyasha snorted, golden eyes flashing arrogantly. "If you're too scared, don't think that I'm going to take you back or–"

Kohana turned, the bow in her hands, a quiver over her shoulder. "I just thought that this would come in handy."

Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment, and then he rolled his eyes. "It's not like that'll be much good…seeing as your aim is pathetic."

"I can practice!"

"_Have_ you practiced?"

Kohana flushed angrily. "A little. And I'll be sure to practice after this, bastard!"

"Yeah, sure."

Kohana flared, but decided to let it go, and quickly got on Inuyasha's back once more, hanging on as tightly as she could while maneuvering the half-demon through the hair that waited just beyond reach.

Suddenly, they rounded the corner, and a huge ball of hair hung before them, suspended by large tresses of hair that were attached to the surrounding rock and trees. It thrummed with energy, and Kohana unconsciously tightened her fingers around his shirt as she saw the hair around them, taut and ready to kill.

Kohana gasped, as the hair seemed to sense their presence, and darted toward them, tendrils of hair spreading out to entangle them.

"Go right! Left! Right; No your _other_ right you idiot!"

Inuyasha growled loudly. "You're not helping much, so just shut up!"

Before Kohana could reply, hairs came from behind and wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's arms and legs, lifting him into the air, like a fly in a spider's web. Kohana fell to the rocky ground, and, ignoring the scrapes that had appeared on her skin, gasped again as Yura came into view, her short black hair gleaming in the moonlight. She clapped her hands in glee when she saw Inuyasha.

"Oh goody! It's the one with such beautiful hair! I can't wait to add it to my collection!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "So you're Yura?"

Yura beamed, purple eyes malevolent and glinting. "Yup! That's me!" She smiled widely at Inuyasha, who was glaring angrily. "And _you_ must be that half-demon Inuyasha, the one that's now a reincarnated priestess's sidekick…yes, you've gained quite an…unpleasant reputation among us trolls. You've killed quite a few of my kin in the past, and now is the time for some payback! Once I kill you I can find the rest of the jewel for myself…"

Kohana blinked. This girl was a troll? What _was_ a troll, really?

Inuyasha bristled. "_Sidekick_?! Screw you!"

Yura ignored Inuyasha's words, holding up the tiny shard, his golden eyes narrowing as it glowed faintly. Kohana snarled, standing up and yelling loudly. "Give that shard back, you fucking bitch!"

Yura glanced over at Kohana, smirking slightly before loudly whispering to Inuyasha. "Oh? The so-called _priestess_ has a rather dirty mouth, doesn't she? Just like you. You two must be perfect for each other…don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled, ignoring Yura's taunts, leaping at her. "You're dead!!"

Yura giggled, using the comb in her hand to tighten the hair around Inuyasha's legs and arms, only to frown slightly when he continued to glare at her. She swooped closer to him, pouting. "Huh. My hair doesn't cut you. Strange. Oh well, no matter." She pulled out a deadly looking sword, and leapt at Inuyasha, slicing his chest with the blade, sighing in relief when blood blossomed though the ivory robe. Inuyasha grimaced, and Yura laughed.

"Oh, good! I was afraid that even my blade wouldn't cut you, but I'm happy to see that it does!"

Kohana saw Inuyasha's eyes flash in pain as she slashed him again, deeper this time, and she quickly strung the bow, pulling back strongly as anger pulsed through her with every heartbeat. She didn't give a shit about Inuyasha – that's what she kept repeating to herself, anyway – but Kohana _did_ need his help in searching for the shards, and she needed to get this shard back from Yura. She focused, and let the arrow fly. It disappeared as it flew, and suddenly a soft pink-purple light melted the hair surrounding Yura, missing the troll by inches. Yura flinched in surprise, and scowled.

Kohana smirked. "I'll hit you next time!" She said, letting go of her next arrow. This one sliced Yura's cheek as it passed, the faint purple-pink light making her cheek glow red as it burned. Yura hissed and jerked away, and the arrow hit the bottom part of the hair orb that hung behind her. The hair melted away, and suddenly, hundreds of skulls cascaded down, held only by hair, left to dangle helplessly. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Your victims…"

Yura wagged a finger at Inuyasha, smiling slightly. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining them soon enough. You and that pretty silver hair…" Yura touched a section of Inuyasha's hair that hung on his shoulders. He pulled away from her, and Yura turned to Kohana.

"But first…the priestess…" She suddenly commanded hair to soar toward Kohana, making the human girl shriek as the hairs caught on fire, surrounding her in licking orange flames that forced her to huddle on the rock, the red robe the only thing separating her from the blaze.

The flames roared in her ears, and she coughed as smoke entered her throat. The heat was unbearable, and it made her wince as her eyes stung from the heat. Kohana closed her eyes, waiting for her life to end. iMaybe this is karma…for being such so stubborn and violent…my teacher always told me that those would come back to haunt me./i Minutes passed, and she allowed herself a shred of hope as she realized that the fire wasn't burning her. Why was that?

_"It's stronger than most armor, so it'll keep you…safe."_

Kohana remembered Inuyasha's words, and marveled at the strength of the robe.

_I wonder…how is it fireproof? I thought that this was 500 years ago. But I guess I cant put much stock into that, seeing as most historical time periods don't have half-demon assholes and bloodthirsty demons that wont bat an eyelash when tearing your head off…_

She heard the sounds of Inuyasha yelling, and slowly crawled toward the forest, slowly quickening her pace when she saw that she was heading away from the fire. She finally felt the heat ebb from her body, and stood up, keeping the robe tightly around her, slipping her arms through the sleeves so it didn't fall off. She searched for Inuyasha, and found him on the rocks, Yura standing over him. They were too far away for Kohana to hear, but Inuyasha was even more cut then before, and Kohana hurriedly looked for her bow, and quickly slung it over her back. She saw Yura laughing, and saw that her right hand was missing. But she wasn't even weakened. What the hell?!

Kohana suddenly caught sight of the pile of bones that were suspended by thick tresses of hair, and saw that there was a skull that was a dark crimson red. It pulsed with energy, and Kohana gasped when she saw that the hairs were coming out of that skull. _That must be the one that allows Yura to control the hair! If I can just get to it... _

She quickly ran down the rocks, and leapt noiselessly onto the hair. It was icy cold to the touch, and she shuddered at the terrible feeling that rushed through her as she slowly crawled up it, making sure to continuously check over her shoulder.

The red skull was about twenty feet away from her, and she crawled as fast as she could, turning back quickly.

Inuyasha was kneeling on the rock, his hand thrusting through the troll's chest, yanking back roughly, showing a hole where her chest should've been. But Kohana didn't stop, and she saw that her suspicion had been correct in that Yura could function even without some of her limbs and didn't seem to feel pain. But how could she be killed if she was like that?

Kohana frowned, and continued her path to the skull, coming closer as the minutes ticked by. She was close enough to touch it now, and she grabbed it tightly. She would deal with Yura's death after she figured out why the skull was so different from the others. She looked back again, and saw Yura staring at her, and smiled smugly, raising an arrow high above her head.

"This is important to you, isn't it?" Kohana said calmly, seeing pure terror flash through the girl's eyes as she raced toward Kohana, mouth set in a furious snarl.

"I'll kill you!"

Kohana brought the arrow down on the red top of the skull, feeling the sharp point pierce the skull, and slice through something solid. Before it vanished, Kohana saw that the solid thing had been a comb, a simple red comb that seemed to shriek as the arrow pierced it. Kohana saw that Yura had frozen, her eyes wide and lifeless, her body glowing, disappearing in a flash of blinding light. Her clothes fell to the rocky ground above the ground on which the orb of hair was situated, and Kohana saw Inuyasha for a split second before the hair seemed to collapse beneath her. She struggled to keep her balance, but the hair quickly enveloped her in its depths. Kohana flung her hands out to push her way out, but the hair was surrounding her, suffocating her. She gasped for breath as its weight pushed down on her, and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a strong hand reached in and grabbed her by her wrist, roughly yanking her out of the hair. Kohana coughed, and found that it was Inuyasha that was pulling her out of the hair. She clung to him, too grateful to remember to be annoyed at his rather forceful treatment.

Inuyasha set her down on her feet when they reached the spot where Yura's clothes were piled in a heap. He turned to Kohana, eyes frantic. "Where's the jewel shard?!"

Kohana twitched angrily. "And here I thought that you were actually concerned about _my_ safety…I never learn, do I? Thanks for the robe, but I guess it wasn't my safety you were looking out for. All you care about is the fucking jewel…" She pulled off the red robe, and tossed it in Inuyasha's general direction, venting her anger slightly in the action.

The girl looked around carefully with her sapphire blue eyes, and quickly spotted the glowing jewel shard. She picked it up, and admired how it shone gently in the moonlight. She heard Inuyasha pick up the robe, and turned to smile exceedingly sweetly at him. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her, and turned to walk off toward the village.

"C'mon Kohana."

Kohana's eyes widened despite herself. "You…said my name?"

"Unless you _want_ to be called bitch all the time, which I will happily do…"

Kohana shook her head, sighing. "No, I don't suppose I do want that." She felt herself scowl in embarrassment as she looked at him. "Thanks…for the robe. It saved my life."

Inuyasha scoffed, turning to walk away once more. "Whatever."

Kohana smiled. Inuyasha didn't care about her, or so he claimed, and yet he had given her his robe instead of keeping it for himself. He had sacrificed his own protection for her sake. He was too stubborn to accept a thank you, and way, way too hot-headed to ever to talk to anyone without making a biting remark. But he was, at times, very kind, which shared glimpses of his heart that was protected by all the hostility.

Kohana shook her head. Those were the very words Haru had told her the first day they had met, had told her straight out and without any sympathy. It had irritated Kohana to no end, but deep down…she felt…relieved. Relieved that someone actually cared about her enough to make those statements. No one ever told her those things, and so Kohana had been left in doubt while everyone avoided her and gossiped about her. The day Haru told her what everyone saw, Kohana felt some kind of…inner peace, if you can even call it that.

Kohana knew that she had one hell of a short temper, was so stubborn that it made people want to shoot themselves in frustration, but with Haru's statement, she began to realize that it wasn't really her. This was all a mask…a mask that hid all of those memories that haunted her dreams…haunted her past life that had been filled with the real Kohana. The Kohana who was friendly, compassionate, stubborn, and opinionated before the night her mother…left. Kohana was still stubborn and opinionated, the only traits that had remained with her for all those years. The rest had been shut behind steel gates that guarded the memories of her heart.

Haru had begun to pry open those gates, but still had only brushed the surface. Was Inuyasha the same? Was he just like her…using hostility and bitterness to cover up his abandoned heart? Maybe he _was_ like her…maybe. Only time would tell.

Inuyasha glared at her small smile. "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh Inuyasha…you're such an idiot."

_Kind of like me…_


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

Hope you like it!

please review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Memories

Kohana sighed as she climbed out of the well, a small box of medical supplies in her hands and a backpack strapped onto her back. It was early morning, the air clear and deliciously cool. The night after the battle with Yura, Kohana had slipped away to her world to pack supplies and to spend the night – it wasn't easy, seeing as Inuyasha hadn't liked it, and in the end she had had to 'sit' him until he was so deep in the ground that he wasn't visible.

Kohana had taken a shower first, and then packed her backpack, not knowing when she would be able to come back to her time. She had been about to leave when she noticed the box. Haru had left it on the table; with a small note saying that she would be visiting the house more often now to clean up while Kohana was gone, and that Kohana should take the medical kit just in case anything happened over in Inuyasha's world. Kohana had scribbled one back, and then jumped into the well, feeling almost a sense of ease as the purple light enveloped her.

The girl had her hair pulled back into two loose braids that hung down to just above her waist, and her bangs hung their usual way, perfectly straight, ending just below her eyebrows. Kohana stepped out of the well, and brushed off her jean shorts that went to the middle of her thighs, and straightened her baggy blue T-shirt before setting off toward the road, the medical box securely held in her arms.

Haru had teasingly suggested at the end of her note: _Maybe Inuyasha will warm up to you if you act a bit more feminine, like helping him get better and stuff. I know it'll be a stretch for you, but you never know. He could suddenly see the light…or maybe something else will…never mind. Wink wink…_

Kohana, bristling, had written back, and when she came to that line, she angrily replied: _Haru, honestly, that's so…unlike you. Don't go playing matchmaker on me, and if you do, go play with someone else, cuz _nothing_ is happening with Inuyasha and me! And I'm feminine, just not _that_ feminine…_

Kohana chuckled to herself as she walked, and came around the bend that overlooked Kaede's village. She smiled to herself as she stared at the men working in the rice paddies, the children running around their mothers that were calmly ignoring them, harvesting the food that was now at its peak. Summer was their harvesting season, and they quickly harvested it before the sweltering sun killed their crops.

The girl quickly made her way to Kaede's hut, and the older woman smiled at her. "You're back? I was afraid you would not return."

Kohana smiled, setting down her pack inside the house. "Yeah, I made a promise to get those stupid jewel shards, and I'll do it even if it kills me." Kohana muttered the last part under her breath, and Kaede smiled slightly, staring at her with those dark eyes that were not affected by her obvious age. They still shone as clear as a shallow pool on a calm day, but instead of a childlike innocence and clarity there was a quiet astuteness, calculating and peaceful. Kohana avoided meeting the woman's eye, because whenever she did, she felt as though she was being scanned.

Kaede let out a sigh, and they suddenly heard a giggling outside, and Kohana and Kaede quickly poked their heads out the door, Kaede chuckling when they beheld the small group of adorable children that waited expectantly there. Their eyes widened when they took in the girl beside their priestess, and they all giggled some more, embarrassed and awed.

One girl beamed, and said. "Lady Kaede, can you teach us about more herbs today?"

Kaede nodded, smiling at the children's obvious glee. Kohana made to go back into the hut, but Kaede quickly said, a sly smile on her wrinkled face.

"Children, I am old and weary, and it will take me some time to walk to the forest. Kohana will be able to take you there much faster, and she'll play with you too."

Kohana paled as the children crowded around her – there was about ten of them – and practically dragged her toward the road, their clear little voices filling the air. Kohana had a little boy and girl jumping up and down, their small hands curling around hers. She felt her face softening as the children leaned into her, serene smiles on their faces. Kohana was unconsciously drawn to children, even if she wasn't exactly used to dealing with them. Kohana allowed herself a smile as the children began racing each other. She broke away, and smirked playfully. If running was involved, Kohana was the expert.

"I bet you can't catch me!" Kohana called, and the children protested. Kohana stuck out her tongue, and the boys and girls immediately began chasing her, giggling. Kohana laughed as she dodged the little hands that reached to grab her shirt. Her braids swung behind her as she spun and ran lightly away toward the trees, the kids yelling and laughing behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting comfortably on a smooth branch, leaning his head against the trunk, staring at the blue sky. He took a deep breath of the clear morning air, his silver ears twitching at the sound of laughter and giggles of children. He lazily tilted his head over, and saw a delicate figure running down the road, playfully, gracefully. Inuyasha said her name reluctantly.

Kohana.

Her long braids flowed behind her as she twirled out of reach of the clumsy children. Inuyasha was reluctantly in awe of her ease in which she ran, as though she was flying instead of her feet touching the ground at all. And she was fast. Inuyasha could see that she was holding back most of her speed. Huh…weird. Humans couldn't run like that, not normal ones anyway. And he was still confused about her scent, which was not human and yet so human. What was so different about this girl?

Inuyasha's chest clenched at the sight of her pale skin glowing in the early morning light, and her glossy hair shining. He could almost see Kikyo appearing before him, her hair rippling in the wind, but then he saw Kohana's eyes.

The brilliant sapphire eyes that burned with an inner fire that not even his biting remarks could extinguish. So different from Kikyo's gentle brown ones, so completely the opposite of what Kikyo stood for. Kaede said that Kohana was Kikyo's incarnation, but Inuyasha couldn't see any similarities, besides their appearances of course. They were so completely different, and also so completely the same. Kohana was fiery, brash, and indecipherable…while Kikyo was calm, composed, and gentle. Yet sometimes, when Kohana thought that no one was watching, Inuyasha saw her face show hints of that softness, the same compassion that Kikyo had shown him. The way their hands clenched into fists when they were frustrated, the way both of them stared unblinkingly at him, as though analyzing him.

Inuyasha forced himself to turn away, for his heart was beating too fast for his liking.

_Kikyo…will you ever leave my mind, or is this some kind of curse? I wish…oh I wish…_

He was cut off when he noticed movement beneath him, and looked down to see Kohana sitting down on the grass, unaware of the half demon above her. She was barely out of breath, yet the children were gasping and panting around her. The children lay around her, staring up at the sky. Inuyasha saw the tender look flash in Kohana's eyes as one of the smaller girls sat in her lap, snuggling up close.

One of the boys rolled over, and asked. "Lady Kohana, my papa said that you came from another world. Is that true?"

Kohana nodded, her blue eyes glowing as the girl in her lap buried her head in the crook of Kohana's arm.

"Don't you ever get homesick? Don't you have a mama over there?"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion when Kohana's eyes flared in a flash of pain and sorrow before becoming a blank mask. "She…went away, a long time ago."

"How do you live all by yourself?"

"Its not that bad. I have a friend too, who's like a mother to me in some ways."

Kohana interjected quickly, and Inuyasha could see that she was uncomfortable with this topic, because she changed subjects.

"Hey, do you all know why the sky is blue?"

They all, successfully drawn from talking about her parents, shook their heads, and Kohana smiled, and pointed at the sky. "Well, a long time ago, before any people were here, before any animals, before–"

One of the girls asked in awe. "Before demons?"

"Yes, even before that. You see, the world you live on slowly turns in a circle, and it spins around the sun." Kohana pointed to the ball of fire that was slowly heating up the morning air. "Well, anyway, when this world, called 'Earth' in my world, was first created, it had water all over it, but the water was filled with bad gases that could kill anything that swam in it."

The children were memorized, their eyes wide and glued to the girl as she told her tale. Even Inuyasha was a bit interested, seeing as no one in this time really gave any stock to how the elements were created. _Earth_, or whatever Kohana called it. Inuyasha couldn't help lean forward in interest as Kohana continued.

"The sky was also filled with carbon dioxide, which is poisonous to us humans, seeing as we need a type of gas called 'oxygen' to breath."

The girl in her lap was staring up at her in wonder. "You mean, there's oxy…oxy…" The girl struggled to pronounce it.

"Oxygen?"

"Yeah!" The girl nodded, and went on. "That stuff is the air we breathe? Why can't I see it?"

Kohana laughed at the girl's attempt to grab it in her tiny hand. "You cant touch oxygen, silly. It's a gas, meaning that it's invisible, because it's so finely spread and small."

The girl pouted, and leaned back into Kohana as the older girl continued. "Okay, where was I…oh yeah. Now, in the oceans, which were green because of the gases within it, there were small plants that managed to grow. Now, plants make that gas oxygen that we need to breath." The children glanced at the trees around them, as though suddenly seeing them in a new light. "Those plants in the ocean slowly grew, and with it oxygen purged the other gases from the water. The oxygen soon became too massive to contain in the oceans, and so the gases burst out and also purged the sky. So that's why the sky is blue, because of the oxygen that originated from the ocean."

The children all were open mouthed, and they stared up at the sky, their eyes shining. Inuyasha looked up as well. Was Kohana telling the truth? Had that really happened? Inuyasha shook his head. Ugh…this girl was just plain annoying. Everything that concerned her made his head hurt, it was too complicated.

The children looked up as Kaede rounded the ridge, and jumped up, crowding around her excitedly, jabbering away about what Kohana had taught them.

"The sky is blue because of oxygen! Isn't that cool?"

"Lady Kohana is so nice, just like you Lady Kaede!"

"My papa said that Lady Kohana was just as good a priestess as Kikyo was!" A boy said proudly, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. What the hell was this crap?!

Kohana laughed lightly. "That's nice of him. But I don't think that I could ever match Kikyo. I mean…if she was powerful to catch the eye of Inuyasha…she must be really something."

Inuyasha felt surprise leak through him, and stared at the back of the girl who looked just like Kohana. Her shoulders were tense, and her head was bowed slightly, as if she was looking at her hands. But a second later, she straightened, and the confidence was back in her stance.

One of the girls frowned seriously, her innocent eyes serious and wondering. "Maybe if you ask your mamma, she'll tell you what to do! That's what I do when I don't know what to do! She's always there for me!"

Kohana stiffened, and Inuyasha frowned at the tremor that seemed to rack through her entire frame.

"You're lucky to have her. It must be very…wonderful. I have to go, it was nice playing with you guys."

The girl quickly went to Kaede, and took the proffered bow and quiver, and went toward the forest. She turned, and Inuyasha flinched at the cold mask that had been fitted over her features as she stared at him.

"And next time, Dog-boy, don't just sit up there like some kind of spy. If you want to compare me to Kikyo, just come on over, and I'll set you straight."

Inuyasha blinked as all of the children turned to gape at him. How had she known that he was thinking about Kikyo? How had she known he was even _there_?

Kohana glared at him for a moment longer, and then ran into the woods, disappearing among the trees. The children were led off by Kaede, who was staring nervously after her, and they soon were gone also. Inuyasha silently dropped to the ground, and stared after the path that Kohana had taken. He growled, and ran in the same direction, silently cursing her for the bizarre hold that she held on him, the hold that was related to Kikyo.

_Dammit it all to hell…_

_***_

Kohana ran as fast as she could, struggling to remain calm as her breath rushed through her chest. Her eyes stung, and she gritted her teeth angrily as memories came back.

_Running down the street, bare feet hitting the cool cement with soft pattering sounds, the strange feeling of foreboding that filled her as she heard a bloodcurdling scream pierce through the night. Kohana had almost tripped, it was so sudden, but she felt the icy fear drip down her spine as she rounded the corner on the way to the store, through the shortcut that led through the alleyway. Warm liquid met her toes, and it was too dark to really see. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a street light came on, and she saw that her feet were coated in warm, rust-smelling crimson that trickled, still hot from freshly sliced veins–_

Kohana felt herself falling, and she fell roughly on the hard ground, her breath coming in shaky rasps. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were fading in and out of focus, gray spots drifting over her vision. She curled on the ground, leaning her forehead on the grass. Her muscles felt like they were made of jell-o, every time she tried to stand, her knees gave out beneath her, and she fell once more. The arrow quiver was tossed aside, and the bow was a few feet away. She felt her heart pounding. Not even Haru had never pushed her to this extremity of breaking down from the inside. Those kids…their innocence was the worst of all. That girl…loved her mother, and so had Kohana. Why was it that Kohana ended up being the one whose mother was dead??!!

Kohana felt her stomach clench, and she heard someone appear behind her. She didn't move. She knew who it was. Only Inuyasha could be that silent and stealthy.

She heard him walk over, and nudge her with his foot. She felt anger bubble in her, more out of embarrassment than anything, and she found the strength to lash out, swinging her fist at his face. He blocked it, barely, and she stood tall, anger pouring off of her in waves. The anger always pushed away the panic, pushed away all those feelings that held Kohana paralyzed with pain and fear.

Inuyasha didn't move, just stared down at her. She stared back, and even though she was swaying on her feet, she stood firm, ignoring the side effects that always came when thinking of her mother's death.

Kohana tried to speak, not liking the way his eyes bored into her skull as if taking it apart. "G-Go away Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha cocked his head, his cold golden eyes narrowing. "Your mother…she died, didn't she?"

Kohana felt her shoulders shaking, and she bit her lip so hard that it bled. His eyes flashed to the blood, his nostrils flaring. She suddenly felt blood drip onto her arm. She stared down at it, her eyes glazing over as she started trembling violently at the sight of the bright crimson drop against her pale porcelain skin. Suddenly her pain overwhelmed her. The ground came up to meet her, and all swirled into darkness.

* * *

She woke up in Kaede's hut, and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha, speaking to something in his hand. She sat up, the wave of memories gone from her mind, leaving her normal once more.

Inuyasha glanced over at her, and suddenly, a small reedy voice called. "So _you_ are Kohana! I've waited a while to finally meet you!"

Kohana looked around, but there was no one but she and Inuyasha. She raised an eyebrow, and Inuyasha held up his palm. Kohana squinted, and saw a small shape the size of a penny. The thing jumped all the way to her arm, and she screamed as she saw that it was a flea. A flea that had a small robe on, and a walking stick.

She screamed, flinging the flea away from her. Inuyasha, who smirked at her reaction, caught the flea. The flea's voice rang out again.

"Now _really_, don't overreact!"

Kohana was mouthing furiously, and Inuyasha muttered. "This is Myoga. He's an annoying pest…don't know why he's here."

Myoga straightened, and spoke loudly. "Well, Master Inuyasha, I have come because I have news…news of your brother."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and Kohana gasped.

_Inuyasha had a _brother_?_


	9. Chapter 8: A Mother's Love

Here's the next one! Hope you guys like it, and please review!!!

Thanks! :D

* * *

Chapter 8: A Mother's Love

"Master Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is back in the country and it is rumored that he is searching for your father's tomb. He searches for the weapon left to you by your father, and I came to warn you."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm surprised that bastard isn't dead already…seeing how many enemies he has, including me."

Kohana was still sputtering as Myoga nodded to Inuyasha – well, the girl could only guess that the flea nodded, because he was so tiny that it was difficult to see him at all – and was about to speak again when Kohana found her voice.

"Whoa, whoa,_ whoa_! Hold on, Myoga, right? Inuyasha has a brother? Why hasn't he shown himself before? And what's he doing going after his dead dad's sword? Isn't it Dog-boy's?"

Myoga hopped so he was in her arm, and blinked in confusion. "Uh, Dog-boy? Is that what you refer to him as? I can't imagine a son of–"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, and he scowled at Kohana angrily. "Oh just ignore her, she's just a bitch."

"_Sit_."

Inuyasha was sent slamming into the ground, almost splintering the wooden floor, and Myoga looked on in both surprise and interest, and they both heard Inuyasha's muffled voice.

"See, I _told_ you!"

Kohana rolled her eyes. "You had that one coming, Dog-boy. And you do act like a dog sometimes, so it just slips out…"

"Well keep it in!"

"Hey, don't yell at me like that!"

"Well, what do you _expect_ me to do after you fucking sent me into the floor!?"

"You could just stop calling me names! Oh, wait, I forgot that you have the brain capacity of a retarded _dog_!"

"Fuck you!"

"Right back at you, buster!"

* * *

Myoga sweat-dropped as the two leapt up, snarling at each other's throats. Kohana was almost a full head shorter than he was, the top of her head reaching his collarbone, but her face was just as full of loathing as the older boy's was, and they both butted against each other for the next few minutes. Myoga settled down to wait, and studied the girl more closely.

Now, little did Inuyasha know, Myoga was much more intelligent than anyone guessed, and he had the uncanny ability to sense auras and illusions of demons.

This girl…Kohana, looked like a regular human girl at first sight, but then when Myoga focused his mind on her, something happened. A slight, almost invisible shimmer seemed to surround her, and her eyes seemed to glow as if overflowing the sapphire pools of her irises. But then, when Myoga blinked, it was gone once more.

Her scent as well, it was normal at first, but if Myoga concentrated, there was an almost a musky, earthy tinge to her scent. Myoga had smelled that odor only once before, when his old master Inutaisho and he had been traveling through these very lands, so many years ago. One particular demon – his image was blurry in Myoga's memory – his scent had been so vivid that there was no chance of forgetting. The same scent clung to the girl, so faintly that Myoga had to struggle to keep it in his senses, but it was still there.

What had that demon's name been?

Myoga couldn't remember, but the fact that the scent of such a powerful demon was on this human girl was enough to keep his mind thoroughly occupied.

* * *

Kohana heard a tiny sigh from the corner, and jabbed a finger in Inuyasha's chest, glowering at him.

"Okay, truce. For now. I want to hear what the flea has to say…"

"Fine, bi–"

"I'll still use that particular word if you call me that name one more time Dog-boy…so unless you want to ruin Kaede's lovely floor, I'd shut up."

Inuyasha glowered at her, but reluctantly closed his mouth, and sat down on the floor with a growl. Smart kid. Kohana slowly sat across the fire from him, and turned to the flea that was resting on the grass mat near her hand, and coughed lightly.

"Uh, Myoga, can you go on? Who is Sesshomaru exactly, other than Inuyasha's brother?"

"Sesshomaru is the Great Lord of the Western Lands, and he is a dangerous and powerful dog demon, just like their father was. He has always hated humans, especially Inuyasha's mother, who–"

"Wait, Inuyasha's mother was human?" Kohana said in shock, and Myoga seemed to beam. Inuyasha had gone strangely silent, and his eyes were hidden as he stared at his feet. Kohana didn't notice the look on his face.

"Lady Izayoi was a lovely wife to my Lord, her beauty was known all across the country! She was compassionate, intelligent, and Inuyasha lov–"

Inuyasha's hand suddenly landed on the flea, cutting off his words, and the boy's face was emotionless, and he stood in a fluid motion. Kohana frowned.

"What's _your_ problem?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, and with a jerky movement, turned to push the door mat aside with a sure hand, stepping out into the moonlit night. There were no sounds of him leaving, only the sounds of the soft breeze rustling the leaves of the nearby trees. Kohana's eyes darkened as they stared where he had left, and Myoga sighed a sad sigh.

"Lady Izayoi died…when Inuyasha was only a child. He's been alone for his entire life."

Kohana stared at the rippling grass mat covering the door, and slowly rose to her feet.

Myoga looked up at her. "I don't think it would be wise to disturb him right now, my dear. Inuyasha isn't very…welcoming of pity."

Kohana let a smile cross her lips. "Who says I'm going to give him pity? The only thing _he_ needs is a good kick in the ass!" With a wave, she left the house, and stepped out into the cool night air. The slender bow and quiver of arrows that the young girl had given her was leaning against the house, and Kohana quickly picked it up, and slung the container of arrows over her shoulders.

The night air sent shivers down her spine as the wind blew through her thin shirt, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked for endless minutes down the dirt road, the water in the rice paddies shining and rippling with the light of the moon.

So she had been right…she and Inuyasha both grew up alone…both were the same in the way that they grew up without the love of a parent. He had been neither human nor demon, ostracized…hated for simply being different. It was rather sad, that she wanted to hate Inuyasha, and she felt herself almost empathizing with him, in a weird way. Like a brother, and yet not like a brother. A friend…and yet totally _not_ like a friend.

It made absolutely no sense at all.

Kohana saw the slight shimmer of silver hair, and looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree beside her, his golden eyes staring out at the full moon that hung low in the sky. His arms were crossed across his chest, and he was leaning against the thick trunk, his face smooth, with a scowl etched on his face. The boy's foot jiggled nervously as it dangled below him, and Kohana rolled her eyes.

The moon was huge and glorious in the sky, and Kohana found herself staring at it with wonder, surely nothing could be this beautiful…perfect, and yet so flawed. There was suddenly a tingle all over Kohana's skin, and the very air seemed charged with some kind of energy, an energy that made the girl shiver.

Inuyasha was beside her in the next second, and he pushed her down, and she kicked him in the ankle.

"Hey!"

"Shut up and get down…something's coming." The boy sniffed anxiously, and they both became still when something appeared in the sky, silhouetted by the light of the moon. It was a carriage, led by an invisible steed, and silk curtains rippled like water behind it, and Kohana gasped when a pale, porcelain skinned hand reached out to push the curtain aside.

A beautiful, regal face of a middle-aged woman clothed in magnificent robes of brightly colored silk peered out, and Inuyasha rose to his feet, his eyes wide.

"M-Mother?"

Kohana blinked, and the woman in the carriage seemed to recognize the boy beside her, and her lips moved, and though the woman whispered, somehow Kohana managed to hear her words.

"It's you…my Inuyasha…"

Suddenly, a huge looming creature appeared quite literally out of nowhere, and the carriage was crushed to splinters between huge, rough fingers. The woman cried out in pain, and Kohana leapt to her feet, and saw that there were chains around the woman's slender form, and she was grimacing in pain. Her hair glimmered in the moonlight, and she saw with a shock that Inuyasha and his mother had the same eye shape…the same jaw line. Inuyasha yelled as well, and a silver flash appeared on the creature's shoulder, and Kohana gasped when the man came into focus.

The stranger couldn't be more than eighteen, maybe twenty at most, and his long silver hair went to below his waist. His cheeks were adorned with a single purple stripe on each side, and a crescent moon was on his forehead, above the golden eyes that pierced through her like knives.

A large fur was draped elegantly across his shoulders, and Kohana barely noticed the small green demon that stood beside him, so entranced was she by this stranger.

He was beautiful.

But it was a poisonous beauty, and his eyes made her want to shrink into the ground. But Kohana was much too proud to do that, so she instead glared and yelled angrily.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are? Put that woman down!"

The stranger didn't move, but his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Kohana heard Inuyasha curse from behind her.

Kohana ignored him, and went on. "I assume you're Sesshomaru, right?"

The man nodded slowly, and spoke in a silky, cool voice that made Kohana flinch instinctively. "Stand aside. This is between the half-breed and myself."

Inuyasha pushed Kohana back with a scowl. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I seek our father's grave."

"Well I don't got it, so fuck off!!!"

"I think you _do_ know where it is, Inuyasha…tell me and your pathetic human mother wont suffer." Kohana gasped as the creature's hand tightened, and the woman cried out in pain. She looked at Inuyasha with worry, only to find that he was smiling grimly.

"Nice try! I know for a fact that she died when I was still a kid, so that's not going to work on me!"

The tiny green demon spoke in a reedy voice. "Don't be so sure, Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru has great powers, enough to bring back the dead!"

The woman in the ugly creature's hand reached out with delicate fingers. "I-Inuyasha, he speaks the truth! I've come back…from the other side…" Her eyes closed, and Inuyasha's face was blank with shock. His fingers tightened into a fist, and Kohana pulled at his arm, her eyes narrowing.

"Inuyasha, don't listen to him! He's just trying to–"

But Inuyasha was too far gone to listen, and he leapt forward, his claws bared. Sesshomaru leapt off as Inuyasha ran towards his mother, and with a slash freed her from the fingers of the creature. But Sesshomaru suddenly flicked his fingers, and a green acid looking whip flew at Inuyasha. Kohana growled, and quickly strung a bow.

"No you don't!"

She let fly, and Sesshomaru was forced to retreat from the glowing arrow that flew in front of him. His eyes narrowed, and Kohana began running towards Inuyasha, who was trying to fight the demon and catch his mother at the same time. Kohana ran under the woman, and slid under her so they both rolled out of the way.

The woman smiled at her, and Kohana looked up at Inuyasha, who was flying towards them, trying to stop the demon from crushing them all. His golden eyes were wide, and there was the childish innocence there that made Kohana's chest ache. The woman seemed to sense Kohana's sorrow, for she placed a hand against her cheek, and at the same time raised her hand to Inuyasha.

A lotus surrounded by pure light suddenly appeared, and the petals seemed to glitter with energy, and Kohana felt something tugging at her heart, a soothing pressure that made her eyes close of their own accord.

It was like being held by her mother…one last time.

But suddenly, there was a blinding pain, and something seemed to be reaching into her soul, her heart, her very essence that contained her very being…without it she wouldn't be iKohana/i anymore.

It was if hands were tearing at it, sucking it into the darkness.

Kohana screamed…she was so lost in the pain that nothing made sense…nothing at all.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened when the demon disguised as Inuyasha's human mother that was supposed to be searching for the location of Inutaisho's grave was now clutching the human girl, her arms reaching into her, devouring her soul.

Jaken leapt forward with a cry of irritation, his tiny little green hands clenching his large wooden staff, which brought the demon woman back to her senses. She released the girl, whose screams ceased, and she fell to the grass, twitching and shuddering. Her sapphire eyes were wide and scared, and yet unseeing, and after a moment they closed, and she fell limp.

Jaken seethed at the demon. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Forgive me, Master Jaken. I was distracted…the girl, her soul is torn, motherless, I couldn't resist."

"Well start resisting! We need to know where the tomb is!"

"Yes, Master Jaken."

The demon moved to the unconscious Inuyasha, and a shimmering light seemed to envelop them as the vision started for the half demon. The girl was on her side, her hair strewn around her like a halo. The green demon hopped over to her, and looked up at his Lord.

"What do we do with her, My Lord?"

"Are you so blind, Jaken? Can you not see it?"

The green demon studied her for a moment, and after a moment Sesshomaru reached to touch her forehead, and a single finger touched her skin.

For in the instant that the dog demon's finger touched her forehead, a bright green diamond flashed on the same spot, and her scent changed for a split second. Her ears became faintly pointed at the tips, and her fingernails sharpened slightly. But when Sesshomaru pulled away, it all disappeared, and the human smell replaced the strange scent of before.

Jaken's eyes were wide with shock. "How is this possible, My Lord?"

"It does not matter."

Jaken went silent as his master sat slowly on the grass to wait, away from the now human girl, and Jaken sighed, settling down to wait.

Only a bit longer now…and Sesshomaru would finally have the location to the great demon sword…the Tessaiga.


	10. Chapter 9: Into the Graveyard

Please review!

again...this story has a lot of swearing (it's just how Inuyasha and Kohana express themselves...unfortunate as that is) and I warn those of you opposed to swearing to just read around it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Into the Graveyard

Kohana felt so incredibly weak, like the time she had punctured a lung in a fight and had to be taken to the hospital, where they had loaded her up with so many painkillers that she could barely blink properly. She managed to open her eyes, and found that she was on her side, and there was soft, sweet-smelling grass beneath her. The air that blew around her gently was soothing, like a long forgotten lullaby. There was a wooden bridge on the other side of the lake, and there were many small islands that connected together within the body of water.

Inuyasha was standing beside the lake, and Kohana saw a beautiful woman standing beside him, her long gleaming black hair flowing to her ankles, her warm brown eyes staring at him with such tender love that Kohana felt something warm fill her chest. The fabric of her elaborate kimono glimmered in the soft light that seemed to permeate everything.

Oh yes. This was Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother.

Izayoi's voice was soft and gentle, and it seemed to echo in this strange glowing world. "You have grown up, my Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked slightly uncomfortable as he stared at his feet. "I was pretty young when you died."

"It must have been so painful for you." Izayoi's eyes closed briefly in remorse, and her face was pained. She reached for her son's face, and tilted up his chin so he was looking at her once more. His golden eyes were staring at her as if she was the only thing in the world. There was a painful desolation in his face that Kohana had never seen before, but understood completely.

When her own mother had…left…life had seemed much too complicated and painful, and all she wanted to do was end it. Kohana would've given anything in the world to see her mother again, to feel her warm arms surround her, her voice whispering that everything would be all right.

Inuyasha sighed, staring up at the pale whiteness, as if a layer of clouds concealed the sky from view.

"It's not like it was your fault…it doesn't matter, really."

"I'm…sorry."

Kohana stared at them as they stood near the water's edge, Izayoi staring lovingly at her son while Inuyasha glanced at her quickly, as if assuring himself that she was really there.

Then something caught her eye, and it made her heart seem to stop beating.

Izayoi's reflection in the lake…the reflection had no face! Instead there was just smooth, featureless skin…

Kohana suddenly realized that she couldn't move, she couldn't even blink. There were cold hard objects clinking and moving against her skin, and something was chattering behind her ear. She felt her quiver and bow hooked on her shoulder.

_You idiot! _Kohana wanted to scream, _Can't you see that she has no face! Get away from her, you stupid dog!_

"Inuyasha, I want to show you something. Look into the water." The faceless Izayoi smiled tenderly at her son, and plucked a single flower petal from the air, and let it float onto the surface of the lake. It touched the water with a slight ripple, and Inuyasha knelt beside the water.

Kohana stared in horror as Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "It's me…when I was little."

Izayoi knelt beside him, her smile still in place. "Do you remember when you were young, my love? I would hold you…just like this."

Her arms slowly wound around Inuyasha's chest, and he seemed to be falling asleep in her arms, his golden eyes slipping closed.

"Mother…"

Something seemed to snap, and the world was disappearing, the light fading and the grass melting away to be replaced with cold hard reeds and rock. Kohana gasped as she felt cool chains on her skin, around her neck, and the chattering of little demons with swords prancing around her motionless body. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

_It was all an illusion! Where are you, Inuyasha?_

"Kohana! Thank goodness they haven't eaten you yet, let me try to get you out of here!" The girl heard Myoga's reedy voice in her ear, and if she could have, she would've squashed him for sounding so cheerful. Kohana waited, and something sharp and small pinched her cheek, and her hand came up instinctively to slap the parasite against her skin. He straightened his jacket unconcernedly as if being crushed was an everyday routine – for him, it probably was, being a _flea_ and all – and jumped to her shoulder as she sat up. The demons squealed and cried as she kicked off the chains, and got to her feet.

There were tall reeds all around her, and she was about to throw Myoga in the air to try and scout out where Inuyasha was when she heard a pompous voice cry out in frustration.

"I don't _care _what happens to that half-demon's soul, if you have to break it to get the location of the tomb, do it!"

Kohana marched over to where the little green demon was crouched, and grabbed his long staff from behind, kicking him in the back so he was sent flying into the murky swamp water.

"Take that, you little piece of shit!" Kohana shrieked, slamming the top of the staff on the green demon's head over and over until he was almost completely submerged in the water. The faceless woman was crouched on the grass, Inuyasha somehow being sucked into her chest so half of his upper body was still visible while the other half was gone. Kohana jumped over the motionless green figure and grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair, pulling as hard as she could.

"C'mon, Inuyasha!"

"You are too late, my dear." The woman said quietly – her voice was no longer soft and gentle, instead deep and filled with sorrow. "He will be with me forever, at peace with the love he was denied as a child."

Myoga whispered in Kohana's ear. "This demon has many names, but is most commonly referred to as the Un-Mother. She was born out of the grief of losing her children to famine and war, and seeks to fill the painful void by absorbing the souls of others. She seals their childhood spirit inside of her and traps them forever."

"Steals their childhood spirit?" Kohana repeated, and saw that Inuyasha was completely gone except for his hand. The reflection on the water was different, though, instead being the Un-Mother with a much younger Inuyasha cradled in her arms.

Kohana stood and ran towards the water.

_If I destroy the image, then she loses the hold on his childhood spirit, right?_

She swept the wooden staff in the water, splashing around frantically until the image was gone from the surface. The Un-Mother convulsed horribly, and a blood-curdling scream filled the air as Inuyasha was expelled from her chest, and Kohana ran over to where he was blinking rapidly.

"I…I…" He whispered, and Kohana scowled.

"You almost got absorbed by a crazy soul-sucking demon you _idiot_!"

"I finally know where Father's tomb is, Inuyasha." A low voice appeared behind them, and long sharp-nailed fingers suddenly closed around Inuyasha's throat.

Sesshomaru stood behind him, a small smirk on his beautiful face.

Kohana yelled and reached for an arrow, but Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her and he held his hand out imperiously. Kohana felt a powerful gust of energy hit her solidly in the chest, and she was sent flying backward into the grass. She got back up, spitting out clumps of grass, and strung her bow before he could hold up his hand. But he didn't blow her back this time, instead smiled that annoyingly smug smile.

"If you shoot, I will have no choice but to kill him."

That made the girl pause, and her brow furrowed in frustration. Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha, and his head cocked in curious puzzlement.

"Why would Father hide it there of all places? So unprotected, so unstable, so…_disgraceful_. But he did get a bit infatuated with humans towards the end, so I guess that explains it."

"F-Fuck you, Sesshomaru! I don't k-know what the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha sputtered, and the silver haired man didn't even flinch. He smiled even wider, and his hand suddenly disappeared.

"You don't even know? Fine, let's go visit the tomb together!"

Sesshomaru's fingers – glowing with magic – dug into Inuyasha's right eye, and Kohana yelled as Inuyasha writhed in pain. A moment later, Sesshomaru retreated with a small black pearl in his palm. It glinted innocently in the dim moonlight.

"Such a waste…to trust a weak half-demon such as yourself to be worthy of holding such an item…" Sesshomaru murmured, and he released Inuyasha with a dismissive glare.

Inuyasha fell backward, and Kohana ran to check if he was all right. His eye was a bit unfocused, but no real damage had been done.

Kohana got to her feet and screamed at Sesshomaru – who was placing the pearl on the ground – her face brilliant red with fury. "You coward! You–"

But a small green demon suddenly snatched the wooden staff from her hand and waddled over to where his master stood. "My Lord, if I may."

Sesshomaru stood back, and the small demon tapped the pearl with the butt of the wooden staff, cackling with delight when a large whooshing sound was heard as well as the pearl expanding to become a hovering portal.

Sesshomaru didn't turn back once, just stepped into the portal and disappeared in a flash of light. His green servant scrambled to follow him, and the portal flashed white once more before going back to its churning black and gray swirls.

Inuyasha got to his feet, and the force of the portal blew his hair back slightly as he glared into the opening.

"Kohana, will you–"

"Come with you? I thought you'd never ask!" Kohana yelled over the roar of the portal, and reluctantly grabbed his hand.

Kohana dragged him into the portal before Inuyasha could object, and they were suddenly falling from miles above the graveyard that was dominated by a huge and terrible skeleton that towered over all the rest. Kohana screamed – more in shock than in actual fear – as they fell, and a gust of wind forced the two apart, tearing Kohana's hand away from Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, and something large and dark swooped under them with a screech, catching them and hovering in the air while the two gained their balance. It was a huge skeletal bird that somehow flew without flesh and feathers attached. She gasped for breath as she positioned herself so she was sitting on the thick spine that was just in front of the shoulders, gripping tightly to the horns that jutted back from the skull. Inuyasha sat right behind her, forced to grip around her waist as they suddenly swooped into a dive.

"If your hand wanders so much as an _inch_ from where it is now, you're dead." Kohana growled, and Inuyasha snorted derisively.

"Whatever."

"Don't "whatever" me, Dog-boy! I'm just making sure you're aware of the restrictions."

"There really isn't anything for me to _grope_, so…"

A flash of white fur disappearing into the huge armed skeleton distracted Kohana, and she pointed hurriedly. "Hey, is that…?"

Inuyasha looked over at the huge warrior, and his eyes darkened. "Yeah…that's my father."

"Why is Sesshomaru going _inside_–"

But Kohana was cut off as the bird turned suddenly, and she tightened her hold on the horns as Inuyasha wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. The bird screeched once more, and swooped low over the top of the skull, where there was a large smoking hole – Sesshomaru's doing, obviously.

Inuyasha slid off first, and Kohana wasted no time jumping after him. Inuyasha was striding towards the hole, and Kohana was so focused on watching him walk that she somehow managed to land on her backside. She shot up before Inuyasha could look back and laugh at her, and quickly ran after him.

The silver haired boy knelt so Kohana could get on his back, and she did so without comment, and the two of them leapt into the hole of the deceased dog demon's skull, falling feet first towards a dark floor on which Sesshomaru and his servant currently stood.

A single sword was imbedded in the golden platform.


	11. Chapter 10: Tessaiga

Hey! Here's the next chapter, so I hope you guys like it, and please...please review!!!

:D

Question: Am I doing okay character-wise? Plot-wise? Did I do Sesshomaru okay? If you're wondering why he acts a bit weird, just remember what was revealed a few chapters back, and if you're still confused...it gets revealed later in the story, so stick with this!

* * *

Chapter 10: Tessaiga

Inuyasha quickly perched on one of the strange bone like structure that made up the room's interior, and Kohana slid off quickly, drawing out a bow in readiness. They both watched as Sesshomaru approached the podium, his golden eyes bright and flickering in the flames that lit up the chamber. The large fur that cloaked his shoulder caught the bright white light that streamed in the eye sockets and mouth of the huge skeleton.

Sesshomaru slowly reached out for the sword, and Kohana leaned forward in anticipation as his graceful fingers closed around the handle.

There was a trembling in the earth as the podium was surrounded by bright blue light that accompanied the horrible scent of burning flesh. Sesshomaru hissed, slowly releasing the sword and studying his hand with cold golden eyes.

"Father put a shield on the sword…how predictable…" The demon lord murmured, and his little green servant Jaken gaped at him.

"My Lord…what does this mean?"

Inuyasha growled loudly, and jumped down toward the two demons. "It means that Sesshomaru isn't as strong as he thinks he is, obviously!"

Kohana groaned in exasperation as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily, leaning her head against her hand. Why were these two so obsessed with gaining power? Weren't they strong enough already? Jeez…they needed to get a new hobby, because this particular one was likely to either drive them insane or get them killed. Or both. Probably both.

The girl was too far away to hear what was said in the next few moments – she assumed that Myoga was speaking, because Inuyasha was glancing toward a spot on his right shoulder – and was surprised when Inuyasha suddenly leapt at Sesshomaru, his eyes furious and out to kill. Sesshomaru couldn't have looked more at ease, easily sidestepping the attack and smirking as Inuyasha was sent flying into the bones that made up the floor. Kohana winced as the sound of bones snapping underfoot filled the room, and began shimmying down the bones that made up the walls, reaching for her bow only to find that it wasn't there.

_Dammit! I must've dropped it somewhere!_ Kohana mentally punched herself, and, scowling, continued climbing downward as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Still just as childish and weak as you always were…what a pity."

Inuyasha flared, and leapt at him again, and missed him completely, his balance unsettled because of his unfocused eye. Sesshomaru chuckled, and delivered a blow that sent the half-demon flying into the wall. Kohana jumped to the ground, and was distracted from what Sesshomaru was saying, her attention drawn to the small green demon that was raising his staff.

"Let me assist you, My Lord!"

Kohana sent her foot flying into the back of Jaken's head, grabbing the staff out of his hands once more.

"Seriously, you need to back off buddy! I think they're big enough to fight it out themselves!" The small demon fell with a groan, and Kohana bonked him a few times on the head for good measure before turning back to the two quarreling brothers.

Inuyasha was on the ground, and Sesshomaru was diving at him with his hand glowing the poisonous gas, his eyes fierce and his hair flying behind him. Kohana yelled, instinctively throwing the staff in her hands as hard as she could towards the demon. It hit him with a solid _thunk_ in the back, and it made him pause, which gave Inuyasha time to get out of the way and beside the podium.

Sesshomaru was turning, and Kohana screamed. "Inuyasha, just pick up the stupid sword and get this over with!"

"But–"

"No _buts_ mister! Do it, or so help me I will make you wish you were never born!"

"Hey, you bitch! Don't–" Kohana flared, and was about to yell a certain word when Myoga spoke loudly on Kohana's shoulder. It made her blink in surprise to suddenly see the flea on her shoulder. When had _he_ gotten there?

"Listen to her, Master Inuyasha! If Lord Sesshomaru could not wield the sword, that means that the sword is your legacy!"

Inuyasha approached the podium, and Sesshomaru watched coolly from afar, his eyes narrowing when Inuyasha's hand closed around the handle with no reaction from the sword or podium. Inuyasha looked shock, and Kohana bit her lip nervously as Inuyasha pulled on the sword.

The sword remained in the metal podium.

Kohana stared as Inuyasha used two hands this time, puling with all his strength.

Sesshomaru smiled icily, and leapt at his younger brother with a snarl. "It seems that neither of us are worthy to wield it, half-demon!"

Kohana saw a green demon waddling to get his staff, and he faced her with a scowl.

"Stupid human girl!"

"Oh shut it, midget!" Kohana ran out of the way as a flare of fire was shot her way, and she heard Myoga leaping off with a yell of fear. The coward…

The green demon followed her as she ran towards the podium, and crouched behind it, knowing the demon wouldn't dare destroy the sword his master hoped to wield. The demon ran around, and Kohana stood, but lost her balance, and was forced to grab onto the sword to steady herself.

The blade slipped out of the podium as she stepped away, and she was left with the Tessaiga in her hands. Two pairs of strikingly similar golden eyes stared at her with silent shock, and she quickly moved the sword behind her back in an attempt to hide it.

"Um…don't mind me…get back to your useless bickering. I'll be going now…"

But before Kohana could take a step, Sesshomaru had materialized in front of her, his figure looming over her in an attempt to intimidate her. Kohana was used to people doing that, so she stood her ground as he glared at her.

"Who are you, and how did you break the barrier?"

"Okay, who I am is none of your god damn business, and I don't know _how_ I got the sword out, but I like to think it's because of my _wonderful _personality. Don't you think so?"

Kohana could feel Inuyasha cringing behind her, and Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he stared at her. Those golden eyes were scanning her, and they looked shocked in a way that left Kohana extremely confused.

"You are a…"

"Um, are you really that stupid?" Kohana put a hand on her hip, and raised her eyebrow. "I'm a _human_. I don't have a weird fluffy thing over my shoulder, no purple stripes, I don't have fangs," She opened her mouth to show her teeth. "and I'm _pretty _sure that I don't have pointy ears, and I definitely don't have dog ears…" She fingered her ears with a satisfied expression, and then focused on Sesshomaru once more.

Inuyasha yelled angrily from behind the two of them. "Leave her alone, bastard! This is between me and you, not that bitch!" Sesshomaru turned to the girl once more, and stared her down.

"Give me the sword, otherwise I will be forced to kill you."

Inuyasha yelled angrily. "Why so considerate, Sesshomaru? You hate humans, remember?"

Kohana gasped as Sesshomaru sighed, and he stretched out his hand, and a bright green gas began streaming from his fingers, and it made Kohana's skin tingle and smart painfully. She held the sword close to her chest, and winced as the ground around her began to melt and suck her in. She felt panic filling her chest, and she felt herself begin pulled deeper and deeper into the ground.

Kohana saw Inuyasha leaping towards her, his golden eyes wide and his voice yelling something. But it was distant as Kohana stared at him, and she screamed, reaching for his hand.

"Inuyasha, please save–" Their fingertips touched, but suddenly a deep pull yanked Kohana under the melted poison, and she held the sword close to her chest as the pressure pushed on her from all sides, completely enveloping her, and cutting her off from the room.

There was darkness.

_Please save me. Don't let me die. _

A soft light was pulsing from the sword, and she stared at the shining sheath, and suddenly realized that the poison wasn't crushing her. There was a small barrier that surrounded her that was being created by the sword.

_"Wait, Inuyasha's mother was human?"_

The sword seemed to vibrate in her hands, and the barrier only became stronger as the memory returned to Kohana's mind. Lady Izayoi had been human…maybe Tessaiga was created to protect her; maybe it is used to protect humans. That's why Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out.

_"He has always hated humans, especially Inuyasha's mother…" _

And Inuyasha couldn't pull it out…because…uh…he's an asshole?

Kohana snorted, and heard a yell up above her. It was muffled, and she suddenly remembered that she was buried under hardened poison. She poked upward with the sword, and managed to make a large enough hole for her to stand up in. She sighed in relief, and carefully kicked the rest of the hardened poison out of her way.

"Phew…I though I was a goner there…"

Once again, two pairs of eyes were almost bulging as they stared at her.

Kohana waved cheerfully at Sesshomaru, sticking out her tongue. "Did you miss me, you fucking bastard?"

Inuyasha rushed to her side, and Kohana handed the sword to him.

"Please kick his ass, he totally deserves it."

Myoga – who jumped onto Kohana's shoulder – whispered, "Try out your new weapon on Lord Sesshomaru, Master Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, his eyes glowing the strangest shade of gold and red mixed together. "You, a weak half-demon, defeat me? Let's see you try, Inuyasha!"

His face was expanding, his eyes glowing a menacing red color. Kohana felt Inuyasha's hands grab her around the waist and pull her away as Sesshomaru began to grow larger and larger, fur covering his body and huge fangs growing so that they were each the size of my forearm. Kohana gasped as power crackled in the air, energy swirling around the now full-size dog demon that nearly filled up the cavern. A roar shook the walls as Sesshomaru leapt out with a lethal paw, and poison fumes filled the air around the wall as the paw crashed into the empty space. Inuyasha had yanked Kohana into his arms and leapt to the opposite side of the cavern, placing her behind some large bones.

"Stay here." He ordered, and brandished his sword.

The two faced each other down, and Inuyasha leapt towards his shoulder, slashing at the exposed fur. The blade hit the spot with a dull thump, and Sesshomaru roared in challenge when seeing that the weapon hadn't cut him at all. Inuyasha growled angrily, and tried again on his leg, only to find that the weapon was as useless as it had been the first time.

Inuyasha was driven back as he continuously tried to stab into Sesshomaru's hide, but it was no use, and he eventually jumped back to Kohana.

"This thing is crap!"

Kohana bit her lip. "It protected me, so it's not useless."

"Well, it sure isn't helping me defeat him, so I don't–"

"Inuyasha, this sword was passed down to you. It's your sword now, and you're the only one that can wield it."

"What make you so sure?" Inuyasha snapped, doubt in his golden eyes as he stared at the dull blade.

Kohana sighed, and stared at her hands that were clenched in her lap, her face burning. "You're an idiot, but I also know that you're an idiot I can count on."

Inuyasha didn't answer, and Kohana didn't look up from her hands until she heard him get to his feet. He turned away from her, and she looked up to stare at his back. His hair rippled in the wind that was created by Sesshomaru's powerful strikes, and his shoulders were straight, with no hesitation, no fear.

She stammered. "I-Inuyasha, I–"

"Shut up, Kohana."

"Hey–"

"Just…let me protect you."

His voice was soft, and it shocked Kohana into silence. His hand tightened around the sword, and he started walking away from her, his robe glinting in the light that shone from the holes in the skull. Kohana felt a blush rising in her face and neck, and slapped her cheeks hurriedly to clear her mind.

Inuyasha is just saying it to shut me up…it doesn't mean anything, so stop blushing!

Inuyasha let the sword fall to his side, and looked up to yell at Sesshomaru.

"Seriously, I don't get what you see in this sword, it's pretty useless. But since Father seemed to think I would be able to use it, I think the first thing I kill with it should be you, bastard!"

Something humming and pulsing filled the air, and Kohana saw with a gasp that it was coming from the sword in Inuyasha's hand. It was vibrating, just as it had with Kohana under the poison. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment, and then glanced back at Kohana.

She stared for a moment into his golden eyes, and something glowed in her chest as he turned away, and raised his sword for combat.

The two leapt at each other, and something seemed to shift as Inuyasha jumped. The sword grew, the blade widening and shining like newly polished silver, the edge sharpening. Inuyasha stabbed into Sesshomaru's shoulder, and the blade cut through like the skin was butter, cutting downward until the entire arm was severed. Sesshomaru yelped and roared in pain, crumpling to the ground, crimson eyes wild and shocked. Inuyasha landed on his feet, staring with wonder at the transformed Tessaiga. It was majestic and glowing in the sunlight, and Kohana gasped as Sesshomaru roared once more, glowing and swirling into nothingness, and she saw Jaken leaping into the swirl before it soared upward towards the open portal. Inuyasha sheathed the sword, watching it go back to its original shape.

Kohana ran to the boy, and grinned widely as she cupped her hands and shouted to the disappearing blur of white.

"Take that Sesshomaru! You _better_ run!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and stared up at the portal. "Uh, how are we going to get back up to the portal?"

Kohana frowned, and looked around in confusion. "Maybe if we whistle, those birds will come back."

"Yeah…right…"

Kohana glared at him, and pursed her lips to whistle loudly. The sound seemed unnaturally loud in the silent graveyard. Inuyasha sighed, and sat down with a scowl.

Kohana stomped her foot in frustration, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?"

"No!"

"Uh, yeah, you did."

"Well, I'm frustrated!"

Before Inuyasha could answer, a large skeletal bird screeched from behind them and landed with a rustle of its feather-less wings, bowing its head to allow for Kohana to mount. Kohana whirled around to smirk at Inuyasha with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hm…it seems that a certain foot stomper just got us a ride."

"Yeah…whatever."

"Okay, fine. You can stay here and try to get to the portal by yourself." Kohana shrugged, and began to get on the bird. Inuyasha leapt up, eyes furious.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would."

Inuyasha scowled, turning away with a pout, and Kohana laughed loudly, leaning on the bird's neck.

"Unless…you tell me that I'm amazing. Then I _might_ reconsider."

Inuyasha flared angrily, and his ears flattened in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

"Nope." Kohana stared at him expectantly, and Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair with a growl. Kohana slid off of the bird, and the creature settled down, its head resting on the ground. The girl moved closer to Inuyasha, just as the boy muttered something, so softly that she couldn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"….you….ing…"

"Sorry, that's not gonna cut it."

Inuyasha looked positively livid as he bared his teeth.

"You're…."

"Yes?"

Inuyasha snarled, and suddenly darted past her to get on the bird. She gaped at him in astonishment, and he smirked, golden eyes dancing.

Kohana sighed, and slowly approached the bird, stepping on and settling behind the half-demon.

"Darn it…" Kohana muttered, and Inuyasha scoffed scornfully.

"If I said it, I'd be lying…"

"_Sit_."

"Ow!!!"

Kohana rolled her eyes, and reached down to tug Inuyasha to his feet, pulling him onto the bird. As if sensing her intention, the bird pushed off of the skull and soared upward into the sky, into the thick clouds of mist towards the portal that was a black speck in the distance.

As they flew, Inuyasha turned back to look at the skeleton, proud and still in the forsaken graveyard.

Kohana turned to look too, but she only caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared, cloaked by the eternal mist that shrouded the place. Inuyasha turned back, and his golden eyes were indecipherable and cold once more.

The portal grew closer and closer, and when they were close enough, Inuyasha grabbed Kohana's hand and pushed off of the bird, pulling them both through the blackness.


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected Ally

Hey you guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

PLEASE REVIEW!

:D

* * *

Chapter 11: Unexpected Ally

Kohana leaned back, her back touching a smooth boulder, and rested her head against the rock, trying to block out the sounds of Inuyasha eating the ramen Yuki had suggested she bring. Kohana was never much of a ramen-eater, so she assumed that Yuki had suggested it with Inuyasha in mind.

It had been a few days since their trip to the graveyard, and when they had both appeared on the other side, the tiny peal disappeared, fading into the air with a small sigh. Kohana was glad that their trip to the graveyard was over; the place had given her the creeps.

Inuyasha was hunched over the small cup of noodles that Yuki had slipped into Kohana's backpack, heated carefully over a fire. The slurping noises were starting to annoy her, and Kohana felt her mouth twisting in an unpleasant scowl as she tried to block out the sounds of Inuyasha eating. She even tried plugging her ears, but the noise seemed to get even louder.

_If he doesn't stop in five seconds…I'll use that damn necklace. It's a low blow, I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures. _

Kohana peeked at the half-demon through her fingers, only to quickly shut them once more at the sight of hot noodle-flavored-water spraying everywhere.

_ Five._

_ Four. _

Kohana snatched a glance at him once more, and found him looking at her, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. It made such a puzzled expression that Kohana couldn't help but giggle. It turned into a snort when the noodle stuck to his chin, and stayed there stubbornly even though Inuyasha tried to suck it up. She turned away from him, hand covering her mouth to stifle her laughter as a tiny growl of annoyance sounded from the silver haired boy. The numbers she meant to count slipped away as she giggled to herself.

Her sapphire flickered back to him once more, and found that he was staring off into space, his golden eyes watching the clouds as his hands set down the ramen cup and wiped his mouth and hands on his sleeve. It was those golden eyes that caught her attention, and the question blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Hey, how old are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed to her face, and the sunlight lit up his sharp features. "What kind of question is _that_?"

"God, is everything with you this difficult? It's really simple, Dog-boy. I ask you how old you are, and you tell me the answer. There's no need to argue over what kind of question it is or why I'm asking it."

"Feh." The teen turned his head childishly, nose pointed in the air. Kohana rolled her eyes, and rested her chin on her folded fingers.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, and Kohana threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine, be a stupid little prick! See if I care!"

_How hard is it to answer one simple question? It wasn't even very important!_

Kohana growled to herself as she burrowed through her backpack, mumbling obscenities that were often followed by Inuyasha's name. The boy in question looked over to see her with her bathing suit and a towel.

"Where're _you_ going?"

Kohana's shoulders stiffened, and she whirled on him. "Oh, so you want to know the answer to a simple question? I'm going to the pond we passed earlier in the forest. There! It was such a hassle to rack my brain…but…I managed it, because unlike _some _people, I'm more intelligent than your average _dog_."

"Can you stop with the dog comments already?"

"Can _you _answer a simple question?" Kohana hissed back, and the two bared their teeth at each other. Kohana was inches from Inuyasha's face, and would have been blushing at their close proximity had she been slightly more composed.

"Hey, bitch, back off!"

"_Make_ me, you bastard!"

"I didn't do anything, you idiot!"

"You–"

There was a flash of light, which made Kohana snarl and turn towards the source. It was a big floating poof, and it spoke in a high pitched voice that was trying – and failing – to sound scary and threatening. "Give me the sacred jewel sha–"

It was cut off, because Kohana reached out to grab the poof tightly by the lower layer of its body, and the poof squeaked as Kohana tone turned sickly sweet.

"Okay pipsqueak, do you think you could maybe hold that "give me the fucking jewel shards" thought for a bit? If you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of something _very_ important."

The pink poof shivered in fear, and with a loud crack, it disappeared. Kohana followed the light to see a small boy hiding behind a rock too small to completely shield him from view. The boy's face was strangely angled and mature, though his slanted eyes – a merry shade of teal – were extremely childish and mischievous. His little ears were pointed, partially covered by shaggy reddish-brown hair that was pulled back in a small poufy bun at the back of his head. But most surprising of all was the fluffy tail that protruded from his pants, a creamy tan color and impossibly soft.

He was rubbing his arm with a scowl on his face, and Kohana forgot all about Inuyasha as she burst out laughing. The little fox demon poked his head out from behind the rock, and the two heard a high pitched voice cry out.

"When I heard the stories of the sacred jewel shards shattering and the demon and priestess that were searching for them, I was _expecting_ to face fierce warriors! All I find are two bickering idiots"

Kohana sighed while Inuyasha bristled. "Honestly, Inuyasha, you're going to let someone like _him_ get to you? Grow up…"

The fox demon cried indignantly. "Hey, I heard that! I'm more powerful than you think!"

Kohana snorted, and stared at the fox child as he scowled at the bruise that was welling up under his skin. The boy was blinking to clear his eyes, and she saw his little lip trembling. Her heart softened…he couldn't be more than five or six. There was something about him too…that childish fear and uncertainty that shined through his eyes even though he tried to act tough. It reminded Kohana of herself when she had been young, how no one would take her seriously because she was tiny and unable to defend herself.

With a gusty sigh, Kohana reached into her bag and took out her first-aid pack. She pulled out the numbing cream along with some bandages. She ignored Inuyasha, who was staring at her in confusion, and walked over to where the boy was sitting. His teal eyes flickered upward, and he scrambled away from her in fear.

Kohana smiled, and grabbed him by the tail and sat down; pulling him so he sat next to her.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Kohana rolled her eyes, and gently pulled his arm towards her. "Shut up, kid." Kohana murmured as she unscrewed the small tube of numbing cream and gently rubbed some of the thick white substance onto the bruise.

The boy went still when he saw the tube of cream, and his eyes went wide as the effects sunk in, and his mouth dropped in wonder.

Kohana watched him as he gaped, and smiled. "Maybe you should stick to attacking stuff your own size…"

"I am a full-fledged demon! I'm not afraid of anything!"

Kohana reached over to flick him on the forehead, and he squealed as he flinched backward. "Uh, yeah, _sure_ you're not afraid of anything…"

"Th-That doesn't count!"

Kohana laughed as she reached for the bandages. "So…why are you traveling all alone, little guy?"

"My _name_ is Shippo."

"Shippo huh?" Kohana smirked. "Kinda reminds me of a hippo, but alright."

"_Hey!_"

Kohana laughed, patting him on the head. "Calm down, buddy! Jeez, you and Inuyasha are exactly the same! Always taking everything so _personally_…" She shook her head as Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Anyway, I'm Kohana."

She held out her hand, and the little demon took it without hesitation. His eyes brightened when he looked her straight in the eye for the first time, his face spreading in a pleased grin.

"Your eyes are really pretty." Shippo stated bluntly, giving a compliment in the way that only children can, not making it a form of politeness, but instead making it a mere fact that they observe. Kohana smiled as Inuyasha made barfing noises in the background. Shippo peered around Kohana to frown at the half-demon. "What's up with him?"

"Oh don't mind him, he's just jealous." Kohana waved her hand dismissively.

"What did you just say, Kohana?"

Kohana yelled back. "I thought dogs were supposed to have super hearing or something. Guess that explains a few things…"

Shippo giggled as Inuyasha snarled in irritation, and Kohana looked back at the boy once more. "So, why were you after the jewel shards anyway, Shippo?"

Those smiling teal eyes darkened almost immediately, and Kohana frowned as Shippo wrapped his arms around his knees, glaring at the ground.

"I need to avenge my father."

Kohana sighed sympathetically, her sapphire eyes hard as they stared up at the sky. So his father had been killed. It was sad how well Kohana could relate to what the demon fox was feeling right now. Hateful, vengeful, but most of all…so very alone and sad.

"How did he…?" Kohana let the question trail off, and Shippo seemed to come to himself at the question.

"When the Sacred Jewel shattered a few weeks ago, my father and I came upon a shard. My father knew of its power, and we were about to leave it where it lay when the Thunder Brothers came, and saw my father holding the shard. They…they killed him before my father could say a word. They didn't even let him defend himself! They're cowards, and I want to kill them!"

Kohana saw tears streaming down the boy's cheeks as he relieved the event, and he covered his face with his hands. Kohana sighed, and without realizing what she was doing, she pulled the child into her arms, and held him close. Inuyasha was staring at them, his golden eyes for once free of irritation and instead filled with a melancholy longing. But Kohana was probably imagining it, because a moment later he turned away to lean against the rock, facing away from them with his head staring up at the sky once more.

The boy stiffened at first, but Kohana just held him tighter, and after sniffing a few times, the fox demon seemed to relax. His head burrowed into the girl's shoulder, and his sobs were muffled by Kohana's shirt.

"It's okay to cry, Shippo. It's okay to feel angry…it's okay…" Kohana murmured, and was shocked at the motherly protection she felt for this boy, the boy she had known for all of thirty minutes. There was a flare of something in her chest, something foreign and alien to her. It wasn't anything she felt for any human being, even Haru. It was a wilder, more instinctual feeling that made her feel connected to the fox demon in the strangest way. What was it?

After a few minutes, Shippo pulled away, and wiped his face hurriedly. He glanced at her in embarrassment, and she rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. Shippo seemed to lean into the touch, even though he scowled even more deeply.

Kohana smiled, and leaned so she was face to face with the boy. "Now, we have to go avenge your father, buddy."

She got to her feet, and pulled him so he was perched on her shoulder. It was strange, how tiny and light Shippo was. He reminded her of a little bird, clutching to the fabric that covered her shoulder.

Shippo's eyes widened. "You're…you're not going to get mad at me for trying to steal your shards?"

"Nah."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped over to us, and he got to his feet. "You guys done crying over each other yet?"

Kohana smirked, and didn't answer as she and Shippo made their way over to where Inuyasha was waiting impatiently.

"Okay, formal introduction. This is Shippo. Shippo, this is–"

Shippo straightened, glancing up and down Inuyasha's form, his eyes resting on his silver dog ears for a moment before snorting. "I know who this is. My father told me about him…the love-sick half-demon who got himself stuck to a tree by a human priestess…"

Kohana didn't move as Inuyasha's fist collided with Shippo's head. "Sorry, Shippo. You were kind of asking for that one."

Shippo cringed as he clutched his head in pain, glaring at Inuyasha, a look that the immature half-demon gladly returned with gusto. Kohana rolled her eyes, and turned towards the mountains that were constantly crackling with thunder.

"Let me guess…the Thunder Brothers live over in those mountains."

Shippo nodded. "How'd you guess?"

Both Kohana and Inuyasha's eyes locked on Shippo, only to find that the boy was completely serious. The human girl and the half-demon stared at Shippo for a moment longer before turning to look at each other.

Kohana put her head in her hand. "Dear Lord, please deliver this poor soul from eternal stupidity…"

Inuyasha snorted. "I second that prayer."

The three of them set out towards the mountains, Shippo glancing at the two of them in confusion, not understanding their reactions to his seemingly simple question.

* * *

Two demon brothers soared across the sky, and their weapons gleamed in the light of dawn. One of them was handsome and fierce, his long braid of hair whipping behind him in the wind that blew. The other was reptilian, large and cruel, with sharp teeth and beady eyes that were slits, like a snake. A few sparse hairs grew on top of his yellowing skin, and he continuously stroked the hairs, a smug smile on his face.

The larger one suddenly sniffed frantically, his beady eyes spinning towards the earth.

"Hiten, I smell the flesh of a maiden!"

The older brother rolled his eyes, his crimson eyes cold and filled with deadly humor as he smirked at his younger brother.

"Whatever, Manten. Go get her, but be quick. The servants will be preparing our morning meal and I want to introduce you to my newest form of entertainment."

"What kind of woman is she this time, brother?"

"The kind I always go for, need I say more?"

"No, brother, I understand. I will be quick." Manten murmured as he sloped downward towards the scent of a young woman. His eyes scanned the undergrowth, and gleamed when they found what he was looking for. A young girl was standing by a fire, her shiny black hair falling down her back and down her chest, her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently. Probably waiting for someone to return.

Manten caught her scent again, and his smile grew as he landed as softly as he could. She didn't turn, too busy grumbling to herself as she stared out into the forest.

He reached around, and grabbed her around the neck, yanking her backward. Most times, maidens screamed when he did this, or fell unconscious in fear at glimpsing his horrible visage. But this time, he only caught a glimpse of sapphire blue eyes before a fist slammed into his nose, making him cry out and stumble backward. Her eyes sparked and snapped as she faced him, her feet braced apart and her mouth open as she gasped for air.

"Coming at me from behind? Kind of low, don't you think? But I'm easy…" She snarled, and he almost felt fear spike through him at the fierce flare to her eyes as they glared at him. But that long luxurious hair caught his attention, and he straightened.

"Come quietly, maiden."

"Maiden? Jeez…" The girl flipped her hair out of her face – Manten sighed in delight at the way it caught the light of the early morning sun – and ran at him. Manten was prepared this time, and managed to bring his arms up to send her flying into the ground, sending her flying over the fire and rolling desperately over the rough gravel.

She was on her feet once more, and her porcelain skin was bleeding from where rocks had cut when she rolled. Manten advanced, and was about to swing again when she dove at him, ducking under his hands and landing an elbow under his jaw. Manten yelled as he felt bone cracking, and he grabbed her around the throat, gasping for breath.

"You insolent wench! If it weren't for your hair I would have killed you by now!"

The girl choked, sending her foot into Manten's face. He tightened his hold, and after a few moments, her face started turning blotchy as she closed her eyes in desperation.

Her lips were moving, but only gurgles came out.

"Inu…Inu…"

Manten smirked, and suddenly there was a flash of red at the edge of the clearing, and Manten caught sight of a silver haired boy, and he yelled a name as he raced towards them. But Manten was prepared. He was so focused that he ignored the flare that signaled him of the nearness of jewel shards.

He opened his mouth, and released a burst of fire and electricity, making the silver haired boy leap back, tugging back that little fox child of before, the son of the demon whose pelt Manten now wore.

Manten quickly gave the girl a solid blow to the back of the head, and her eyes opened wide before sliding closed, and she fell limp in his arms. He positioned her so she was draped over one arm, and took off, using his cloud to get him airborne and to conceal him as the silver haired boy jumped after them.

They were soon lost in the distance, and Manten grinned at his triumph. He looked down at her, and noticed her face for the first time. She was indeed beautiful, graceful and petite, like a shadowy fox gliding through the narrow undergrowth. And strong – Manten winced as he gingerly touched his jaw. She was the kind that Hiten would fight dearly to win. Not for any feelings deeper than shallow attraction and lust…but more for the challenge of breaking the iron will of such a fierce girl. And then after he broke her he would kill her out of boredom, as he had done with so many others.

Manten hoped that Hiten's current woman would serve to please him until after Manten's potion was ready…because if Hiten saw this girl, he would stop at nothing to bend her to his will.

And he would succeed, because in all aspects of life, Hiten had always gotten what he wanted.


	13. Chapter 12: Ways of Deception

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

understand that because Kohana is so, so, so very different from Kagome, things in this story are going to be a bit different from what they are originally in the manga. please read with that in mind!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 12: Ways of Deception

Kohana opened her eyes, feeling smooth wood against her cheek and her arms and legs loosely bent, her lower arm starting to fall asleep. Her head throbbed as she sat up, gray spots dancing across her vision as the pain pulsed with every heartbeat, and something moving caught her eye. She blinked, taking in the scene before her.

That demon that had kidnapped her – the large ugly one – was stirring something in a large metal pot, humming in a gravely tone under his breath. Kohana's eyes immediately found the two jewel shards on his head, glinting in the bright light of the room. The demon's slanted eyes darted around beadily, swiveling around to lock themselves on the sapphire-eyed girl.

"You are awake, young maiden."

Kohana didn't answer; backing up against the wall warily as the demon came closer, hefting a large knife in his hands. Her eyes glanced around for a weapon, but found nothing.

They both turned to stare at the door when sounds were heard outside, and the demon wrung his hands around the blade handle nervously, turning to waddle towards the door, peeking out.

"I must be quick. If Brother Hiten sees you…"

Kohana took the moment in which the demon's concentration was diverted to kick the pot of boiling liquid over, sending it flying towards the demon's feet and making him howl in pain.

Kohana leapt at him, and kicked him in the back of the knees, making him crumple. She kicked him again in the side for good measure, and wrenched the door open, running out into the hallway.

Only to collide with a tall demon that took on the form of a human, and she lost her balance, falling backward into the wall. The demon before her raised an eyebrow, and his crimson eyes raked up and down her form in appreciation. The woman at his side had pale green skin, and her strikingly beautiful face was pulled into a sneer as her yellow eyes narrowed.

"It is only a human…"

The demon that Kohana assumed was Hiten frowned, leaning forward slightly to examine Kohana, but he didn't speak. Kohana took that opportunity to land a solid punch across his cheek, making him stagger as she rushed past him once more. She ran as fast as she could, and covered her ears as something silvery white and powerful crashed into the wall opposite her, and the scent of ozone filled her nose as she ran. Electricity…the demon could project electricity.

Kohana leapt behind a large jutting wall, and saw that there were several weapons hung there. A slender bow and quiver of arrows caught her eye, and she quickly grabbed them as the demon man spoke.

"You're brave, wench, but bravery doesn't account for much when you lack the strength to back it up."

Kohana gritted her teeth, trying to think of a plan. She had to stop them from attacking her…but how? They would never trust her unless…she found a way to help them.

An idea appeared immediately after, and Kohana yelled out, pulling an arrow into the bowstring.

"Stand down, Lord Hiten, or I will have no choice but to destroy you."

Hiten seemed surprised, for his footsteps paused. "A human, threatening me? How ludicrous…"

Kohana stepped out from behind the wall, and raised her bow and arrow. "I am Priestess Kohana, and I am appalled at your brother's lack of respect!"

Hiten stared at her for a moment, and then started laughing. "You really are amusing, little girl! No one as weak as you could be a priestess…it's not possible!"

Kohana smirked, feeling blood rushing through her ears as she took aim, her eye glancing down the arrow shaft for a moment before letting it fly, releasing her held breath with a slow sigh.

The arrow flared a pale purple-pink, and it flew powerfully towards the woman standing beside the tall man, hitting her in the chest. Her blood-curdling screams were quickly cut off as the sacred energy made her disintegrate into nothing.

Hiten didn't seem bothered by the fact that Kohana had just obliterated his companion, instead he seemed curious. Kohana strung another arrow, and spoke calmly.

"Do I need to test the next arrow on your dear brother, or have I proved myself to you?"

Hiten's eyes brightened, and he seemed at ease, almost relaxed. "Oh yes, you've definitely proved your title as priestess…but that doesn't really give me a reason not to kill you right now…"

"I am not here to kill you; I am here for quite different motives. You see, I am also seeking the jewel shards, to increase my spiritual power and to attain complete control over the smaller villages in this region."

"So…you're a dark priestess." Hiten seemed to relax even more at her words, and Kohana smiled coolly.

"You could say that."

Hiten laughed again, at ease as he turned to his brother, who was hiding behind the overturned table, whimpering at the sight of Kohana's drawn arrow. "It is all right, Manten. This priestess is on our side."

Manten poked his head out, and glared at Kohana angrily. "She ruined my potion!"

"Well, it serves you right for trying to boil her!" Hiten scolded, and Manten growled. Kohana smiled indulgingly at Hiten, who moved closer with a genial wave of his hand towards the outer courtyard.

"Please, let us talk more over tea."

Kohana nodded, and waited until Hiten was walking away before following him out into a small patio like structure that overlooked the entire land. Thunder constantly crackled around them, gray clouds angrily marching across the sky with their dark faces changing constantly.

_Think evil…think evil! _Kohana screamed to herself as she watched Hiten's back, her hands tightening around her bow.

Kohana seated herself on a luxurious padded cushion, while Hiten snapped his fingers, and the two servants suddenly appeared, carrying a high backed chair made of precious metals. Seating himself in his miniature throne, he ordered for a smaller throne to be brought for Manten, and then another servant appeared with tea, giving Kohana a cup and then bringing the tray to his master. Hiten dismissed him a moment later, and Kohana placed her cup of tea to cool on the table before clearing her throat.

"Lord Hiten, I have heard of your deeds, and am surprised at your dedication to collecting the jewel shards. I assure you, that I am not here to take your shards away from you. I instead have a proposition to make."

Hiten watched his swirling tea for a moment before flicking his crimson eyes to stare at her. "What kind of proposition is this?"

"I wish to help you find shards of the jewel, because it would benefit us both. You see, I am the re-incarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. I am sure that you have heard of her."

Hiten's eyes widened slightly, and he struggled to compose himself as he sipped his drink. "My father told me of her strength, and her mercilessness towards demons. She was quite feared in her time…but she is dead now, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, but seeing as I am her re-incarnation…I have gained the ability to sense the shards of the Sacred Jewel. That is how I have been tracking the shards."

Hiten leaned forward in excitement. "You don't say…"

"Yes, my Lord. I was actually very close to finding four jewel shards when your brother kidnapped me." Hiten's eyes flashed at Manten, who flinched. Hiten was about to yell at his brother, but Kohana quickly intervened. "You see, my Lord, the shards I sensed are in the possession of one named of Inuyasha."

"That useless half-demon? I thought he was pinned to a tree!"

"He was, my Lord, but a foolish priestess-in-training named Haru managed to free him from his spell…and now he is free to search for the shards. I was waiting for him to appear so I could destroy him when your brother found me."

Manten's eyes narrowed. "You said "Inu-" while I was choking you, so–"

Kohana sighed dramatically, thinking fast. "You silly demon. I saw how powerful you were, and knew that you would sense the power coming from the jewel shards as Inuyasha came closer, so I tried to say his name so you would know who had the jewel shards you both seek."

Hiten was glaring daggers at his brother, who flushed in anger.

Hiten stood, and grinned down at her in wild greed. "Let us go find this Inuyasha, and take his shards!"

Kohana nodded. "I think that he will be heading towards us, my Lord. You see, he was very interested in killing me, because of the threat I pose to his goal of finding all the jewel shards."

Hiten grinned even more widely. "Excellent! Now, we will leave in an hour. My servants will help you dress in more suitable attire for your status, priestess."

"You are too gracious, Lord Hiten. I will see you in an hour." Kohana bowed politely to both demons, and let the servant lead her down a marble hallway. The servant was a demon as well, her violet skin rich and smooth against the thick brown braid that hung down her back. She let Kohana into a small, brightly lit dressing room.

"There are several outfits to choose from, Priestess. Would you like for your old clothes to be thrown away?"

Kohana smiled. "No, I would like to take them with me, if it isn't too much trouble."

The servant nodded, and closed the door with a soft click. Kohana stood silent for a moment, and then sunk to her knees, staring at her hands that were trembling uncontrollably. Sweat beaded on her brow, and a small shaky laugh caught in her throat.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, the small fox demon child clinging on for dear life as the silver haired boy leaped over a sharp boulder, one of the many that were scattered across the dead plains. The mountains crackled with thunder, and the constant screen of dark clouds covered the sun's rays. It shed a morose dimness on everything, and Shippo shrunk into Inuyasha's back as they passed a few rotting skeletons that were partially crushed by one of the boulders. Myoga was there also, having arrived moments after Kohana was kidnapped.

His thin, reedy voice sounded in the half demon's ear. "We must hurry, Master Inuyasha. I have heard that the Thunder Brothers don't take long to devour young beautiful maidens, and if that rumor is true then we may already be too late."

"Feh, yeah _right_! You said young, _beautiful_ maidens. That bitch isn't even pretty, so…"

Shippo scowled indignantly. "That's not true! She's _really _pretty, and she's smart too!"

Myoga cleared his throat. "Yes, Master, I have to agree with Shippo on this one. Kohana is unlike any woman I have ever met, and I've met quite a number of beautiful women in my life, both demon and human."

Inuyasha scoffed a second time, and his golden eyes flickered upward to the sky that was often spiked with lightning.

"She's tough, she'll find a way out, I'm sure of it. She's probably got them bowing down to her by now, tricking them into thinking she's some high and mighty–"

A huge bolt of lightning shot downward, and Inuyasha leapt out of the way to avoid it as two demons suddenly appeared, their eyes alight with greed as they locked upon the half-demon. One was human shaped and handsome, while the other seemed to be his physical opposite, reptilian and ugly. But both of them had an evil aura to them that was as dark as the sky above.

Inuyasha let Shippo and Myoga scramble out of the way as he braced himself.

"I am Hiten, and this is my brother Manten! We will destroy you, and take your jewel shards, half-demon!"

"Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled loudly over the crackling of thunder, and the tall demon smirked as he glanced over at Manten, who was smiling too.

"Oh she's here. And we're going to watch while she finishes you, maybe even pitch in a bit towards the end. It's only right that she gets to finish what she started."

Inuyasha frowned, completely confused. Manten shifted on his dark cloud that held him suspended in the air, and Inuyasha's chest clenched suddenly as Kikyo was revealed behind Manten's bulk, her dark hair pulled back like it always was, her eyes lowered to her hands, which were loosely clenched around a slender bow, her quiver of arrows secured over one shoulder.

But her attire was not white and red – the customary colors of a priestess – instead being silver and black…the colors of a dark priestess. Inuyasha's mind raced as those lowered eyes flickered up to meet his, and his eyes widened before he could control himself.

The eyes that stared at him were not warm brown orbs that continued to haunt his dreams even after all the time that had passed…they were instead a brilliant shade of sapphire-blue, and they stared at him in determination.

This was not Kikyo. It was Kohana, and she was wearing the outfit of a dark priestess.

In that moment, for the briefest second, Inuyasha saw her as beautiful. In that very instant, she ceased to be Kikyo's double, as he stared at her in the silver and black outfit that made her eyes glow and glint with a silver sheen that hadn't been there before. She was Kohana, and only Kohana. But he blinked, and that feeling retreated to the very deepest recesses of his mind, and he was angry with himself for even allowing those thoughts to surface.

Manten swooped down and she lightly leapt off of the cloud, her sandaled feet braced to absorb the shock of her meeting the ground, her eyes never leaving his. Those eyes that were steady and sure as she pulled an arrow to her bowstring.

_Kikyo pulled back the arrow, and her brown eyes flashed with pain and with fury. Her hair gently flowed in the breeze, and she did not hesitate, she did not waver in her duty._

Kohana pulled the arrow back, and she spoke. Her voice brought Kikyo's last words to the surface, the same words that she was speaking now. Kohana's voice – though completely different from Kikyo's – became the same voice that had sounded on that day…fifty years ago.

_"Die, Inuyasha!"_

Kohana let her arrow fly, and Inuyasha dodged at the last second, the holy energy charring the edges of his sleeve. Inuyasha growled as he rushed at her, the strongest surge of betrayal spiking through him.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha snarled, and she let another arrow fly, and he rolled out of the way as he reached her.

It was strange…Kohana almost let Inuyasha grab her shoulders, and reached into her waist pocket for a wicked looking dagger, letting it slice towards his abdomen. But…the blade missed by an inch, instead going just past him, and she stopped it before it showed on the other side. It looked like she had stabbed him from Hiten and Manten's angle, and it gave Kohana time to get closer. Her voice whispered, too softly for anyone but Inuyasha to hear.

"I'm on your side, pretending to be a dark priestess was the only way to trick them. Pretend to knock me out, and they'll attack you. I'll deal with Manten…Hiten's the one you'll have to careful of."

Inuyasha hissed. "And how do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't know. You just have to trust me, Inuyasha." Kohana murmured, and she shifted so she could slice her hand, letting the blood soak into Inuyasha's stomach. Their eyes met for the briefest moment, and then Kohana smiled coolly, and yanked backward with her knife, pushing him away roughly.

In a much louder voice, she yelled. "Do not underestimate me, demon! Give me the jewel shards, and I may let you live!"

Inuyasha let his fingers touch the blood on his stomach, and the scent made his nose burn, and his ears twitched in unease at the way the crimson liquid glinted on his claws.

Hiten's voice catcalled cruelly. "Look, he's bleeding! A mere human girl managed to injure him! Shows how weak he really is…"

Inuyasha snarled, staring at Kohana as she raised her eyebrows imploringly at him. His mouth twisted in irritation as he yelled.

"Like hell I'll give them to you!"

Kohana drew another arrow, and let it fly as Inuyasha leapt at her once more. The arrow purposely missed, but he ducked to make it seem like she had meant to hit him. He felt incredibly silly, pretending to fight with her, but at the same time he felt the rush of adrenaline that only appeared when fighting an enemy.

He felt like it was fighting the part of Kikyo that continued to torment him, the evil being that gripped at his insides with all of its strength.

Inuyasha slashed at her, and felt a rush of something dark and desirable when he felt her skin slicing under his claws. A mixture of disgust and guilt rushed over him, and he was surprised by the anger that flared in Kohana's eyes. Her dagger flashed as he got closer, and her foot slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him for a moment.

Inuyasha smirked, and swiped at her stomach, feeling the rush of playful battle in his skin. He was toying with her, knowing that she couldn't keep up. Even if she was strong enough to give him a beating, she was nowhere near fast enough.

But she had that bow…

That pretty much evened things out.

Kohana sent another arrow his way, and it blasted a whole part of his sleeve away as he dodged. She waited until he twisted, and stabbed forward with her knife, and Inuyasha only just managed to move, the sharp edge creating a shallow cut on his cheek, the blood trickling down the tan skin there.

Inuyasha lunged for her throat, but she raised her bow, and a pale blue light surrounded the weapon, sending him flying. His back hit the stone solidly, and he was dazed for a moment. He lay there, gaining back his wind.

Hiten and Manten were cheering, and Kohana made her way towards him, her eyes wide with restrained worry. She ran over, and knelt beside him. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, and when the tip of her knife touched his throat he jumped up, grabbing her wrist and jerking the knife out of it.

Inuyasha hissed. "Play dead!"

Kohana didn't nod, but from the look in her eyes he knew that she understood. Inuyasha lifted her up – she struggled enough to make it seem believable – and threw her roughly across the rock. When she hit the ground, something cracked, but it must've been the sound of her hitting the ground…nothing more. She rolled uselessly, keeping her bow close to her chest, and went limp after a moment, ending up on her side, her hair yanked out of its tie, her black tresses loose behind her. Her bow was in her hands, but barely, her fingers limp around the wood.

Hiten's crimson eyes glinted as Inuyasha turned to smirk at him.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Kohana lay there, breathing deeply to try and contain the pain that twisted sharply in her lower right leg. Something had caught on a rock when Inuyasha threw her, and every time she tried to move it, fire flared up her leg. She assumed that it was either broken or badly sprained.

_Shit, Inuyasha! How am I supposed to help you now?_

She peeked through partially closed lashes, only to see Hiten and Inuyasha clashing swords, Hiten's electricity so fast that Inuyasha could only jump and dodge. Hiten's fire wheels caught Inuyasha's attention, and he leapt at Hiten, his claws smashing through one of the wheels, and Kohana quickly closed her eyes as Manten turned her way.

She heard Shippo's voice call out from her left.

"Kohana, can you hear me?"

She couldn't risk answering, and she felt something small on her cheek.

"Kohana, make one sound for yes, and two for no. Are you a dark priestess?" Kohana made two sounds at the back of her throat. Myoga sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You should've seen Master Inuyasha's face when he saw you…I think that his heart stopped for a second."

Uh…is that a good thing?

Myoga went on. "The larger one is heading your way…do you plan to kill him while the other brother is distracted?"

One sound.

"Good, because I think that he plans to double-team my Master. Quick, do it now!"

Kohana opened her eyes, and saw that Manten was only five feet away, his eyes gleaming. She got to her knees, wincing at the pain, and pulled an arrow back faster than Manten could gasp in shock.

"Don't make a sound." Kohana hissed, and Manten whimpered.

"You aren't a dark priestess! It was all just a ploy to destroy the two of us!"

"Uh, no _shit_, Sherlock…" Kohana muttered, and was about to let the arrow fly while exercising that powerful core in her chest, the energy that made the arrows glow, but Hiten suddenly made the earth rumble dangerously. Kohana lost her balance, and the arrow veered slightly to the left.

Instead of making him disintegrate, the arrow lacked the glow, and it pierced him thorough the heart. His slanted eyes bulged as he stared down at the arrow, and he fell backward, almost as if in slow motion. Kohana watched as the reptilian demon hit the ground, and she struggled to her feet.

Hiten was staring at her, and his eyes were wide as they moved to his brother.

"Manten?" When the brother didn't respond, his voice became more frantic. "Manten!"

The fear in his voice made Kohana's stomach turn, and before she could speak Inuyasha's arms were around her, jumping back several hundred feet. The movement jostled her foot, and she gritted her teeth.

"That was quite a throw, Dog-boy."

"You told me to knock you out so…" His golden eyes were defensive, and his silver hair glinted in the electricity that pulsed in the air.

"It's fine." Inuyasha set her on her feet, and she struggled not to sway. The two of them stared at Hiten, who was crying his loss, screaming to the heavens.

Shippo rushed over, and jumped at Kohana. "Are you okay?"

Kohana nodded, patting his head. He clung to her as the lightning flashed mournfully, and Kohana almost fell over as the earth rumbled. Yep, her right foot was definitely sprained; she couldn't put weight on it, and if she did it was extremely painful.

Hiten's eyes suddenly glowed, and his teeth shone in the light as they bit into Manten's forehead. Kohana gasped, and Myoga suddenly appeared.

"He is absorbing Manten's jewel shards. Be careful, Master Inuyasha, he will be many times stronger than before."

Those words were proven as the thunder suddenly boomed so loudly that it hurt Kohana's ears. She fell to the ground as the earth shook, and a dark figure rose from Manten's body. Blood streaked down Hiten's mouth as his form glowed with energy.

"You…you killed my brother! I will kill you, I will kill all of you!"

His eyes glowed even more as he locked gazes with Kohana.

"You first, Kohana."


	14. Chapter 13: Gates of Existence

Hey you guys! Hope you guys like the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!

also, seeing as Kohana is on a different level intellectually than Kagome, the timing in which characters figure things out and question certain themes is going to be a bit different in this story than it is in the manga. Kohana and Kagome both have their strengths and weaknesses, and unfortunately, ability to interpret and have the confidence to try and figure out what she wants to know aren't some of Kagome's strengths. But at the same time, Kohana isnt as good as knowing when to back off and give people their space. So you get some and lose some with both girls as main heroines, so dont think im trying to bash kagome or anything...

anyway, as I said before, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 13: Gates of Existence

Inuyasha ran forward once more, and Hiten rose to meet him, his large electric weapon meeting Tessaiga without hesitation. The two energies were forced together, creating a swirling wind around the two that made Kohana gasp. Inuyasha was trying to overpower Hiten, but the demon was now empowered with two more jewel shards, so the two were unevenly matched.

Kohana tried to get to her feet, but as she tried to do so her ankle jolted suddenly, and a cry escaped her as she fell once more. Inuyasha's head snapped over to where she lay, and his mouth opened to yell her name.

Hiten grinned manically. "Don't look away from your attacker, half-demon!"

The lightning weapon came down upon Inuyasha's shoulder, and the white-hot metal cut through his robe and caused Inuyasha to yell as blood quickly soaked his chest. Hiten knocked Tessaiga out of his hand, tossing it far away to his right, not that far away from where Kohana was propped up on her side. It immediately shifted back to its rusty form, innocent and useless against the ground.

"Give up, Inuyasha…you're finished."

Kohana's sapphire eyes flickered towards the sword for a second, and she moved forward, crawling with a pained grimace on her face.

Her pale fingers grasped around the handle, and she quickly used it to get to her feet, leaning on it heavily as she lifted her right foot up slightly. She searched for Shippo, and found him tugging his father's pelt off of Manten's motionless corpse. Kohana's throat tightened at the frantic huffs of the small child, and she limped over to help him.

They both managed to get it off, and Shippo held it close, his eyes filling with tears.

"Daddy…" He sobbed, and Kohana put an arm around his shoulders, touching the soft pelt with a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was soft, and had a musky smell that was so familiar and soothing that Kohana wanted to bury her face in it. It smelled like…those scattered memories of her father, his beaming face so bright and warm, his hands so strong and comforting as they swung her around in a circle…

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled, effectively bringing Kohana back to reality. Inuyasha used the blood on his chest to send sharp slivers towards his opponent. Hiten dodged, his crimson eyes glowing as he gathered energy for the next strike. Inuyasha seemed to pause, and then his expression changed to a scornful confidence.

"I'm doing this _my_ way!" The silver haired teen yelled. He dodged Hiten's lightning, landing a solid punch to the demon's face, sending him sprawling in the dirt. Hiten was up in an instant, and he was glowing with anger.

"How dare you!"

Kohana grabbed the sword more securely, and yelled.

"Inuyasha, catch!"

Inuyasha leapt over Hiten, towards where Kohana and Shippo were crouched, and Kohana waited until he was close enough to throw Tessaiga as hard as she could, watching it spin slowly in the air as it left her fingers. Inuyasha's clawed hand reached out, those golden eyes flickering back to see Hiten rushing towards him, grasping the handle with a sure movement. His shoulders twisted around at just the right moment, and Hiten and Inuyasha's blades met with a booming clash.

They hit the ground, pressing against each other, and something suddenly flickered in Shippo's eyes. "I have an idea!"

And without another word, he dashed off, leaving Kohana to pick up his father's pelt. She tried to run after him, but she could only manage a quick limp.

"Shippo, wait!"

Kohana saw Shippo pause and wait for her, and she quickened her pace. Something prickled at the back of her head, something ominous sweeping through her skin as she reached him.

"Kohana, _look out!_" Inuyasha voice seemed so soft in her ears, and she realized that it was because something much louder was overwhelming it. Kohana had a split second to turn and stare at the flaming vortex of fire and electricity that was rushing towards her with a vibrating roar that seemed to shake her eardrums. Her body acted instinctively. Her hands pushed Shippo out of the way, sending him flying to the side, away from the fire. The pelt of his father was pressed against her chest, and after seeing Shippo safely out of the way she had another split second – less than that, even – to turn and stare at Inuyasha.

His golden eyes were wide and panicked, that mouth was moving desperately but Kohana knew that it was too late. They both knew that it was too late to do anything more than look at each other one last time.

As the flames hit, Kohana had a fleeting thought.

_I wish that I had had more time with him. Maybe we could've become friends. Maybe_–

But then the heat engulfed her, and all was lost as she hit the ground with a echoing thud. It was strange…the flames didn't seem to get hotter as they enveloped her…they were warm and comforting.

Everything faded out, and there was a washed out color to everything, blending into a simple screen of white.

* * *

_Kohana was standing in a grassy field, a field that was empty and bereft of life. The air was sweet and warm against her skin, and she looked down to see that she was small once more, wearing the little dress that she had practically lived in when she was four. Her hair was chopped off short, and her front teeth were missing. _

_ Kohana's mind spun as the sky seemed to grow larger and larger, the light glowing around a silver tree with the golden light shining through, and a voice called out what seemed like millions of years later. _

_ "Kohana...Kohana…it's time to go!" _

_ That voice…oh that voice! Kohana turned to see her mother standing at the far end of the field, her dark hair tied up in a loose bun, strands hanging around her face. Those familiar brown eyes were bright and joyful, and there was no underlying sadness to her stance as Kohana remembered. That must mean–_

_ Strong hands lifted her up from behind and she felt her heart racing as she turned to stare at her father. _

_ Panic ripped through her as she stared at a mere blur of a face…everything was unfocused except for his eyes and mouth. The panic eased as those sapphire eyes glowed lovingly, and his lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth, that warm smile shining and glowing in the light. Yes…he had the same eyes as she did; he had the same smile…that was what her mother always said. _

_ She wanted to stay in that moment forever. _

_ But then, someone was crying…someone was yelling, and the images of her parents faded. Another took its place, and she gasped. _

_ Inuyasha was bleeding, his shoulder crimson from the blood that continued to pump out of the wound. His golden eyes were as sharp as ever, and he was looking at her. His face was calm for someone who was bleeding to death, and his mouth quirked up in that annoyingly smug smirk. _

_ Kohana stared at the wound, and tried to move forward, but found herself frozen in place by some invisible force. She wanted to see if he was all right, but then she realized that she was pale and almost see-through, like a ghost. She tried to touch her arm, but her fingers passed through like nothing was there. The only solid and visible thing in this strange world of mist was Inuyasha, and he pulsed with energy. _

_"Are you seriously going to die on me? Not surprising, I suppose…"_

_ Kohana knew that this was a dream. This must be the whole light thing that people see before they die, but in Kohana's case, it was her worse nightmare paying a quick visit, its sole purpose being to annoy her for a while longer before she died. _

_ But even with this knowledge, she couldn't help but answer. "Hey, shut up! I'm trying to pass away _peacefully_, which is pretty much impossible when _you're_ here…" _

_"Feh. Typical of a human. Giving up when it gets tough." Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in irritation and Kohana instinctively reached forward to smack him in the shoulder. When her fingers touched his robe the two of them glowed a bright gold color, the light rushing into her with a deep hum. She gasped at the energy that was flowing through her, and found that her body was solid once more._

_ Kohana touched Inuyasha's arm, and found that her fingers didn't sink through him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his lips turning downward in a scowl. _

_ "So basically, that whole line about "passing away peacefully" was a flat out lie." _

_ Kohana couldn't answer, lost in those golden eyes that were smiling at her. Deep in those orbs was a speck of relief, a spark of kindness. Which made her extremely confused, but before she could speak, something bright appeared behind them. _

_ Kohana looked over his shoulder to see three gates. One was golden and shining, pure light and music flowing out of the open doors into the empty space in which the two teens floated. The one beside it was made of earth, and there were plants growing all around it, so bright and full of life. But also of death. Skulls also made up the mud that made the entrance, and the thought made her sad and happy at the same time. The last one was dark and icy, with screams and the scent of burning flesh coming from the entrance. _

_ Heaven, Earth, and Hell. _

_ Inuyasha looked and turned to face them, his eyes flickering around for a moment before he turned to stare at her. _

_ "It's your choice, Kohana. Which one will you choose? I'll see you on the other side…be sure to choose the right one. Not because I _care_ or anything…but if you don't choose the right one, I won't be able to find the jewel shards…" _

_ And with a flash of silver, Inuyasha was gone. _

_ Kohana glanced back at the glowing gold doors of the first gate, and saw with a gasp that her mother was standing there, waving at her. She was in the same clothes that she had been in when she died, and the image of her loving smile made Kohana take a few steps forward towards Heaven's gates. What was keeping her on Earth anyway? Heaven was certainly better than being attacked by demons, and she would be able to be with her mother forever. _

_ But something made her stop, and her sapphire eyes flickered towards the gate beside it. It was the earthen gate, and something red caught her eye as she stared. _

_ Inuyasha was standing there beside the Bone Eater's Well, not speaking, not even smiling. But something in those golden eyes made her hesitate. _

_ "_Which one will you choose?_" Inuyasha's voice echoed in her mind, and she glanced between her mother and Inuyasha. It shouldn't be this hard! She hated Inuyasha, so why was this decision causing her so much frustration? _

_ Kohana looked back at her mother one last time, and her eyes widened at the gesture her mother was making. _

_ Her mother was shaking her head, her eyes warm and knowing as they gestured for her to go into the earthen gate. Her mother then turned, and, giving one last smile, disappeared into the silver glow. _

_ Kohana smiled slightly, and took a deep breath before running into the golden light of the earthen gate, feeling her heart soar as she saw Inuyasha smirk, holding out his hand. Her slender hand reached his calloused one, and the moment their hands touched, Kohana knew that she had made the right decision. _

_ She would die someday, that much was certain. But as long as she had a say in it, she would definitely choose remaining in the land of the living. There was so much to feel, so much to see…so many people to meet. _

_ Kohana's role in the fabric of destiny wasn't quite finished yet, though of course the girl wasn't aware of this at the time – she wasn't even aware that she _had _a role in anything of the sort. _

_ Her resentment towards the half-demon before her was forgotten in that moment, and for a split second, both of them were at peace. A grin stretched across Kohana's face, so bright that it lit up the entire sky. _

_

* * *

_

Kohana couldn't open her eyes, and instead could only listen and feel as something moved nearby, something small and light. Another sound, something hitting the ground in frustration.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha whispered, and Kohana's chest clenched at how his voice cracked. "Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!"

Shippo was crying somewhere to her left, and she heard Myoga's voice saying mournfully.

"She died honorably…she probably didn't feel much pain. You see, her spirit is letting us look at her without her injuries…to let us remember her for her beauty."

Kohana couldn't think properly, her mind sluggishly flicking through all she had heard. Where was her father, where was her mother? Were they both dead? Oh yes…they were both gone forever.

She felt flickering warmth around her form, and became aware of a whispering voice in her ear.

_ Well done. _

_ Why didn't I die? _Kohana thought tiredly, and the presence seemed to smile.

_You made the right choice._ The presence seemed to flicker dangerously, and the voice quickly spoke once more. _Protect my son…protect Shippo, now that I am unable. Make sure that he grows up to be a good man, do not let him become hateful towards the Shikon no Tama because of my death. _

Kohana mentally nodded, and the inner voice seemed to hum with satisfaction. The heat was leaving her body, and a rush of cold air buffeted against her skin as the warmth soared upward. Kohana heard Shippo's gasp.

"Daddy's fox-fire!"

Kohana slowly opened her eyes, her muscles aching and her ankle throbbing continuously as she stared up at the sky that was still scattered with dark clouds. But there was no thunder…there was no sound at all besides the sound of Kohana's breathing as it suddenly filled the silence.

Kohana felt impossibly tired, but she forced her eyes open. Shippo's face suddenly peered over her, and she looked at him with a small smile.

"Shippo…stop crying, you big baby…" She murmured, only to have Shippo break out in fresh tears. Myoga was perched on the small demon's shoulder, his eyes shocked.

"We thought that you were dead!"

Kohana laughed, only to find that there was smoke lodged in her chest, and it came out as a crackling heave of a cough. Kohana managed to sit up, and Shippo tried to help her pull herself to her feet, but when her right foot touched the ground, she fell back, sweat beading her forehead.

"I…can't…I can't…move." Kohana gasped, and Inuyasha's voice pierced the anxious silence.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt, I would've taken you farther away from the fight!"

"I…didn't want to…distract you."

Inuyasha scowled deeply, and didn't reply as Kohana smiled weakly at him. "You won, right?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha's golden eyes were dark as they stared at the five jewel shards that he had put into the small glass jar that held the rest of the shards. They sparkled in the light, and Kohana reached for them. Inuyasha gave them to her after a moment's hesitation.

Kohana stared at the shards, and smiled without humor.

"So much fighting…over a few shards of this thing. So much pain caused," Her eyes flickered towards Shippo for a moment before returning to the jar. "because of the goal to simply become stronger. It's rather sad…isn't it?" Kohana didn't wait for an answer, just slipped the jar into her pocket, and tried to get to her feet once more.

She got to her feet, leaning on her left foot while gingerly trying to walk on her right. Pain spiked through the muscles, and she fell forward, frantically putting out her hands to break her fall.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and sapphire eyes widened at the actions of the half-demon, who was currently shifting so his back was facing her.

"Get on."

Kohana blinked in confusion, and slowly bent down to wrap her arms around his neck, blushing slightly at the way his hands rose to grip just above her knees.

"No groping…" Kohana mumbled, and Inuyasha smirked as he rose to his feet, Shippo leaping up to grip onto Inuyasha's other shoulder with a sigh, gabbing animatedly to Myoga.

"Again, nothing to grope…"

Kohana smiled slightly, and couldn't help but notice how secure she felt in his arms, how his voice rumbled throughout his entire chest as he spoke. The firm muscles shifted and flexed in his shoulders as he ran, and after a moment's hesitation, she laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes staring at the way his silver hair blew behind him in ripples.

"I'm sorry…for making you worry." Kohana murmured, and Inuyasha scoffed.

"I wasn't worried…so don't waste your breath…"

"_I_ think you're lying."

"You calling me a liar?" Inuyasha snapped, and Kohana sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be worried, Inuyasha. Everyone gets worried sometime or another." Kohana was falling asleep, slowly but surely. But as she let her eyes close, something occurred to her, and she sat up on Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha, your shoulder! Is it okay?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha shifted so she was more secure, and his head was at an angle that prevented the human from seeing it. If she could've seen his face, she would've seen the strangest expression on the half-demon's face, one that was scornful, but smiling at the same time.

Kohana sighed, and leaned her head once more against his shoulder. "Okay. But just to give you a heads up, I'm forcibly examining your shoulder when we get back to Kaede's village."

"Feh…as if you could catch me."

"We'll see…"

"What's that supposed to mean, Kohana?"

"I think you're smart enough to figure it out on your own…"

Inuyasha huffed at her pleasant tone, and Kohana glanced around with a frown. "Hey, did you guys bring my bag?"

Shippo shook his head. "Don't worry, Kohana, we hid it really well."

Kohana smiled at the small demon. "Okay, good. I really need to get out of these clothes…they're quite uncomfortable. If I ever got to meet Kikyo, the first thing I would ask is how in the _hell_ she wore this outfit every day…"

Shippo laughed, but Kohana noticed that Inuyasha stiffened at the mention of Kikyo, and saw that his golden eyes had become hard and melancholy. There was a smooth expression on his face that was almost like a thick and cold wall. Kohana knew now without a doubt…that something had happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha.

But what?

* * *

"Kaede…can I ask you something?" Kohana asked quietly, glancing towards the door to make sure that Inuyasha was still gone. She saw Shippo playing by himself in the small grassy area that lay just outside the hut, and sighed at the happy sounds that he made as he floated small leaf boats down the stream.

Kohana had waited until Inuyasha left the house to ask what had been on her mind since that flash of confusion had entered her mind concerning a certain priestess and half-demon, and she waited impatiently for the elderly priestess's consent. The girl watched as the elderly priestess placed malleable pieces of birch bark around her swollen ankle, wrapping bandages tightly around the wood once it was shaped into a kind of boot. Kaede said that birch bark, once softened in boiling water and allowed to cool, would harden into a cast that could allow for Kohana's sprained ankle to heal without any complications.

"Of course, child…what is it?"

"This might seem a bit strange of me to ask this, but before Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, and before Kikyo died…was there something going on between them?"

Kaede's hands froze suddenly as she was tying the last bandage around Kohana's foot, and after a moment she slowly began tying once more, those wise eyes sad as they focused on her task.

"Aye, child."

"But then why does Inuyasha hate her so much?"

"It was not always so…"

Kohana frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaede's eyes seemed to glaze over as she recalled those memories of her childhood. "My sister Kikyo was a powerful priestess, as I'm sure you know. When she was entrusted with the sacred duty of protecting the Shikon no Tama…many demons came to try and steal the jewel. One of them was Inuyasha. But my sister was so powerful that not even Inuyasha could defeat her. They all fell…except for Inuyasha."

Kohana frowned. "Wait, if Inuyasha was trying to get the jewel, why didn't she just kill him like she did with the others?"

"I am not sure. Maybe Kikyo felt sympathetic towards his life as a half-demon…for in being a half-demon he was as isolated and lonely as my sister was." She pursed her lips for a moment before going on. "Anyway, Inuyasha and my sister grew closer over the span of three years, and though I was just a girl at the time, I knew that their relationship was no longer one of priestess and demon…or even of friends."

Kohana felt her throat tightening as she recalled that torn look in Inuyasha's eyes when Kaede had revealed that Kikyo had died. The sadness that still lurked in those eyes whenever Kikyo was mentioned.

She knew what Kaede was trying to say, but still her lips parted to whisper. "They were in love."

Kaede nodded, and Kohana bit her lip as she stared at her clenched hands. "But…then why did Kikyo pin Inuyasha to the Go-Shin-Boku? If they loved each other so much…what went wrong?"

Kaede sighed, her eyes staring into the flames of the fire pit. "Inuyasha used his claws to incur upon Kikyo the wound that would take her life, and pinning him to the Go-Shin-Boku was her final act of vengeance."

"Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that!" Kaede seemed puzzled at Kohana's fervent rebuttal, and Kohana quickly made her tone dismissive, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "I mean, sure, he's still a complete ass, but he's not _evil_."

Kohana expected Kaede to disagree with her, and was surprised when the priestess nodded. "I know this too, but there is no other explanation."

Kohana's mind spun as she stared at the flames as well. What could've happened? One day, Kikyo and Inuyasha are in love…the next they're trying to kill each other. What the hell could've changed that quickly?

Unless…

Someone had set them up.

Kohana's head snapped up, and she stared at Kaede, who was stirring something in a small pot. The skin on Kohana's legs – she had changed out of the priestess attire into a pair of jean shorts and a dark gray tank top – prickled as the suspicious feeling traveled all the way up to her hairline.

That would explain everything!

Kohana felt a swelling of excitement in her chest as she leaned forward.

"Kaede…was there anyone who was resentful towards Kikyo or Inuyasha? Besides the people who just wanted the Shikon no Tama? Was there anyone who harbored any feelings for them that could possibly lead to violence?"

"Well, there was a man who felt certain feelings towards my sister…but he died, a few days before Kikyo was attacked."

"What was his name?"

"Onigumo. He was unable to move, as his injuries were so great. Kikyo cared for him for many months, but visited less and less as Inuyasha came into her life. She left the job to me."

Kohana frowned, and thanked the woman before getting to her feet rather awkwardly, and limping outside. The thoughts of Kikyo and Inuyasha filled her mind as she let the sun sink into her skin. She heard a small voice calling her name, and smiled as Shippo grinned at her, running over to show her the small leaf boats that were quite detailed; with tiny grass sails and small seeds for portholes.

The mystery of the one who had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying one another was pushed to the side as Shippo handed her one of his many boats. Kohana smiled, and cupped the boat in her hand, blowing gently on the tiny structure so that it blew off of her hand. The girl and fox-demon watched as the breeze picked up, and the tiny boat was pushed upward, sailing peacefully across the pale blue sky.


	15. Chapter 14: Two Lies and a Truth

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it, and sorry if the text is a bit funky...my computer has been acting up lately...

anyhoo, here's the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

_

* * *

Chapter 14: Two Lies and a Truth_

The sky was a glorious painting, starting at the top of the heavens that was the edge of the canvas and stretching out as far as the eye could see. The upper layers were a deepening shade of purple and blue, with the faintest glimpses of stars appearing from under the veil, and the color brightened as it moved closer to the setting sun that sent blinding rays of orange and crimson into the clouds.

Kohana sighed as she leaned back on her hands, watching as Shippo rolled up and down the grassy hillside, calling to her in his sweet voice.

"Did you see how fast I went that time?"

"Yes, Shippo, I saw it."

"Wasn't it awesome how at that last part, I almost flipped over and landed face first in the poison oak?" Kohana sighed, a small smile turning her lips upward.

"I don't know that I would use the word _awesome_ to describe it, Shippo."

Shippo huffed, but forgot his irritation in an instant when Kohana held out her arms. He rushed into them, and she held him close for a few moments, the two of them staring out silently at the sunset.

A huge yawn stretched Shippo's jaws apart, and Kohana saw that the demon-child had cute little fangs that were the size of her pinkie nail. Adorable little things, but still quite sharp looking…

Kohana sighed, and slowly pulled away from him. "Go get some sleep, Shippo. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay…" Shippo said drowsily, and nuzzled into her shoulder for a moment before quickly running down the hill towards Kaede's hut. Kohana stared after him, the warm summer breeze blowing her hair behind her.

A week had passed.

Kohana stared at her thickly bandaged foot in irritation, and tucked her hair behind her ears as she scowled at the grass beneath her hands. It was so long to be unable to run like she was used to being able to do, but more importantly, it was taking time out of their mission to find jewel shards. That was the drawback that Inuyasha continuously reminded her of. Kohana wanted to punch him, and yell, _It's not _my_ fault you threw me so hard that my foot got sprained! So get over it, for heaven's sake!_

But of course…Inuyasha wasn't one who would take that quietly. Neither would Kohana, if spoken to like that, but for once she wished that the half-demon would be the mature one.

Kohana sighed, and lay back in the grass with a huff of exasperation. She also had to find a way to ask Inuyasha about Kikyo without being completely inconsiderate, which would result in him completely shutting her out.

Kaede had told her all that she knew about what had happened on that day, but Kohana needed Inuyasha's side of the story.

Why was she doing this, anyway?

Kohana closed her eyes as she asked herself that question.

Was she doing it because she wanted to be truly helpful, instead of just the weak human that happened to be able to sense the Shikon no Tama? Was she doing it because she felt indebted to Kikyo, her predecessor, to find out who was the real cause of her death and her so-called betrayal?

Yes, both of those were true, but she felt something else in that respect, something more.

Was she doing it because she knew that Inuyasha was hurting? Did she want to see him leave that pain behind him?

Kohana's eyes opened, only to find herself face to face with two golden orbs that were staring at her unblinkingly. She shrieked, and threw up her hands to push that oval face out of her vicinity, rolling over so she could see her offender.

Inuyasha blinked, staggering backward. "Hey! What the hell?"

"I should say the same thing, you creeper!" Kohana seethed, struggling to slow her fluttering heart. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Jeez, calm down already!" Kohana huffed angrily, and sat up with a scowl.

"What do you want, anyway?"

"Kaede told me that you wanted to ask me something…" Kohana flushed as she remembered the knowing glint in that old woman's eyes, and scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring out at the fading light seemed to be scolding her as she sat there, and deep melancholy struck her as she glanced at Inuyasha, whose eyes matched the deepest center of the sun.

"Never mind…it's not important." Kohana leaned back, and a small smile crossed her lips, but it was a sad one at the same time. She realized that it wasn't her business to try and nose into someone else's affairs, especially one that involved betrayal. That was a habit of hers, she always wanted to be involved in every little thing, wanted to be the one to solve the unsolvable puzzle.

But maybe this wasn't the kind of puzzle that could be solved by one person. Maybe it was the kind of puzzle that needed to solve itself over time.

Maybe that was it.

Kohana stared up at the darkening clouds, and was surprised to see that Inuyasha was still seated behind her, and she glanced back at him to see that he was also staring up at the faint stars.

"If I asked you something personal, would you answer it?"

Inuyasha scoffed derisively. "No fucking _way_..."

"Let's make it a game, then. I'll tell two lies and one truth, and you try and guess which one is the truth."

Inuyasha's ears perked curiously, and his lips turned downward in confusion. "This is a game in your world?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to show how well you know the person, to be able to discern by just their tone and expression which stories are lie and which are truth."

Inuyasha hesitated, and then sighed. "Fine." Kohana smiled, and let her eyes go back to the stars.

"Okay, I'll start. Hm…all right, I've got it. I like strawberries…I've never eaten a pickle…and I'm allergic to dogs."

Inuyasha scowled. "You really have it against dogs, don't you?"

Kohana didn't answer, just smiled serenely at him while he thought. Somehow, he shifted so he was lying back, their bodies like reflections in a mirror, seemingly like a constant line that is connected by the tops of their heads. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I guess that…the dog one is the truth." Kohana made a face, and rolled over so she could smirk down at him.

"Nope! Really Inuyasha, if I was allergic to dogs, then how have I been able to be around you for the entire time I've been here without sneezing or getting an allergic reaction?" Inuyasha scowled, and Kohana laughed at his disappointment. "I know, me being allergic to dogs would be a relief to you, but also such a hassle, seeing as we have to kind of be around each other for this whole Shikon no Tama search to be successful."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"The first one and the last ones are lies. The truth is that I've never eaten a pickle. Nasty looking buggers…"

"You don't like strawberries?" Kohana nodded, rolling back so that her back was pressed against the grass. "I'm actually quite violently allergic to those things, if I get within an inch of them I break out in hives all over, and my throat swells up so that I can't breathe." Inuyasha sighed, and Kohana looked at him pointedly. "Okay, your turn."

"No way."

"Hey, I did it!"

"So what?"

"C'mon, Inuyasha, don't be a wimp."

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Wimp?"

"Yes, a big, blubbering _wimp…_" Kohana grinned at the tenseness that swept through him, and sat up to look at his face as he spoke gruffly.

"_Fine_. I…like noodles, I like the smell of flowers…and I _hate_ the smell of blood…" Kohana studied his expression for a minute, and a grin broke out over her features.

"Inuyasha, those were all truths!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open, only to find her bent over him, giggling madly. He sat up, and she fell back into the grass, snorting in amusement. "What's so funny?"

Kohana coughed, and replied. "Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of! It's just that…you're like my friend Haru in a way. You know, the one you met over in my world. You both are so easy to read, and are pretty pathetic at hiding your emotions. I envy you, in a way." Kohana said quietly, turning to stare at the almost completely concealed sun. "I can lie so easily, it makes me feel like everything I say is just one step from the truth. I don't mean to, but I cant always seem to say what I really say…it's just always…_wrong_."

Inuyasha was watching her, and after a moment Kohana smiled widely and turned to him. "Okay, it's my turn. Just focus, and try to tell which one's the truth."

Inuyasha was in competitive mode now, and he leaned forward uncomfortably close as he studied Kohana's face for any lapse in concentration.

Kohana cleared her throat, and thought for a moment. "Okay: I like getting flowers, I like being wrong, and my favorite food is grilled fish with rice." She almost laughed after saying the second one, but caught herself before Inuyasha could notice. Inuyasha stared at Kohana for a moment after she was done, and his golden eyes narrowed.

"…the one that's true is…the one about you liking to get flowers."

"…No…"

"What?"

"Seriously, do I seem like someone who wants _flowers_?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know that, stupid?" Kohana laughed.

"The point of the game is to try and get to know the other person better, Inuyasha."

"Like hell I'd want to get to know _you!_"

"Then this game is entirely pointless. I'm going inside, _stupid_!"

"No! One more game! I'm going to show you that I can figure you out _without _getting to know you!"

* * *

The sun sank below the horizon, but the two teenagers were so caught up in their game that they didn't even notice. Two heads – shining silver and glossy black – were bent so closely together that one who didn't know who the two individuals were might think that they were lovers.

Those who thought that couldn't be farther from the truth.

But these two were discovering something even more precious in those dark hours of twilight that shrouded the village. Something that would soon come into play in the times to come in this fabric of destiny.

Friendship.

The boy's eyes shone in the moonlight as the girl laughed, and a small smile stretched across his lips as he looked up at the slowly rising moon whose light made the thick grass glitter like silver as it blew gently in the breeze, and made the trees gleam with a mysterious light.

The night gave the two a sense of security that wasn't known to them before, and the boy let himself smile, knowing that the darkness hid his emotions from full view. The day would soon come, and their quiet bond would be shifted as the fierce sunlight brought with it their resentment towards one another. But…that bond was slowly changing, that resentment transforming into something, so slowly that the two teens failed to recognize it. They couldn't see it for what it really was, they would continue to throw up those barriers, continue to put up the façade of hatred that they believed was genuine.

The sounds of indignant denial filled the air, as the girl playfully tossed grass in the boy's hair and he blew it off of his nose with an irritated huff. The wind seemed to carry the sounds though the tree branches and through the fields that were lush with summer harvest. The sound of two souls – both of which were torn and guarded with chains of a troubled past – finding one another, and the sound of both of their chains rustling, as if slowly loosening their hold.

The chains didn't disappear, but there was a definite shift as the two teens sat together under the light of the full moon.

* * *

The air was bright as the group let the current slowly take them down the stream, and Kohana rolled her ankle experimentally as she watched as tiny stones on the rocky shore glittered in the bright sunlight.

Kohana leaned over the side of the boat to let her fingers touch the gently flowing water, relishing the cool liquid against her heated skin. Her bow was on the ground of the boat beside her, along with a quiver of arrows. Shippo was on her shoulder, and she held him as he dipped his feet into the water. Inuyasha was sitting stiffly at the head of the boat, his shoulders tight as he glared at the area around the river.

Kohana sighed. "Glaring at the bushes isn't going to help us get to the other side of these mountains any faster, Dog-boy…"

Inuyasha scowled, and Myoga, who was perched on his shoulder, spoke quietly.

"Master Inuyasha, what are these webs?" Kohana looked with interest at the white material that stretched across the chasm between the two cliffs on either side of the river.

Inuyasha let his hand reach up to touch them, and his claws cut through them effortlessly. The half-demon brushed his hand off dismissively.

"It's nothing…"

Shippo rolled his eyes as he scampered up Kohana's arm to peer out at the surrounding environment. "Hey, look! There's an animal!"

Kohana turned to look, and suddenly saw two chocolate brown eyes staring at her from within a thicket of briars, the black fur around the eyes thick and fine. The fox's teeth were bared slightly, but there was the strangest sense of familiarity that was similar to what she felt with Shippo every time he came close.

Inuyasha hadn't bothered to look, and didn't notice the fox shimmer slightly. Kohana couldn't look away, and before the shimmer could conceal the fox completely, the creature turned and slowly disappeared into the brush. Something tugged at Kohana's chest, and she jumped over the side of the boat before she could stop herself. She had to follow that fox…it was calling out to her.

The water was surprisingly cold, but she didn't care. The calls of Shippo didn't reach her, and she submerged under the water to try and swim towards the shore. Her feet quickly touched the bottom of the river, and she waded through water that just reached her shoulders.

Inuyasha was about to jump in after her, but something caught Kohana's eye. Something above the rocky shore, on the cliff, was moving. She gasped when she saw a girl, a year or so younger than her, with mousy brown hair, cry out and trip over her own feet. The girl was sent tumbling over the cliff, and she yelled.

"Inuyasha, the girl!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped to the falling girl, and with a huff, he jumped and caught the girl with ease, gracefully falling down to land on the shore.

Kohana quickly got to the shore as the girl wiped her gray eyes hurriedly. "Thank you so much, sir, I–"

But those clear gray eyes saw the dog-ears that Inuyasha sported instead of human ears, and a shriek filled the air as the girl smacked him solidly, forcing him to drop her.

"You vile demon! Unhand me!" Kohana frowned, and knelt beside the girl, grabbing her arm forcibly when she made to hit Inuyasha again.

"Its so surprising how people in this time just seem to forget their manners…I mean, not even thanking the person that just saved them? Kind of shameful…"

The girl gasped as she saw Kohana, and she flushed angrily. "Do not try and scold me! You are just as bad as the demons themselves!"

Kohana raised an eyebrow, and Shippo and Inuyasha silently cringed as her eyes flashed.

"Okay, missy, you need to show some gratitude, otherwise I will take you back up the mountain and push you off myself!"

Kohana let her go, and glared at her. The girl glared back for a moment, and then sighed.

"I am sorry…thank you, for saving me."

Kohana smiled. "That's better. Now, let's see what we can do for that arm of yours. Is your leg hurt? I just got over a healed ankle too…what a bummer…"

The girl blinked with surprise as Kohana gently took her arm in her slender hands, and reached into her bag for the small tube of antiseptic, along with a roll of bandages.

"What's your name?"

"Nazuna."

"Why were you running?" Nazuna bit her lip, and glanced back up at the cliff.

"There are demons plaguing these lands, called spider-heads. My master and I have been trying to avoid them for the past few weeks, but they are becoming too numerous for us to fend off."

Kohana frowned, and looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, we should look into this."

Inuyasha scowled. "Are there any jewel shards?"

"No, but–"

"Then I'm not interested…let's go." Inuyasha made to get back into the boat, and Kohana hissed.

"Hey, you can't just turn your back on people who need our help!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "We need to cross the mountains before nightfall."

"Why are you in such a hurry? It's obvious that we cant cross the mountains in only a few hours, so why are you so anxious?"

"None of your business!"

"Hey, I have just a big a part of this as you do, Dog-boy! So don't you dare suggest that I don't have a say in this!"

Inuyasha leaned over her, and snarled. "We have to go!" Kohana stood up, and glared at him for a moment before reaching down to gently help Nazuna to her feet.

Her sapphire eyes were bright and cold, and Shippo glanced nervously at the livid half-demon beside him.

"Nazuna, lets go. Can you hold my bow, quiver, and backpack?" Kohana asked curtly, handing the girl her bow and quiver as she knelt to the ground in front of the injured girl.

"Get on."

Nazuna, who was a few inches taller than Kohana, raised an eyebrow as she put the large pack over her shoulders. "Um, I highly doubt that you'll be able to–"

"Get. _On._"

Nazuna scrambled to obey, and Kohana closed her eyes for a moment, adjusting to the weight before standing up in a sure movement. Kohana was strong, and thankfully, Nazuna was extremely skinny, so her weight wasn't anything Kohana couldn't handle.

Kohana began to walk in the direction of the stone path that wrapped around the cliff. Nazuna pointed to the very top of the nearest cliff.

"My Master and I live in a shrine over in that direction." Kohana nodded, and made her way towards that direction.

Inuyasha was struck dumb for a moment, and Shippo, after giving Inuyasha an anxious glance, scrambled after the two of them, his fluffy tail bouncing as he ran. Inuyasha scowled darkly, and after a moment, stalked after the group, grumbling under his breath.


	16. Chapter 15: New Moon

Here's the next chapter! hope you like it!

please review!

* * *

Chapter 15: New Moon

The sky was blending into the deep pinks and oranges of sunset when the peaceful shrine came into sight, and Kohana shifted so that Nazuna was more comfortably distributed on her back before starting up the daunting stairs that stretched far up to the shrine. Inuyasha was walking behind them, and Shippo was riding on his shoulder, the two of them silent as Kohana paused to wipe a streak of sweat from her brow.

Inuyasha glanced at the sky, and Shippo sniffed at him for a moment before shrugging, standing up and peeking over Inuyasha's head at Kohana.

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be offering to help Kohana?" Inuyasha scowled, and Shippo shrunk into the fabric of his robe as the half-demon snapped at him.

"What are you, my mother?" Kohana snorted at that, and Inuyasha snarled. "Eavesdrop much?"

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping, Dog-boy, especially when you're saying it loud enough for everyone within a mile to hear."

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned his face away in irritation, and Kohana glared at him over her shoulder.

_He's such a jerk! Not even willing to help an innocent girl whose being attacked by demons! _Kohana thought angrily, and quickened her pace until she was practically running up the stairs, Nazuna clinging for dear life as she bounced on the older girl's back.

Inuyasha growled, and quickened his pace as well.

Shippo coughed. "Maybe you should apologize to each other, Inuyasha."

Kohana and Inuyasha turned and yelled at the same time, causing Nazuna and Shippo to flinch.

"Shut up! I'm never going to apologize to _her_!"

"Shut up! I'm never going to apologize to _him_!"

Sapphire and golden eyes clashed furiously for a moment, and with a huff Kohana turned and resumed her running up the stairs, her hair blowing behind her as she reached the top. Inuyasha growled, and was about to start yelling again when he saw the old man who was hurrying towards them.

Kohana immediately let Nazuna down, and the young girl ran over to the priest, who touched her shoulders in concern.

"Nazuna, you're safe! I feared that you were devoured by spider-heads!"

"No…these demons helped me Master, I'm sorry…"

Shippo frowned, and crossed his arms huffily over his chest. "Not all demons are bad, you know."

The priest smiled, his dark robes rustling in the breeze that blew through the courtyard. "Perhaps not."

Kohana frowned as the breeze blew past the priest and a sickly sweet smell hit her as she stood there. It was the smell of death, and of something else. She glanced at Inuyasha to see if he noticed the smell as well, but found that he was unaffected, his golden eyes staring up at the sky with a deep scowl. Weird…how could Kohana smell something that Inuyasha couldn't?

The wind blew past the priest again, and the scent was even stronger. There was a queasy feeling in her gut, but she pushed it aside as she caught sight of Inuyasha's scowl. Kohana smiled politely at the priest, who stared at her for a moment, a puzzled expression on his face for a moment before it melted into a kindly smile.

"Thank you, my children, for helping Nazuna. I hope that you will take up my offer of staying in the temple for tonight, as a token of my gratitude."

Nazuna's gray eyes widened. "But Master, they–"

The priest patted her on the shoulder. "Go, and prepare a meal for your guests."

The girl looked as if she wanted to argue, but the priest looked at her sternly, and she slumped her head, handing Kohana her bow, quiver, and backpack.

"Yes, Master…" She ran off into one of the buildings, her head bowed.

The priest sighed tiredly, and smiled at the group. "You must forgive Nazuna's hostility…she has always been vengeful towards demons after the spider-heads killed her family. I took her in only a few months ago, and she is having trouble getting over the loss."

Kohana nodded. "It's never easy to lose someone close to you…"

Inuyasha was silent, and the priest coughed lightly. "Will you stay for the night, travelers?"

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, and Kohana pursed her lips and turned to the priest. "Yes, we will. Thank you very much, sir."

Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped to Kohana's sapphire ones, and the priest seemed to sense the anger in that glance, because he quickly said.

"I have placed my strongest barriers around the shrine, you will be perfectly safe from the spider-heads that plague these lands." Kohana wanted to laugh at the priest's assumption that Inuyasha's anger was about the risk of spider-heads, but she went along with it and relaxed as if relieved by the priest's words.

"Oh, that's a relief."

The priest smiled once more, and turned to lead them inside the temple. Kohana didn't turn to look at Inuyasha, but just followed the old man without a word. Inuyasha followed. Shippo jumped so he was perched on Kohana's shoulder, and she smiled at the demon child before disappearing into the large oak doors.

* * *

Kohana leaned back so her back was against the floor, staring up at the paneled ceiling that was naturally decorated with the twisting grain of the wood. She let her arms fall behind her head, and watched Shippo's fluffy tail as it quivered, the little boy shoveling down the delicious rice and bean mixture that Nazuna had carefully prepared for them. Kohana wasn't very hungry, so she gave Shippo her share. Inuyasha ate away from the table, and he was currently leaning against the door, his silver hair falling down his back and his shoulders tense as he stared at the slowly darkening sky.

Kohana watched Shippo for a moment longer, and then sat up with a sigh. She pushed her long black hair behind her ears as she stared at Inuyasha's back, and slowly crawled over so she was sitting beside him, letting her feet fold under her as she leaned against the opposite sill that made up the door.

"Hey, Inuyasha, did you smell that priest earlier?"

Inuyasha blinked, and glanced at her. "No…why?"

Kohana waved it off, shaking her head. "Oh…never mind. I was probably just imagining it." She glanced over at the half-demon once more, and saw his brow furrowing as he turned his gaze back to the sunset.

"What's wrong? You seem anxious about something." Kohana asked suddenly, and Inuyasha scowled, not letting his gaze stray from the sky.

"I'm not anxious about anything…"

Kohana sighed, and leaned over to place her hands on either side of his face, waiting until he turned his head towards her in shock. His skin was warm and smooth, and she searched his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe, seeing as you usually look at me when I talk. What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing!" There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and he raised his hands as if to push her hands away, but after a moment of staring into Kohana's eyes he let his fingers hesitantly rest on the tops of her hands, his movements almost afraid, his gaze flickering down to the wooden floor.

Kohana felt her heart beating rapidly as his hands touched hers, and she swallowed as Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"It's just…I…"

But there was suddenly a loud crash outside, and the two of them jumped to their feet as glowing red eyes suddenly appeared outside the open doorway. Spider-heads – basically huge spiders with clothes on, and swords at their sides – clicked and screeched as they approached the shrine, and Inuyasha stared out with an expression of shock. Kohana swore.

"So much for those priest's seals!"

Inuyasha growled, but something was happening to those golden eyes…they were darkening, and his hair…the color was off slightly. Kohana turned away to see that the spider-heads were also crawling up the walls and onto the roof. Inuyasha swore even more angrily, and she glanced at him once more.

Something was definitely off with him…normally he would've been much more guarded, and he would've definitely caught the scent of those demons.

But she couldn't get the feel of his hands on hers out of her mind, and the look in his golden eyes as he stared at her made her heart race…

Shippo shrieked, and the sound brought Kohana back to reality as she ran inside to grab her bow and quiver. Her backpack was sent flying to the side as a spider-head crashed into it. Kohana pulled back an arrow, and sent it flying into the multitude of spider-heads. There was a flash of light, and the center of their numbers was purified. Kohana pulled back another arrow, and searched for Inuyasha. She couldn't find him, and she grabbed Shippo as she raced out of the room and down the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, and saw that Inuyasha was facing down a number of the demons in a separate hallway, Tessaiga out and still in its rusty form. What was up with Tessaiga?

No…it wasn't the sword. It was Inuyasha himself.

A spider-head shot a thick stream of webbing at the half-demon, and the white webbing covered his entire head as he struggled to fight them off. Kohana sent a foot into the nearest spider-head, and stabbed the demon beside Inuyasha with her arrow, making the creature shriek as it disintegrated into nothing. Kohana grabbed Inuyasha by the arms, and quickly sent another arrow into the mass of spider-heads to clear a path.

"C'mon!"

Shippo sent flares of electric blue fire at the demons to hold them off as Kohana wrenched open the sliding screen and pulled all of them outside, her bow and quiver of arrows slung over her shoulders as they raced through the underbrush and weaved through small trees.

Kohana's heart was pounding as she ran, and she glanced back to see if the spider-heads were following…only to find that they were alone in the dark forest. It was truly dark, without even the moonlight to help guide them. Kohana glanced up. The moon was absent…a new moon.

The girl slowed to a stop, and Inuyasha sat down near the trunk of a large oak. His hair was still covered in white webbing, and Shippo hopped over as Kohana gently began peeling the substance away from his hair.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's wrong with you today? Your sword didn't…" Her words fell short as she pulled the last of the webbing away.

Inuyasha's eyes remained closed, though his hands clenched into fists. Those hands that were bereft of claws, but instead having smooth round human fingernails. Long midnight tresses fell down Inuyasha's back as he opened his eyes, and Kohana blinked as dark, intense eyes met hers with a familiar scowl. A lock of hair was tucked around a human ear, his dog-like ones absent from the top of his head.

Inuyasha was a human, and for a few moments Kohana could do no more than stare.

"If you're counting on me to protect you tonight, you better think again!" Inuyasha muttered, and glared up at the dark sky lit only by the faint glimmer of the stars. Kohana suddenly heard Myoga's voice speak up.

"For every half-demon, there is one night a month in which their powers leave them, and they are left with the physical strength of a human. Master Inuyasha's night must be on the night when the moon is dark…the new moon."

"No, really? How did you guess?" Kohana asked sarcastically. "When did you get here anyway? I thought you were one to turn tail when things got tough…"

Myoga huffed angrily, but Kohana went on without waiting to hear the demon flea's response.

"And you," She glared at Inuyasha. "why the hell didn't you tell me that this was going to happen? We could've avoided this whole thing!"

"It's none of your goddamn business, that's why!"

"Oh, isn't it? Get this into your head, stupid! We. Need. To. Work. _Together_! If you can't man up enough to be a little less prideful, then you've got some serious issues!"

"Oh _I've _got serious issues?"

"Don't even get me started, Dog-boy!"

"Hey–"

"For heavens sake, SHUT _UP _ALREADY!" Shippo screamed, and the two teens were so surprised by the fierceness in his tone that they turned to stare at him. The fox child seemed to realize how loud he'd been, for he immediately turned his gaze to the ground. Kohana leaned back, letting out a low whistle.

"Wow…you've got a pretty big voice for someone so tiny."

"Jeez…" Inuyasha muttered, and turned his face away. Kohana turned away from him, and reached for her backpack. She had to check to see if the jewel shards were still there, then they could get moving again.

Only to find that it was nowhere in sight. Then she remembered it being knocked aside in the midst of the fighting.

_Oh dear_…

Kohana groaned, and got to her feet. Better just go back before Inuyasha asks…

But of course, the boy chose that moment to mutter. "At least we have the jewel shards…right?"

Kohana didn't answer, and looked inside her quiver to see that she only had eight arrows left. Great. Wonderful. _Just_ what she needed right now…

"_Right_?"

"Nope." Kohana said cheerfully, and then, suddenly, Nazuna burst out of the bushes in a rush, her face smeared with mud from where she tripped. Her hair was tangled, and her eyes were frantic.

"Inuyasha, you must…is that you?" Nazuna blinked rapidly, and stared at Inuyasha for a moment before sitting down with a blank shock on her face. Kohana rolled her eyes, and knelt down to talk to Shippo.

"Okay, buddy, I need you to protect Nazuna while Inuyasha and I go and get the jewel shards. Protect her with everything you got, okay?"

Shippo puffed out his chest, and nodded. "I'll come to help you in the temple if we get attacked out here."

"Okay, but only if you need to. Inuyasha, let's go." Kohana stood, and Inuyasha handed the un-transformed Tessaiga to Nazuna with a scowl.

"It's of no use to me tonight, but it should protect you."

"T-Thank you…" Inuyasha didn't answer, and the two older teens made their way back to the temple, silent as they ran.

* * *

Shippo blinked as the two disappeared, and Nazuna leaned against the tree as she wiped the mud off of her face.

"Hey, are they always like that?"

Shippo sighed. "Yeah…but it's kind of weird. They're so…I don't even know."

Nazuna motioned for him to sit down. "Like what?"

"They talk to each other like they hate each other, but the way they act around each other says something completely different. Every time Kohana moves, Inuyasha's eyes track her when she's not looking, and he always watches her until she falls asleep. And when he moves, Kohana shifts too, as if constantly matching him. She worries about him, even when she's angry. It's so confusing…"

Nazuna blinked. "You're pretty observant for a little kid…"

Shippo smiled. "Well, both Kohana and Inuyasha wear their hearts on their sleeves, so it's hard _not _to notice things like that."

"It all seems like foreplay to me…"

"Foreplay?"

"Oh yeah, you're just a kid…"

"What's foreplay?"

"Um...ask Inuyasha to tell you…I'm sure he'll enjoy _that_…"

"Why?"

"Ugh…forget I said anything..."


	17. Chapter 16: Why Were You Crying?

Sigh...this was a fun chapter to write, and the last part made me so happy, because I love the fact that I made Kohana so different from Kagome. Kagome would NEVER do what Kohana does, which makes it so interesting to develop the canon characters in correspondence to her different actions and influence.

Is the romance rushing along too fast?

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 16: Why Were You Crying?

Inuyasha didn't speak as they ran towards the shrine, and Kohana was glad for his silence. Even if he had spoken, she had a feeling that she wouldn't answer him, because there were no words to try and piece together her feelings for the half-demon in this moment.

She hated him for his stubborn nature, his blunt and often hurtful honesty, and his lack of concern for anyone beside himself. But then…what had happened between them back in the room, where he put his hands on hers and stared into her eyes with that conflicted stare?

Kohana shook her head. It wasn't anything, and if it _was_ something, it was probably him comparing her to Kikyo or something equally ridiculous. There was nothing special about what happened…nothing to read into…

The area was strangely bereft of spider-heads, and Kohana muttered. "The jewel shards must've been their goal all along…dammit!"

Inuyasha, for once, didn't add onto her guilt, instead glancing at her, and she had another moment of surprise at how different his eyes were – so dark and intense – and how they made her heart jolt without warning.

His voice was the same though, and it allowed Kohana to regain her focus as he spoke.

"Did that priest get out alive?"

"No…" Kohana let her eyes flicker back to the area in front of her, and the memory of that sickly sweet scent came back to her in a rush. "Hey, have you ever smelled a sickly sweet scent, kind of like a rotting fruit?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to her face, and he frowned. "You smelled it on this priest?"

"Yeah, and it was kind of familiar, but I didn't know if I was just imagining it."

Inuyasha swore, and they reached the shrine, visible through a thick barrier of branches and leaves. Kohana saw the faint glow of the shards through the walls, in the main greeting area. Inuyasha scowled.

"I don't know how the hell you could smell it, but it doesn't matter now. What you smelled was the scent of a possessed corpse. It's when a demon condenses its true form to fit the body of a dead human or animal. I couldn't smell it earlier because of…"

"Your powers were weakened by the upcoming new moon." Kohana stated, and Inuyasha nodded curtly. "And so what you're saying is that the priest isn't really a priest, but really a demon possessing the body of a human?"

Inuyasha nodded. "And I'll bet that the demon knew full well that we had jewel shards when he invited us to stay the night. Dammit! I should've sensed it!"

Kohana shrugged. "I was the one who pushed us to stay here, so it's mainly my fault. Let's make a truce; from now on, we don't agree to anything like this without talking about it first. And that we won't keep big secrets that could affect the safety of the group from each other, alright?"

Kohana held out her pinky, and Inuyasha stared at it with a confused expression.

"It's called a pinky-swear, and you have to link pinkies to seal the promise."

Inuyasha snorted, but after a moment held out his pinky and linked it with Kohana's. Kohana reached for her belt, and pulled out her knife that she had been given by Hiten and Manten. It glinted in the light, and Inuyasha stared at it as Kohana handed it to the half-demon.

"You're going to need something to help you out…might as well be this."

Inuyasha scowled, but took it with a sigh. Their fingers were still linked, and Kohana was going to pull away, but Inuyasha muttered quickly.

"I'll watch your back."

Before Kohana could answer, Inuyasha rushed down the slope and kicked open the sliding door. Spider-heads rushed out, but Inuyasha leapt at them with a shout and slammed his fist into the demon's head, using the knife in his other hand to slice the thin neck of another demon nearby.

Kohana quickly ran to join him, and was bombarded by the spider-heads, their beady red eyes glowing and their jagged teeth bared as their many hands tried to scratch at her skin.

Kohana growled as she sent her bow flying around to collide solidly with two demons, and she flexed that power in her chest. It was like a warm water that flowed around her skin, and blue light surrounded her bow as all of the demons within two feet of her were purified. Arrows flew as she fought, until she had only one left.

They made their way towards the jewel shards, and Kohana was the first to arrive there, slamming through the thin paper screen with a yell, bow held tightly in hand. She got to her feet, and stared up in shock at the demon that rose almost to the ceiling, its body separated and crossing over itself like a spiders web.

It was the priest, remnants of its clothing still hanging off the body. Large pincers replaced teeth, and wide and evil eyes darted towards Kohana as she aimed an arrow at him.

"That's just gross…"

"You noticed my scent earlier…I was surprised that you agreed to stay even after that! Foxes are always so trusting…you seem to be no exception."

Kohana was so shocked at his words that her bow lowered slightly, her sapphire eyes narrowing.

"I am _not_ a demon! I am a human!"

"Your scent says something different, brat!"

Kohana raised her arrow, her last arrow, but the priest's arm was already too close. She managed to shoot an arrow, and it glowed with energy as it merely grazed the demon's arm before his hand grabbed her by her throat, and sent her flying through the thin paper screen door that lay on the eastern wall, and she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha before she crashed through the paper, landing hard on her side and rolling for several seconds before colliding with the wall. She groaned, and coughed as she sat up.

Her vision was spinning slightly from the force in which she hit the wall, but after a moment of being dazed she heard a cry of pain from Inuyasha.

"Shit!" She cursed, and got to her feet, ignoring the dizziness that swept through her as she did so, running as fast as she could to the doorway.

Inuyasha was still, his body limp as he was held airborne by three of the demon's many arms. His eyes were wide and blank, and when Kohana yelled his name his face seemed eerily frozen, as if it was a struggle just to form any kind of expression.

His voice was cracked and hoarse. "G-Get out of here!"

Kohana's eyes caught the glint of her dagger, where it had slipped through Inuyasha's fingers. She rolled out of the way of the demon's arms, and grabbed it while jumping away onto the nearest part of the demon's body-web.

"A poor time for your companion to lose his powers…his human body will not be able to fight off my venom!"

Kohana quickly batted away the priest's hands with her bow, exerting some of the power from before, which kept them at back as she began crawling up the demon's body, slashing with the knife.

"Kohana!" Shippo screamed, and the girl saw that Shippo and Nazuna were standing in the doorway, their eyes wide as they took in Inuyasha and the demon that had once been such a kind priest.

Nazuna's hands came up to cover her mouth. "Master…how could you…"

The demon chuckled, and Kohana blocked out the sound of his response as she reached Inuyasha. His eyes flickered shut as her arms touched his shoulder, and she saw the blood that was soaking his robe. She felt anger and hatred boiling in her gut as she raised the knife to hack away at the demon's arms, slicing through one of them so forcibly that the blade cut through it with one strike. The priest screamed, and she felt something sharp slicing through her side. But it was continuing, towards Inuyasha. She managed to slice it, but it backed away, and came again. Time slowed as Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

His voice was weak. "S-Save…yourself…"

"No, Inuyasha, I can't just–"

"Don't w-want you…to die. Rather me, than…you…"

And his dark eyes were so desperate as they stared at her, and the strength of his hand was slipping away as his head fell back, his eyes never leaving hers. Something akin to shock flared in his eyes as she felt her throat tightening.

Kohana whirled around; something wet welling up in her eyes as she screamed.

"_You touch him again, and I'll tear your heart out!_"

The arm was blasted off when it touched her. The demon yelled in surprise. A bright blue light seemed to be shining from within the girl's skin and her eyes, and she felt that power in her chest increasing until it seemed that it would explode if not released. She drew back her arrow. The last one.

It was almost like the arrow was her life, and she was giving it up. And she felt no hesitation. A tear dripped down her cheek as she let the arrow fly, and a light so bright it made her squint flew towards the demon. The demon saw it coming, and managed to duck, but the light burned and bubbled wherever it touched his skin, and his screamed filled the air.

Kohana managed to get Inuyasha out of the demon's grasp, and supported him as she jumped down to the ground, and Shippo darted under the swarms of arms before she could stop him. Nazuna grabbed Kohana's hand, and tugged her down the hallway, and after a second Shippo joined them. Nazuna helped Kohana on Inuyasha's other side, holding Tessaiga in the other hand, and pushed them all inside a medium sizes storage room. She shut the door hurriedly, struggling against the weight of the spider-heads, but Myoga's voice suddenly called out.

"Stab Tessaiga into the door!"

Nazuna followed his instruction without hesitation, and the rusty sword was imbedded into the wood of the door a moment later. Nazuna backed away from the door, and heard the rattling of the demons outside, but the door did not open.

Myoga was explaining Tessaiga's shield to the rest of them, but was interrupted by Kohana's cries.

"Inuyasha, wake up! Don't you dare die on me, you stupid idiot!"

Inuyasha's eyes were closed, and the corner of his mouth was streaked with blood. Myoga hopped over, and Kohana saw Shippo biting his lip nervously, the little bottle of jewel shards glinting in his hands.

"He's been poisoned…if I don't suck out the infected blood, his human body will fail him." The demon flea attached himself to the half-demon's neck and began to suck. Kohana sat against the wall; afraid to do anything that would affect Myoga's ability to save the unconscious victim before her.

Shippo came over to crawl into her lap, and she clung to him, relieved that he was unharmed. He showed her the bottle of shards that he had snatched, but she was too anxious to do more than smile and hug him tightly.

It was many minutes later that Myoga – now the size of Shippo – staggered away from Inuyasha, muttering something about Inuyasha and his own strength being the thing that would save him. Kohana didn't really care. She rushed over to Inuyasha, who was lying in a strip of faint starlight that shone from the window. His face was ashen, and covered in sweat.

Kohana didn't know how long she sat there, but when she looked up from the half-demon's face again, everyone around them was fast asleep, and the area outside the door was silent.

She used a cloth that she found in one of the cabinets to wipe the sweat away from his face. He had a very gracefully shaped face; strong, masculine jaw-line, straight, delicate nose, and a smooth forehead bereft of any worry lines or creases.

Kohana made her movements as gentle as possible, but at the same time they were awkward, she wasn't used to being this gentle with anyone, and it was especially awkward with Inuyasha as the recipient.

The movement caused Inuyasha to wake up, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to focus on her. Kohana leaned over him, and whispered.

"Are you awake, Inuyasha?"

"What…happened?"

Kohana folded the cloth and pushed him back as he made to sit up. "You were injected with poison, and Myoga managed to suck most of it out. You should rest…that was a lot of blood you lost."

"You were crying."

Kohana flinched, and heat rushed to her face as she remembered. "Uh, I think the poison affected your memory…I don't cry."

"I could've sworn that I saw you crying…"

Kohana snorted, dabbing at his face more roughly than she intended, trying to distract him. "Well, I wasn't. It was probably the sweat on my face you saw or something…"

Inuyasha blinked slowly as she made to move away from him, but he reached out to grab her wrist.

"You…cried for me…why?"

"I…" Kohana felt his fingers trembling around her wrist, and slowly sat back down, her hair spilling over one shoulder as she sighed. "I…already said that I didn't cry. And if I were going to cry – hypothetically of course – it would be because…I thought you were going to die. I don't know why, but I couldn't stand the fact that you were giving up on me, that you were telling me to sacrifice you in order to save myself. I couldn't imagine doing this without you…as annoying as you are, as much as the things you do make me want to kick something. Even with all of that…you're my friend, and I never leave my friends behind. And if anyone messes with my friends, I–"

"You'll tear their hearts out?" Inuyasha asked weakly, and a small smile turned up his lips as Kohana scowled.

Before she could respond angrily, Inuyasha slowly held up Kohana's hand, and spread out his fingers so that their hands were pressed against each other. Inuyasha's fingers stretched out an inch or so farther than Kohana's, and his dark eyes stared at their hands for a moment, and Kohana stared at them too. The faint light shone on them, and their skin seemed to glow faintly, and Inuyasha's eyes flickered to Kohana's sapphire ones for a moment.

"What _is_ it about you?"

Kohana smirked. "Someone's quite chatty today. Either that or you being human makes you more sociable."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, a much more familiar action than all of this mushy questioning and revealing of feelings. Kohana laughed softly.

"Well, I don't know _what_ about me you're wondering about, so…"

"I'm supposed to hate you…and you're supposed to hate me."

"Yes?"

"You told me that you weren't anything like Kikyo when we met, and even with that, I tried to compare her to you constantly. I tried to use your appearance as an excuse to hate you like I want to hate her…but…I…can't…"

Kohana's eyes widened at Inuyasha's soft words, and his hand slipped down to rest on his chest as he slipped into sleep. Kohana caught his hand before it fell, and felt the warmth that radiated from the calloused fingers of that hand.

"Either being human makes you extremely sentimental, or the venom is making you delirious…maybe both…" Kohana murmured, her brow furrowing as she stared at the boy before her.

Inuyasha's face was peaceful, and she studied his hand for a moment before gently resting his arm by his side, and curled up on the floor, purposely facing away from the boy.

Her thoughts were becoming _way_ too sappy for her liking, and the fact that she had to curb any of those kinds of thoughts in the first place was enough to have Kohana's mind thoroughly occupied for the rest of the night.

* * *

A booming crash woke Kohana, and she bolted upwards with a yell, only to find herself face to face with the priest, his large teeth bared in delight. The demon had destroyed the roof of the room, so the morning dawn streamed into the room. Kohana's eyes flickered towards Nazuna, who held Tessaiga in one trembling hand.

"You stupid girl!" Kohana spat, and reached for her bow, but the demon retreated, and reached for the jewel shards that lay on the floor. Kohana let an arrow fly, and it hit one of the demon's arms. The demon had too many arms for just one hit to destroy it, so Kohana pulled back another arrow.

The former priest yelled in that slithering voice. "I'm getting _quite_ tired of your constant interfering, wench!"

Kohana smirked. "Good, cuz I'm not letting up any time soon!"

Inuyasha was waking up, and the sun was already lightening the skies. Kohana glanced at the nearing sunrise, and quickly moved in front of Inuyasha and the jewel shards that lay beside him, feet braced apart.

"Want the shards? Come and get them, big guy!"

She pulled back an arrow, and focused on that power in her chest. The demon tried to scuttle backward; because there was no way she could miss. She was about to let fly when something warm and skinny collided into her, sending her flying and her arrow spinning out of her hands. Nazuna struggled to get the bow out of Kohana's hands, and Kohana snarled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Stop, please! There's still a chance to save my master…his soul can still be saved!"

Spidery hands suddenly grabbed Kohana by the neck, and she was yanked up from under Nazuna with a wrenching force that made Kohana's head spin. Kohana struggled, her eyes flashing.

"I'm really…getting tired…of being dragged around by the neck, bastard!"

The priest grinned maliciously, and Nazuna yelled. "Why, Master? You said that if I removed the sword, there was a chance you would be saved!"

"You are a blundering fool of a girl, but you served me well! After slaughtering the village, I wanted to have a disguise to allow me to wait for the half-demon that possessed the Shikon no Tama shards…but I never expected to have assistance in retaining my disguise! So for that, I thank you, brat."

Nazuna's eyes filled with tears, and she fell to her knees. "You deceived me…"

"Join the club, kid." Kohana choked out, and reached for her dagger, whipping it out and stabbing it into the hand that held her around the throat. The demon snarled in pain, and tightened its hands around her throat.

"You stubborn bitch!"

Her vision flickered into shadow as she felt the blood roaring in her ears, and the demon was lunging forward with those pincers. Her eyes closed.

_If only Nazuna had delayed in pulling out the Tessaiga for just ten minutes…then Inuyasha would be in his demon form again, and then…_

Kohana felt power surging behind her, and suddenly something large and sharp whooshed in front of her, and she heard the scream of the priest as the hands around her neck suddenly went slack. Air rushed into Kohana's lungs as she gasped for breath, and she felt strong arms surrounding her.

"I can't turn my back on your for a second, stupid! Every time I do, you somehow manage to piss the enemy off and get caught in a life or death struggle…"

Inu…yasha?

Kohana's eyes snapped open to see Inuyasha smirking down at her, his golden eyes bright in the light of the new day, and his silver hair blowing behind him as he caught her with one arm, his other hand holding a transformed Tessaiga.

Inuyasha was back.

"Miss me?"

Kohana scowled, and Inuyasha landed, setting her down beside Nazuna. "Don't flatter yourself, Dog-boy…"

Inuyasha smirked, his eyes smug as always as he turned to the demon that was cradling his arms in pain. The half-demon hefted his sword, and began walking towards him. Kohana blinked, Myoga and Shippo's concerned voices strangely muted as Inuyasha spoke. His voice was the same as it always was…only this time Kohana swore that there was a slight hint of anger.

"Time to die, Priest." His hair blew gently in the wind, and his hands tightened around his weapon. "Oh, and before I kill you, let's get something straight. Kohana may be a pain in the ass sometimes, I'll admit that…but the only one who can call her a stubborn bitch is _me_, so back off!"

And his sword sliced though the demon's head, and the screams quickly faded into nothing as the body disintegrated.

* * *

Kohana massaged her neck silently as she hopped into the boat, and Shippo smiled from his position on the very front of the boat. Nazuna stood on the shore, her face embarrassed and shamed as she saw Kohana rubbing her neck.

"Forgive me…I should've listened to you…I was so foolish."

Kohana smirked. "Yep, you were. But we are all sometimes…and _some_ of us are foolish more often than others." She glanced pointedly at Inuyasha, who was seated at the front of the boat, facing away from her. Inuyasha glared back, his golden eyes narrowing at the human behind him.

Kohana laughed at his expression, and waved at the thin girl who was staring at the boat with a wistful air. Her gray eyes brightened as Kohana spoke.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

Shippo jumped up to perch on top of Inuyasha's head. "And remember that not all demons are bad!"

"I'll remember." Nazuna smiled at Shippo, who was slowly pulled off by Inuyasha's hand and tossed back to Kohana. Inuyasha slowly pushed the boat away from the shore. Nazuna waved, and called out. "Thank you, Inuyasha! You'll always be in my prayers!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, whatever…"

Shippo sighed, and looked up at the bright blue sky as they floated out of site. Kohana stared back at the girl standing on the shore until she was lost from sight, and her sapphire eyes flickered towards Inuyasha for a moment. Kohana smiled slowly, and let out a relieved sigh as she lay back so her head was resting on the back of the boat. Shippo lay on her stomach, and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

Kohana laughed, letting her hand come up to cover her face before calling out. "Hey, Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Wait…did something happen?"

"No, but do you remember waking up? I just saw you wake up a few times, and was wondering if you were just delirious…"

Inuyasha peered at her, and he shrugged as he shook his head. "No…I don't remember anything like that."

Kohana laughed again, and grinned as she stared up at the bright sunny sky. "Thank God…I wasn't looking forward to all the awkward silences…"

Inuyasha frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said: Your hair looks like a haystack!" Kohana yelled, and she and Shippo giggled as Inuyasha growled angrily, golden eyes rolling as he turned back forward again. He was perched on the very edge of the top, perfectly balanced, and it gave Kohana an idea. The girl smirked, and leaned down to whisper in Shippo's ear. The fox child nodded, and the two of them snickered to themselves.

"You're such an idiot…"

Kohana shushed Shippo, who was still giggling, and slowly crept up behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha was too busy grumbling to himself to notice her, and it was only when she was right behind him that he turned around.

"What're you–"

"Gotcha!" Kohana yelled, and pushed with all her might, so he was sent flying overboard into the water, alongside the boat. Inuyasha sputtered as he surfaced, and Kohana squealed at his furious expression.

"Paddle, Shippo! Paddle like the wind!"

The two of them hurriedly grabbed the paddles and began frantically working to put Inuyasha behind them, but Inuyasha had already grabbed the edge of the boat, and was scowling up at them.

"What the hell!"

"Ahhhh!" Shippo screamed, and the two of them resumed their frantic paddling. Inuyasha grinned evilly, and Kohana paled at the look in his eyes.

"Now, Inuyasha, don't get any funny ideas, I–"

But before she could say anything more, Inuyasha had grabbed her by the foot, and was slowly pulling her into the river. Kohana screamed, and clung to the boat, and Shippo anchored himself on her sleeve. Inuyasha was grinning so widely it looked unnatural, and the sight of his sharp canines made Kohana scream even more loudly.

"Get off of me, you rapid dog!"

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter, and Kohana felt her grip slipping. Inuyasha had pulled her down far enough to grab her around the waist, and Shippo was trying as hard as he could to keep Kohana in the boat.

Inuyasha smirked. "It's over."

"No!" Kohana shrieked, but Inuyasha yanked sharply and Kohana was pulled with him backward, underwater. She felt her back against his chest for a split second, and then the water surrounded them. The cool water blocked out all sound, and Kohana slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Inuyasha. His hair billowed around him like a halo, and his golden eyes were smiling mischievously as he grinned at her. Kohana let herself smile, and pushed off to surface once more.

Kohana was scowling as she broke the surface, and she slapped water at the smug half-demon's face.

Inuyasha splashed her back. "It's only fair that you get dunked too!"

Kohana stuck her tongue out at him, and then a sound made her turn.

Shippo was laughing, rolling on his side and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Kohana and Inuyasha both glanced at each other for a moment, and Inuyasha nodded towards Shippo, raising an eyebrow in question. Kohana laughed softly, and moved to the side of the boat, Inuyasha right behind her.

"Now, Shippo…are we going to have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Inuyasha smirked at the horrified expression on Shippo's face. "Yeah, cuz either way, you're going in."

Shippo laughed, and the sound was so bright that it made Kohana smile. The little fox child slipped off his silk jacket, and ran to the side of the boat, and jumped off of it, jumping towards Kohana's outstretched hands.

Time seemed to slow, and as Kohana caught Shippo, her eyes were drawn to Inuyasha, and she was surprised at the sound that was coming from the half-demon in that moment.

He was laughing.

It wasn't angry, it wasn't cynical, and it wasn't spiteful. It was genuine laughter, filled with bright energy and with peaceful acceptance. Kohana could've said many sarcastic comments in those few moments, but instead she found herself laughing along with him as she dunked the fox child in her arms.

The sun shone brightly on the group as they played in the stream, and it seemed that nothing could touch them in their little world of laughter and fun. Nothing mattered; there was no agenda, and there was no impending doom. There was just the water, the sunshine, and the friendship of a demon child, a half-demon, and a human.

An unlikely combination, but many years later, Kohana would look back on these times and know that if given another chance, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 17: Awkward Moments

Here's the next chapter, everyone! I hope you guys like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!

:D

* * *

Chapter 17: Awkward Moments

Kohana ran behind Inuyasha as the boy hopped across the stones of the nearest river, and she called out. Shippo was running along beside her, and playfully latched onto her leg when he got tired. She shook him off half-heartedly as Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"Why are you so anxious to get back to the village, Inuyasha?"

"It's that granny's blood…and something else…"

"Kaede was attacked?" Kohana yelled over the roar of the river, and Inuyasha didn't answer, his eyes faraway as he sniffed. "And what do you mean, 'something else'?"

Inuyasha remained silent, and the village came into sight after a few minutes. Kohana ran down the rocky road, and Shippo balanced on her backpack as she ran by the paddies filled with busy farmers. Children crowded around her as she approached Kaede's hut, and some of them shied away behind her at the sight of Shippo.

"It's a demon!"

"Lady Kohana, shoot it with your arrow!"

Shippo squealed, and Kohana laughed as she knelt so she was looking the children in the eye. She found that after being with Shippo for the past few weeks, it was easier to gently push the hair out of the children's eyes as she pulled Shippo forward.

Kohana didn't realize it then, but she was slowly being coaxed out of her shell. The instinctual affection that she felt towards children and people who needed her help was becoming more obvious as she let the children hug her and tug on her arms.

"That's not very nice! It isn't polite to judge just based on appearance. If we were to hate all demons, and kill them even when they weren't attempting to threaten our lives or anything important to us…that would make us worse than even the cruelest demon. Now, don't get me wrong, if a demon is trying to kill you, and is obviously just a bloodthirsty monster with a brain the size of a pebble, feel free to kill it. But if they aren't threatening you…then you have to wait until they prove themselves to be dangerous."

The children nodded, abashed by Kohana's stern words, and they peered at Shippo with much less hostility than before, and Shippo inched out from behind Kohana's knee.

"Now, this is Shippo. He is a fox demon, but he's still just a kid…just like you all are. Make him welcome, all right? Teach him how to play tag for a while. Inuyasha and I have some stuff to talk about with Kaede."

The older children nodded solemnly, while the younger ones were less serious, jumping forward and immediately introducing themselves to the hesitant fox child with toothy smiles. Before Kohana could get to her feet, one of the younger ones pulled on her sleeve, leaning in to whisper. Inuyasha shifted impatiently behind her, though his ears were perked forward so he could still hear.

"But Lady Kohana…you said that if a demon threatens you…you can kill it. But my papa said that Inuyasha tried to kill you, and you didn't kill _him_."

Kohana smiled, and patted the girl's head softly. "You know, sometimes a dog can seem fierce and dangerous when you first meet it, because you aren't familiar with it. But after a month or so of being forced to stay within close proximities of each other…you'll be surprised at how different the dog may seem. You see, Inuyasha likes to put on the act of a bad-boy, but in truth…he's really a softy underneath."

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, but neither girl paid him any attention.

The girl giggled as Kohana leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she looked up Inuyasha with pursed lips. Then, with her eyes closed as if bracing herself for a blow, she darted forward and poked Inuyasha in the stomach, frowning when she felt the firm muscles there.

Her round eyes were confused. "But…Lady Kohana, he's not soft at all…"

Kohana laughed loudly at the flush that spread across Inuyasha's cheeks, and the sapphire-eyed girl gave the young girl a nudge to get her moving after her playmates. "Not literally…but instead he's soft here," she patted her heart. "_inside_."

"Ohhh! I get it!" The girl reached up towards Inuyasha with chubby fingers, and Inuyasha stared down at her with wary golden eyes. Kohana snorted behind her fingers, and coughed.

"Uh, I think she wants you to pick her up, Inuyasha."

"Well, I'm not…" Inuyasha saw the trembling lip on the little girl as she began to cry at being rejected, and a flash of annoyance flared across the half-demon's features as he stared at the heavens, as if asking what he had done to deserve this.

Inuyasha's hands were awkward and rough as they lifted under the child's arms, and she was lifted up in the air, and the girl giggled in delight as she reached forward until she was touching where Inuyasha's heart beat strongly. Kohana realized with a jerk that that was the same spot where Inuyasha had been struck by Kikyo's arrow. Inuyasha seemed to realize that too, because he flinched when the girl got close.

The girl touched Inuyasha's chest – the left side, where his heart was – gently, and her large brown eyes were full of wonder. "You're soft on the _inside_, Big Brother Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked when the girl reached forward to hug him tightly, her pale brown curls brushing under his chin as she smiled innocently.

"You're warm, too. My papa says you're dangerous…but _I_ don't think so. You're just a softy…"

Kohana found that she couldn't laugh at the scene before her…in fact; it was getting hard not to cry. The sight of Inuyasha staring off into space, as his hands held the girl under her arms – it was obvious that he had never held a child before, he didn't know what to do – and her chubby arms clung to him and smiled in delight. It was so beautiful and rare…for a child to accept Inuyasha's presence so suddenly and with so much affection.

Kohana smiled, brushing the dust off of her knees as she got to her feet, and Inuyasha seemed to notice her for the first time. He cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled the girl away from him gruffly, setting her down and turning to walk stiffly towards Kaede's hut.

The little girl smiled at Kohana, and hugged her leg briefly before running off to catch up with her friends, her curls bouncing up and down as she ran.

Kohana sighed, and slowly turned to follow Inuyasha into Kaede's hut.

* * *

Kaede sighed tiredly as she stared into the flames of the fire pit in the center of the hut.

"My sister's grave-site has been desecrated, and a demon witch by the name of Urasue stole the urn which holds Kikyo's ashes." Kohana's eyes flashed to Inuyasha's golden ones, and found him looking at her as well. Kohana frowned, and looked back at Kaede.

"Is she the one that gave you that wound?"

"Yes…though the thing that is of more importance is what Urasue plans to do with my sister's ashes. Kikyo was a powerful priestess, and her power held in the hand of a demon could be treacherous."

"What could she be planning to do?"

Kaede shook her head. "I do not know, but what I do know is that we must retrieve my sister's ashes, and place them back in her gravesite. It–"

"No."

Kohana frowned. "What?"

"No. I won't go out of my way to help the person who cursed me for fifty years!"

Kohana sighed. "I think that everyone in this room knows that you're refusing because of a different reason, Inuyasha. Seriously, just stop trying to convince yourself that you hate Kikyo, because it's painfully obvious that you don't!"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, and glared down at Kohana with fierce golden eyes. "You don't know anything, Kohana! You don't know a single thing about me or that bitch Kikyo, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like a stupid know-it-all!"

Kaede sighed, and slowly inched towards the door as Inuyasha huffed down at the human girl. The older woman managed to get out of the hut as Kohana rose to her feet, her eyes snapping as she got in Inuyasha's face.

"The hell I don't know anything! Are you really so blind that you don't notice your own reactions to things? You flinch when Kikyo's name is said, you get all sad and depressed whenever you think about her, and the only reason you're refusing to help retrieve her remains is because you're _scared_! Tell me that's not what is going on Inuyasha, tell me straight up that you still don't have feelings for Kikyo! If you can, I won't ever assume anything about you and her again!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he stared down at her. His golden eyes were wide as she smiled, closing her eyes in triumph, turning to follow Kaede out of the door.

"That's what I thought, Inuyasha. I–"

But calloused fingers were suddenly around her wrist, and she barely had time to register that she was turning back around before something warm and surprisingly gentle pressed against her lips.

Kohana blinked as her mind slowed down to a crawl, and she saw Inuyasha's face close to hers, his eyes closed and a frown creasing his brow as the warmth pressed against hers. Her body was frozen, and the warmth – she suddenly realized that it was his lips – was pressing against her lips desperately, as if searching for something to cling to.

But then the pressure was gone, and Inuyasha was staring at her with shocked golden eyes for a moment before he too disappeared from the hut, the speed of his exit making the doormat whip around dangerously.

Kohana felt her knees wobbling unsteadily beneath her, and that feeling disappeared immediately as she realized that Inuyasha had just _kissed_ her.

That bastard had stolen her first kiss!

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Inuyasha!" Kohana screamed, and stomped outside, huffing angrily. The air was blissfully warm, but the stuffiness of it all made Kohana even more irritated, and she growled to herself as she saw Kaede preparing to leave, packing up her horse with supplies. The girl felt a rush of gratitude towards the elderly woman when she saw that Kaede had also brought out another horse for her to ride.

She touched her lips with a scowl, and let out a sigh of frustration as she slid down the wall of the hut, leaning her head against her bent knees.

Kohana didn't like the way that these awkward moments between her and Inuyasha kept popping up more and more…she didn't like how their relationship wasn't as simple and easy as it had been in the beginning. Come to think of it…everything had changed after that night of playing Two Truths and a Lie…after that night, there had been a shift in their relationship that Kohana wasn't sure how to deal with.

It wasn't even that big of a deal, that Inuyasha had kissed her, but what really ticked Kohana off was that Kohana knew that Inuyasha hadn't kissed _her_. He had been kissing someone who reminded him of Kikyo, he had been kissing through her to Kikyo's soul that was trapped within Kohana.

It wasn't like Kohana was jealous or anything – seriously, Kikyo could _have_ the immature jerk for all she cared, it wasn't like she was actually romantically attached to the half-demon – so she didn't know why her chest ached so much.

Maybe because she had just begun to think that Inuyasha was beginning to enjoy her company, just as _Kohana_, and not as some physically similar re-incarnation that reminded him of his dead lover.

But it was obvious that she was still just a girl who didn't belong in this world…she was still just seen as Kikyo's replacement.

Having Inuyasha think that way even after all that they'd been through…that was what hurt the most.

* * *

Inuyasha never mentioned the kiss, and Kohana was happy to follow his example as he stood stiffly on the back of Kaede's horse, staring straight ahead as they made their way down the road. Kohana sighed, leaning back to stare up at the annoyingly cheerful blue sky.

"What're _you_ sighing about?"

Kohana glanced over at Inuyasha, who was staring at her with a scowl. She smirked, and resumed staring up at the sky.

"Nothing, really. I'm doing it to annoy you, obviously. I'm glad to see my plan to make your life miserable is working…"

"Oh, ha-ha, _very_ funny!"

"I'm being perfectly serious, can't you tell, Inuyasha?" The girl gave the half-demon her most innocent face. Shippo snorted from his position in front of Kohana, and he clutched the mane of the horse so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Inuyasha snorted at the sight, and he lightly leapt over to Kohana's horse, waiting until the creature stopped snorting in fright before leaning over Kohana's shoulder and smirking at Shippo's trembling hands.

"_You_ look comfortable, Shippo…"

Shippo snapped angrily at him. "It's scary, alright! I'm just a kid!"

Kohana laughed lightly. "You're also a full-blooded demon…"

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side, Kohana!"

"Eh. I like playing it both ways."

Inuyasha smirked even more widely at Kohana's words, and leaned over to flick Shippo on the forehead. The fox-child reached up with both hands to clutch at his forehead, and Inuyasha took the opportunity to growl loudly, causing the horse to jolt sideways. Shippo was almost thrown off, and shrieked when he felt nothing beneath him but air.

Kohana grabbed him around the waist, and laughed at his wide-eyed expression of pure terror. "It's okay, Shippo! Inuyasha, was that really necessary?"

"Probably not…" Inuyasha shrugged, and Kohana found herself smiling at his smug expression. Seeing his lips twitch upwards made her think of earlier in the hut, and her face burned as she quickly turned around.

Kaede was staring over at the two of them, and her wise old eyes crinkled as a smile crossed her aged face. Kohana blushed even deeper at the knowing glint to the priestess's eye, and she let her hair fall forward as a sort of shield between Kaede and her.

The mountains rose above them as they rode, and something inside Kohana's chest seemed to cry as she raised her eyes to one in particular. Clouds surrounded it, as it rose, beautiful and fierce, above all the rest.

She pressed a hand against her chest, trying to stifle the most horrible sense of foreboding, and she glanced over to see that Kaede seemed to sense it as well, and was staring up at the mountain with a small frown.

But no matter how hard Kohana tried, the feeling would not go away…and it remained there like a thorn, an invisible thorn that got more and more painful as they drew nearer to the looming mountain.


	19. Chapter 18: Poor Unfortunate Soul

Here's the next chapter, folks!

please review, and I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 18: Poor Unfortunate Soul

The sky was warm as they reached the bottom of the mountain, and Kohana and Kaede were forced to leave their horses behind as the slope became too steep and rocky for the animals to safely carry them. They trekked up the mountain trails for hours, and finally came to a large ledge that led to only an empty chasm. The other side was at least two hundred feet across, and was connected to its companion by a weary and beaten wooden bridge.

The afternoon sky was cheerfully bright and sunny, and the sweaty travelers welcomed the breeze as they approached the bridge. Rocky slate cliffs rose behind them, and the rock beneath them was smooth and weathered away by the elements.

Kohana wiped the sweat off of her brow, and shifted so the bow and quiver on her back was more comfortable before heading towards the bridge. Inuyasha let Kaede go first, and then followed slowly after her, his golden eyes glancing around warily.

Kohana carefully pressed her foot against the first plank of the bridge, and when it proved to be stable she cautiously walked onward, Shippo poking around and sniffing the air in confusion.

"What is it, Shippo?"

Kohana looked up at the small boy from his position on top of her head, watching as his nose continued to twitch frantically. Inuyasha was also sniffing the air with a frown on his face, and the half-demon placed a hand calmly on the handle of his sword. Shippo frowned, and glanced back at Inuyasha before sliding down so he was on her shoulder.

"I smell…clay."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, and his voice was cool and commanding as he called out softly.

"Kohana, stop moving. It's clay all right, clay that reeks with the smell of death. The clay is concentrated into one spot, and I also smell the dusty clothes of soldiers."

"How many?" Kohana responded casually, shifting Shippo so he had room to scramble into the safety of her backpack. The fox-child drew the flap over his head, and she felt him tensing in preparation. Kohana slowly drew an arrow and fitted it on her bow, sapphire-blue eyes glancing around for any sign of life.

Inuyasha drew his sword, and the metal gleamed in the sunlight. Suddenly, there was a clay figure in front of her, and she was so shocked by his appearance that she hesitated in shooting.

It was a man, and he looked so ordinary, a man that would be seen guarding the door to a palace or something similar. And there was a small smile on his face, a smile of pure serenity. His skin was pale, but it looked like human skin. His eyes were a dark color, and she saw the spark of humanity in them. But his molded arm came swinging down, and she saw a flash of a sword before a sharp yell from Inuyasha woke her up from her trance.

Kohana let her arrow shatter the clay man, and when her arrow hit the man seemed to collapse in on itself, and a small, wispy orb soared out of the container and dissipated into the air. What had resembled a human was now a small pile of clay shards that, when Kohana looked closer, had small pieces of bone mixed in the clay. Kaede gasped, and her voice filled the brief silence.

"They are clay bodies, formed with the bones of the dead! The bones found in that clay must be the bones that belonged to that particular man."

"Was that orb thingy his soul?" Shippo asked, his head hesitantly poked out, and Kaede's face blanked in horror, and Inuyasha moved closer to the group, his eyes glancing between Kohana and Kaede.

"What's going on?"

Kaede's hands were trembling, and her eyes never left Kohana as the girl slowly reached down to touch the clay shards. Shippo jumped down to sniff them, grimacing in disgust at the awful smell that surrounded them.

"To create such a life-like figure, Urasue needed the remains and soul of the individual. But she only has Kikyo's remains. To make the transformation complete, she needs…"

Kohana's words were interrupted as she realized what Kaede was thinking. Her eyes flashed to Inuyasha, who was blinking rapidly as he realized it too.

The two teens stared at each other, and they both spoke the words at the same time.

"…Kikyo's soul."

Kohana stood hurriedly, and Kaede was muttering curses to herself. Kohana began to frantically breath in and out, and Inuyasha was staring at Kaede in fury.

"But that bitch's soul isn't in her gravesite anymore! We know that it's–"

Kaede nodded curtly, and her eyes flickered towards Kohana for a moment. "Yes, my sister's soul was born again alongside Kohana's, and therefore it isn't only Kikyo's soul that she requires…it is also Kohana's soul. In order to retrieve Kikyo's soul…Urasue would also need to extract Kohana's soul as well."

"I would die." Kohana whispered, and Kaede slowly nodded.

"Yes."

Inuyasha scoffed, hefting his sword so it lay across his shoulders. "Jeez, stop moping around already! All we need to do is make sure that Urasue doesn't get a hold of Kohana, then we're good!"

Suddenly, there was a crashing boom, and hundreds of clay soldiers rushing towards the group, wielding sharp swords and daggers. Inuyasha leapt at the nearest ones, and Kohana and Kaede both drew back arrows to obliterate a whole row of the soldiers. But they just kept coming, and one of the swinging soldiers accidentally struck the rope that bound the railing. The bridge tipped precariously, and a cry filled the air as an old figure with the face of a grandmother and the eyes of a demon flew down and grabbed Kohana with a cackle. Kohana tried to draw an arrow, but the sudden movement caused her bow and quiver to drop uselessly to the wooden planks of the bridge. Kohana gasped when she saw a soldier step on the bow powerfully, snapping it in two.

Inuyasha leapt at her, but the clay soldiers piled themselves on top of him, preventing him from moving after Urasue and her struggling victim.

"Let me go, you witch!" Kohana shrieked, and thrust her dagger into the demon's arm. But it didn't seem to faze the demon, which smiled down at her greedily. Those eyes frightened her, but she didn't let it show as she struggled against those iron-like arms.

"Oh? I didn't smell it before, but my goodness…such a surprising priestess you would've made if I didn't need you for my plan. I wonder what Kikyo was thinking, allowing herself to be re-incarnated into such a body."

Kohana huffed angrily, and leaned over the arm, yelling. "So much for 'making sure that Urasue doesn't get a hold of Kohana', Inuyasha! Help me, Inuyasha!"

"You seem so focused on that half-demon, little girl. Maybe you should be more concerned with what I'm going to do with you rather than berating your lover."

Kohana kicked the witch solidly in the knee, causing the demon's arms to loosen slightly. Kohana saw Inuyasha jumping towards her, and reached out the half-demon. Kohana stabbed Urasue in the eye, making the demon scream and loosen her grasp even more. In the confusion, Inuyasha's hand reached Kohana's, and their fingers tightened around each other frantically.

"Kohana, don't let go!"

"Oh yeah, like I'd do that! Please, don't let her take my soul out…I doubt that it'll be pleasant. Please…"

Inuyasha was about to pull her away from Urasue when the clay soldiers suddenly jumped, latching on to Inuyasha's legs and torso. Kohana screamed as the weight caused Inuyasha's hand to slowly be pulled away from her.

Urasue cackled above us as she watched Inuyasha struggle to keep their hands linked, and with a shove, the demon pushed Inuyasha away completely, causing him to fall back onto the bridge, breaking the last of the support and causing the group of travelers to fall.

"No! Shippo, Kaede!" Kohana yelled, and something cold and icy touched her throat. Kohana flinched terribly at the contact, and her eyes glanced down to see that the witch was pressing the blade of the sythe to her throat, hissing in her ear.

"Be quiet, or I'll have to cut your throat!"

Kohana was too numb to do anything but obey, and she watched in panicked silence as her friends fell into the misty layer that covered the bottom. She waited for the sound of them hitting the ground, but it was silent. They…couldn't be dead…they must've found a way to survive.

And they would come and save her…they would come.

* * *

"Eww…" Kohana muttered as she struggled to sit up in the coffin-like structure of clay, but the liquid that she was partially submerged in was sticky and thick, and she found that she couldn't move. She was on a large stone ledge, overlooking the nearby mountains and hills, and Urasue's lair was inside the cave to her right.

Kohana's hands were bound in front of her, and her legs tied together under the surface of the liquid that was scattered with plant leaves. It smelled of rotten herbs and something else indefinable that made Kohana's nose wrinkle in distaste.

Urasue was cackling somewhere to her left, and she looked over to see that she was pouring more liquid into the large clay container, and she set down the jug and leaned in close to grasp Kohana's chin roughly.

"Hm…the eyes are different…but their similarity couldn't be just coincidence."

"Don't touch me, bitch!" Kohana snarled, and moved her head sharply to the side so she could bite the demon's hand. She felt her teeth breaking skin, and this icky substance began to seep into her mouth, but the witch slapped her solidly, making her head ring and backing away with a hiss.

"You're lucky that I need you alive, cheeky brat!"

"No, I'm lucky that I don't have a face that looks like someone took a crap on it and smeared it around!"

The witch snarled, but the sound of soft footsteps made both of them stop and look towards the entrance of the cave. Kohana's breath caught, and Urasue smiled widely in triumph.

Standing there was a girl who looked to be at least eighteen, dressed in the traditional white and red outfit of a priestess, and she was so incredibly beautiful that it made Kohana's chest hurt. Long, glossy black hair flowed to below her waist, and her pale porcelain skin was flawless and smooth. Her face was delicate and oval shaped, with two almond shaped eyes that were large and glowing in the light of day. Her eyes were what dominated her face, and they were the richest shade of brown, small flecks of hazel surrounding the pupil.

Kohana swallowed roughly, and the girl came closer, standing over the clay container and looking down at Kohana with a blank and soul-less face, her eyes innocent and unknowing, as one would see in a child.

"So this is Kikyo." Kohana whispered, and something deep within her chest jumped slightly at the sound of the girl's name. The material in the container was glowing now, and Urasue pulled Kikyo away to rest off to the side, and her red eyes stared into Kohana's for a moment.

The glowing liquid was the least of Kohana's problems. There was a alien feeling spreading throughout her body, and it was painful. It was as if her very being was being slowly and excruciatingly pulled out of her chest, and it made her faint as she struggled to stop the feeling from dominating.

_No, this is _my _soul! _

Kohana growled as she managed to fight down the power within the green liquid for a moment, but Kikyo's soul was close to her heart now, and she could hear a low voice – so foreign yet completely familiar to her – speaking in her mind.

_No, not now! The dead must always remain dead!_

Kohana fought for that voice, but the power of the witch was succeeding, and a huge barrier of white light surrounded the container, and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain increased.

"Help…me…" Kohana whispered, and a flash of red caught her eye. Inuyasha was standing just outside the barrier, his eyes staring not at her, but the girl sitting off to the side. Kohana felt anger welling up in her chest, and the tears weren't just a result of physical pain now.

So…she really _was_ disposable. Kohana didn't suppose that she should be surprised, she was always being compared to Kikyo; she was only the replacement, after all.

Kohana felt a great tug as Inuyasha spoke, and the voice spoke again, frantic now.

_Don't say my na–_

Inuyasha's lips formed the word, the strangest expression on his face as he stared at the girl who was just a shell of the girl he loved.

_Kikyo. _

Something rushed out of Kohana's body in a rush, but it was strange how it left. Something glowing surrounded her as her soul was tugged out of her body along with Kikyo's. It was like a fire, but it too was quickly pulled out, and Kohana's back arched out of the container by the force of the separation. Her mouth opened in a scream of pain, but that scream was quickly cut off as her soul was severed completely from her body.

Kohana didn't have time to panic, because the moment her soul departed, everything went black and unfeeling. There was no thought, no speech, no images in her heartless world of blackness.

There was no reason to feel or to be alive, without her soul. The will to live left with that light that was her soul, and now her body was just running because it had to, her mind dead, blank…dark as night.

* * *

The light rushed out of Kohana's body, and Inuyasha's eyes were, for the first time, drawn to Kohana as a scream filled the air for the splittest second, and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks and the heart-wrenching fear in her sapphire-blue eyes.

"Koh–" Inuyasha tried to get past the wall of light, but Kohana was already silent, her eyes closing as her body went eerily limp and life-less, falling back into the green water with the tears still wet on her cheeks.

The pure and shining orb flowed into the body that resembled Kikyo, and the deceased priestess was lifted into the air as the soul connected once more with Kikyo's body. Emotion flooded through Kikyo's eyes as she closed them in concentration, reaching up to touch her face in confusion. Urasue laughed wildly.

"I now have the great priestess Kikyo under my control! With her, I will find all of the jewel shards myself!"

Inuyasha stared at the girl that he had once tried to sacrifice his demon lineage for, and saw the familiar flash of anger in her eyes as she slowly floated to the ground. Kohana's soul and Kikyo's soul combined gave Kikyo an unearthly glow that made even Kaede blink and squint.

Urasue cackled. "Now, my slave, destroy those fools!"

Kikyo's face was torn and angry as the grasped Urasue by the shoulders, and with a flare of spiritual energy, the witch was on the ground, charred and burned by the strength of Kikyo's rage.

Kikyo's voice filled the silence, and Inuyasha's heard ached at the sadness in her low voice.

"You…are the one who brought me back. You are the one who has disobeyed the laws of death, and brought an unwilling victim back from their eternal sleep. I curse you for your evil, I curse you!"

Kikyo had tears in her eyes as she caught sight of Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha remained silent as Kikyo and he stared at each other, and golden eyes met brown slowly, as time seemed to slow.

_If you use the Shikon no Tama, you could become fully human, Inuyasha. _

Kikyo's eyes were the same shade of brown that they were back then, and her lips had the same rosy pink tint that always made Inuyasha's heart pound relentlessly in his chest.

_Are you sure…about me, Inuyasha? About this? _

Of course he had been sure…he loved her.

_Die, half-demon! _

But if she had loved him like she said she did, why had she betrayed him?

Two lovers battled against each other, their eyes accusing and their eyes taking each other in. The wind blew on the mountaintop, and Kohana's body was limp and useless in the container.

If their love had been so strong and pure…what had gone wrong?


	20. Chapter 19: Misunderstandings

Hey y'all!

Okay, sorry for the long update...so much on my plate!

This chapter's a bit short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Misunderstandings

Inuyasha stared at the girl before him, his heart clenching in his chest at the sight of tears welling up in her warm brown eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he wanted to ask.

_Is your mind plagued with the same awful memories that mine is?_

But before he could speak, Kikyo's voice spoke, softly and in bewilderment.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha? I sealed you to a tree…"

Inuyasha snarled, covering up his shock and his hurt by going into the offensive, growling harshly at her. "Putting me on a stupid tree isn't enough to kill me. Nice try, though."

Kikyo gritted her teeth, and Inuyasha flinched at the murderous glare she fixed on him. "I hate you, loathsome half-demon–"

But before she could finish, a bright light surrounded Kikyo's shoulder, and when it disappeared there was a horrible gash that gushed blood. It ran down her arm to pool around her feet. The girl groaned in pain, and looked at her blood that coated her fingers, and looked up to yell at the confused half-demon.

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha winced at the sharp scent of blood, and his eyes were wide as he breathed. "You're saying…that _I _did this?"

Kaede frowned, her wise eyes sad as she spoke. "Do you not remember? Your claws were the ones to inflict this wound upon her, sealing her fate."

Inuyasha shook his head violently. "No! I wouldn't do that!"

Kaede didn't seem surprised at the half-demon's vehement exclamation, and the woman looked to Kikyo as the priestess smiled without humor, the blood continuing to drip eerily off of her fingers and into the pool of blood at her feet.

"Inuyasha, stop it. We both know the truth. Your betrayal is what made me pin you to that tree. It was our mutual hatred that resulted in that action!"

Inuyasha snarled. "_My _betrayal? You're the one who betrayed me!"

The half-demon watched as the woman moved closer, her eyes softening slightly as she grew closer to her former love. The two of them stared at each other as Kikyo stopped inches away from Inuyasha, and her brown eyes took in his face with a kind of melancholy sadness. Inuyasha felt his heart racing, and flinched when her hands came up to touch his shoulders.

"Inuyasha…we were never fated to meet again."

Kikyo gripped the red robe, and spiritual energy crackled and burned Inuyasha as the boy was sent tumbling backwards. Inuyasha rolled over, painfully getting to his feet as Kikyo turned to Kaede.

"Give me your bow."

"Sister, don't be so hasty!"

"Sister…who are you?"

Kaede pleaded, her eye wide. "It is me, your younger sister Kaede. Fifty years have passed since you passed on."

Kikyo's eyes softened slightly at the memory of her sister, but they hardened once more after a moment. "Then respect your relative in blood, and aid me in destroying this demon."

When Kaede refused, Kikyo pushed the woman over, grabbing the bow and pulling back an arrow, snarling under her breath as she did so. "You said that you would become human…you tricked me into believing that you wanted to be with me!"

Inuyasha crouched on the ground, and his golden eyes were frantic as he yelled. "Kikyo, I meant every word!"

Kikyo shook her head furiously, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Stop it! This time, I will not miss. My soul will never return to that girl unless you and I go to Hell together!"

"I swear, Kikyo, I didn't betray you! I–" Inuyasha reached out with a single hand, his chest aching at the torn pain in the girl's face.

Kikyo's eyes flashed, and she released the arrow with a shriek of fury. "_Silence!_"

The arrow flew towards Inuyasha, who automatically drew Tessaiga in order to block the arrow. But the faint pink light that surrounded the arrow was too powerful, and the sword reverted back to its original state, leaving the arrow to pierce Inuyasha's upper chest. The boy yelled in pain, and something shivered in the air.

Kaede, who was cradling Kohana's body carefully, gasped at the power that surrounded the motionless girl, her eyes glowing and electric blue. The air around Kohana was tingling and immense, and Kikyo staggered, her brown eyes widening as the bright light began leaving her in blinding waves. The priestess screamed, and tried to contain the soul, but her efforts were futile.

"No, I cannot stop now! My revenge, I must have my revenge!"

Her cries were lost in the deafening roar of the soul whooshing out of her, and the light obscured her as it soared over to where Kohana lay. The girl was lifted several feet off of the ground as the soul returned to her body, and she floated to the ground after a moment, color returning to her cheeks and her chest rising and falling softly as she breathed.

Inuyasha looked around for the woman he most wanted to see, and found that she was walking away, her long black hair rippling behind her as she held onto nearby boulders to steady herself. A cackle came from the right of him, and Inuyasha turned to see the charred Urasue staring at Kikyo with beady crimson eyes.

"Such a tragic soul, wouldn't you say? Once a pure and powerful priestess, and now a bitter and hateful monster that merely resembles the woman she was. Such a pity…"

And with a hiss, the woman crumbled into ash, leaving Inuyasha to race after Kikyo, clutching his shoulder. The rock was sharp and painful under his feet, but he didn't care. Kikyo was about to stumble, her feet unsteady and weak beneath her.

Suddenly, she slipped, and Inuyasha leapt out to grab her hand as she fell towards the bottom of the cliffs. Kikyo looked up at him in shock, and Inuyasha pushed back his grief as he whispered.

"Kikyo…you need to go back." Inuyasha didn't have to say where she would return to, and he stared at Kikyo with wide golden eyes.

Kikyo blinked slowly, and her voice was soft and sad. "You wish for my death so desperately, Inuyasha? If I return to the girl…I will die. Is that what you want?"

Inuyasha could do nothing more than stare at her, his golden eyes sad as he stared at the woman he had been willing to sacrifice everything for.

Kikyo's face darkened. "But I will not die!" Her hands tightened around Inuyasha's forearm, and crackling energy surrounded the two of them, burning Inuyasha's arm and making him hiss. "I will not die until you are dead! My soul will never find peace until you're gone from this world!"

Inuyasha felt his grip slipping, and struggled to keep a good hold. "Kikyo!"

Her familiar fingers, so slender and graceful, were slipping from his hand, and panic filled her face as their hands fell apart.

Time seemed to slow as Inuyasha watched the love of his life fall towards the bottom of the cliffs, which was cloaked with impenetrable mist. Kikyo's eyes widened as she fell, and Inuyasha screamed her name.

"_KIKYO!_"

But the woman was already gone, sucked into the soundless mist.

* * *

Kohana felt a jolt of warmth as feeling seeped into her system, but it was all swept away again as a vision flooded her senses. After a moment, Kohana realized that it was the nightmare that had haunted her when she was younger. It had eventually passed into her unconsciousness, but now it came back with a vengeance.

_Kohana was running, her small and slender legs pumping furiously as she struggled to keep up with the two creatures that darted ahead on the smooth dirt path. She was fast, but the creatures were much faster, their legs almost blurs as they ran. Her hair was short, barely reaching her shoulders, and she was robed in a worn pair of pants and a kimono shirt with strange symbols on it. _

_Kohana yelled out something to the creatures, who became clearer as they slowed to a stop. The foxes – obviously very young, with oversized paws and fluffy coats that weren't as glossy as those of adults – were the size of medium sized dogs, and had bright glittering eyes, pupils slanted like those of a cat. One of them was pitch black, with warm brown eyes, while the other was dark orange with pale gray eyes that were fixed on Kohana as she leaned against a tree trunk for balance. _

_Her keen, pointed ears caught the sounds of the wildlife rustling in the undergrowth, and the two kits yipped at her in exasperation. _

"_Too bad you can't run like us, Hana." The black fox grumbled, trotting over to rub against the young girl. The voice was high and feminine. The orange kit rolled its gray eyes, and a light voice that was obviously male asked. _

"_Can't we go back? Mother's gonna have my tail if he catches me this far away from the nursery den…" _

_The black fox rolled her eyes, and butted the other fox's shoulder with her nose. "Stop worrying! We're only going to the Elder Tree and back, that's _nothing_!" _

_Kohana laughed, and twirled around in a circle, cupping her hands to catch the petals that fell from the cherry tree. The air was full of their delicate fragrance, and the images before her became more muddled as a dark shadow suddenly blocked the rays of sunshine. The air was cold and still, and she heard the yelps of her comrades for a split second before a large clawed hand suddenly swiped towards her, and the girl just managed to dodge, panic rushing into her system as she lay flat on her back, staring up at the terrifying demon before her. Her vision was fading, and all she caught a glimpse of were his crimson eyes, visible from within the eye holes of a strange mask. _

_The aura surrounding him was crushing and bloodthirsty, and the sense of _evil _made Kohana want to scream as she scrambled backwards, eyes wide with terror as the man moved closer. _

_And then, blinding pain filled her skull as her mind repressed the rest of the dream, and Kohana fell back into the blackness, hearing random voices and speech. _

"_Not safe…portal…" _

"She may be affected by the lingering elements of Kikyo's soul…"

"_I'm sorry…illusion…goodbye" _

"Will she wake up?"

"_Not able…reach, there…" _

_Blinding pain, pain unlike anything before. Her soul was pulling out of her chest, it had been taken, it was back inside her body. It seemed like it happened in an instant, but it was still lingering in her mind and in her skin, crawling and making her cry out in agony. _

_Crimson eyes. All life blinking out of existence in a matter of seconds. The warmth and terrifying suddenness to her revival. _

Kohana's eyes snapped open, and sat up with a gasp, and realized that tears were falling down her cheeks without a sign of slowing, and her heart was racing in her chest. The terror was still fresh in her chest, and a sob escaped her as she hunched over herself.

She heard the sound of deep breathing, and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. They were tense, as if waiting for something to happen. Kohana felt the tears falling with more earnest now, and when Inuyasha tried to put a hand on her shoulder Kohana clawed at his hand, pushing him away, getting to her feet frantically. She sobbed, backing away from him with wide eyes.

Inuyasha frowned. "What's up with you?"

Kohana stared at her hands, vividly remembering cupping them together to catch those dream petals that fell. A choked cry escaped her as she turned, running away from the three people sitting around her.

She heard them calling her name, but the terror was too intense, too vivid. She needed to escape, she needed to run.

Kohana reached the edge, out of sight from the group, and steadied herself on a smooth boulder. Her breath was coming in gasps, and she sat back on her heels, wrapping her arms around her bent legs and biting her lip to try and hold back the tears.

Inuyasha's footsteps filled the air, and she heard his low voice asking. "Kohana, what's wrong?"

"You don't care…" Kohana found that her voice was strangely calm, and she wiped her face hurriedly as he moved to sit next to her.

"What're you talking about?"

"Back there…when my soul was being taken…all you could think about was Kikyo. I was in so much pain…and all you could think to say was her name. You really don't care…do you?"

Inuyasha gaped at her, and slowly turned to stare out at the mountains. "You know my feelings..."

"I know that you don't give a damn about my safety, and are still madly in love with Kikyo."

"God dammit, why do you have to take it like that?"

Kohana glared at him, and turned her face away angrily. "I don't like being a replacement, Inuyasha. I don't appreciate being a Kikyo-lookalike that serves as a substitute until you get over her. Either you want me around for me, or you want me around for Kikyo. It can't be both."

"It's not both anymore" Inuyasha whispered, and Kohana looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "I used to think of you as Kikyo's replacement…but now, I don't. I _can't_."

"Why?"

"Gah, just accept it and move on already! I'm not gonna go on a stupid tangent comparing you two!"

Kohana went silent, and she wiped her eyes again as Inuyasha glanced over at her. "Why did you freak out before?"

"I…just…"

Kohana stared at Inuyasha, and swallowed hard before turning to stare out at the mountains, staring out at the misty peaks and the hawks that circled and cried out shrilly.

The lie was smooth on her tongue.

"I don't know."


	21. Chapter 20: Hot Spring Excursions

Here's the next chapter!

hope you all like the story and Kohana's character! She's so much fun to write...her (and i quote from a review given on another site) "don't f&%$ with me" attitude is great, and I love the way that she's messing with Inuyasha's progress as well.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 20: Hot Spring Excursions

Inuyasha growled under his breath, and the human beside him raised an eyebrow as she set up camp. Her pack was in one hand, and Shippo was scampering around collecting twigs for the fire. The air was cool and calm, the sun just starting to set over the horizon, and Kohana rolled her eyes before rolling out her sleeping back, pulling out the pot she used to cook the strange dried noodles she had in her bag.

"You got a problem, Dog-boy?"

There she went with that name again. Why did she have to get on his nerves so easily? It was like her voice triggered something angry and passionate within him, and he wasn't able to brush it aside or say that he didn't care. It grated at Inuyasha like metal spikes, and his ears flattened as he hissed back.

"It's too early to be making camp…we can still travel for a few more hours!"

Kohana scowled. "I _know_ that, Inuyasha. But I don't have insane endurance like you, and I need to call it a night. And besides, Shippo said that he smelled hot springs nearby, and since I've never been in one before I thought, what the heck! I only live once, so I might as well make the most of it."

Golden eyes narrowed as she pulled something out of her backpack, and draped it over her arm before glancing back at Inuyasha with those bright sapphire-blue eyes of hers. They looked almost violet in the light of the fire, and Inuyasha huffed as he looked away.

"I'm going to soak for a while…I'll have my bathing suit on – you know, that thing I showed you that covers everything important – so feel free to come and annoy me without fear of being scarred for life. Are you coming, Shippo?" Kohana turned to smile at the fox child, who grinned cheerily, practically dancing around in excitement.

"Yeah! Father taught me all about the plants around hot springs, there's one that if you pound it against a rock, it creates a green paste that bubbles when you rub it together!"

Kohana grinned at the boy's bright smile, and ruffled his hair as she followed him in the direction of the hot springs, and with a huff Inuyasha followed them, his arms tucked into the large sleeves of his shirt.

Why couldn't Kohana be someone simpler? Why couldn't she be gentler, quieter, less brash and opinionated? Someone with gentle brown eyes instead of piercing sapphire, with caring and soft hands instead of steady and calloused ones.

_Someone more like Kikyo?_ A small voice in his head asked, and Inuyasha scowled deeply to himself.

Maybe that was what he wanted deep down, but when he thought about it, he was glad that Kohana was so different. If she had been more similar to Kikyo, he would have found it harder to push her out of his mind. The pain was already bad enough, it would only hurt him more to have Kikyo's double smiling and frowning at him on a daily basis.

Kohana wasn't Kikyo. Not even close. The features that had reminded Inuyasha so much of the deceased priestess were so different to him now that he found it hard to believe that he had once mistaken Kohana for Kikyo.

If he was going by the facts, Kikyo's figure was decidedly feminine and beautiful, but not delicate, seeing as she was only a few inches shorter than Inuyasha. Her eyes were the color of freshly turned earth in spring, a rich color with specks of hazel around the pupil. Her smile was soft and peaceful, her voice a medium-pitch that was cultured and as gentle as her smile. Kikyo scent was clean and warm, like the crisp smell of pine trees in the snow, the smell that made Inuyasha remember numerous long days spent walking through the trees, breathing deep and watching her cup small snowflakes in her fingers.

Kohana couldn't be more different. Her hair was shorter, going to the small of her back rather than to below her waist. Her figure was slender and delicate, and she was shorter than Kikyo had been – her head barely reached Inuyasha's collarbone. Her eyes were calculating and piercing, the color of precious sapphires hoarded by humans and demons alike. Her smile was confident and genuine – she wasn't one to hide anger or irritation behind a false smile…if she was pissed, she wouldn't hesitate in making it known. Kohana smelled like spring rain and apple blossoms, and it made Inuyasha think of days spent playing in the rain as a child, his mother smiling and laughing from under the wooden gazebo, where she was safe from the water.

Inuyasha shook his head, and looked up to see that he had been so lost in thought that he had missed Kohana ducking behind a bush and quickly changing into the strange outfit she called a "bathing suit". It was a dark blue color, and stuck to her body in places that made Inuyasha scowl. The jewel shard, a quarter of the way completed, glittered around her slender neck, attached to a simple silver chain. Inuyasha blushed slightly before pushing those thoughts away angrily. Kohana wasn't attractive to him…she was annoying, stupid…so stupid…

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she smiled cheekily at him before moving towards the water. Inuyasha grumpily followed, sitting on one of the rocks that overlooked the large and expansive spring. Steam rose from the water in swirls and waves, and Inuyasha looked down at the feeling of something tugging on his sleeve. The half-demon looked down to see Shippo completely nude, his eyes puzzled as he stared imploringly up at Inuyasha.

"Why don't you ever bathe with Kohana and me?"

Inuyasha groaned. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Kohana suddenly spoke, moving so she was submerged to her shoulders, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Because Inuyasha's afraid he'll see me naked. But in this case, I'm fully covered, so I'm assuming he's just afraid of a little hot water."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "That's not true…"

"Oh really? It sure doesn't look like it." Kohana smirked, and moved to grab something from her bag. It was black, and she held it up. It was a pair of shorts, made of some strange material. Inuyasha sniffed at it before pulling back.

"What is that?"

"They're called trunks in my world, and basically they're the things that guys swim in so that girls don't see them naked. You put 'em on like shorts, and tie the string at the top so that it doesn't slip down. Haru gave it to me, she said that you might want to try them. If you want to join us, you can, with my innocence still intact." Kohana tossed the trunks at Inuyasha, who let them fall beside his hip.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, and Kohana shrugged before moving to where Shippo was cutting a pointy spine off of a plant near the water. Her pale arms, toned and lean, moved to help the kit, and she was soon laughing and teasing the boy as they pounded the paste out of the plant. Shippo was blabbing about how it was used to clean stuff, and Inuyasha scowled deeply before snatching the trunks and stalking off into the bushes.

What was it about this human girl? What was it about her that made Inuyasha feel so out of his comfort zone?

Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't afraid of rejection, maybe it was the fact that she had a mouth as dirty as he did. Maybe it was her smile, maybe it was the way she tolerated him even when he was in a bad mood, the mischievous glint to her sapphire blue eyes when she laughed.

Maybe it was the way she made him feel. Like he wasn't alone in the world, and that all of his secrets and fears were safe with her. She didn't expect him to be someone he wasn't, she didn't harass him for his faults, and if something was on her mind she let him know in a way that he could handle. No tears, no emotional speeches that left Inuyasha feeling unbearably guilty…just plain and simple Kohana.

Then again…maybe it was nothing at all.

* * *

Kohana marveled at the amount of paste that was exuded from the single spine of the plant, and Shippo was ecstatic as he showed her how to use it. It was slippery and slick against her fingers, and Shippo rubbed her hands together wuickly, giggling at the bubbles that formed. Kohana smiled at his enthusiasm, and helped the little child wash.

The water was hot and wonderful against Kohana's skin, and she was surprised to find that the rocks making up the bottom of the spring were surprisingly slippery with moss, and she sat down on the outer rocks, smirking at the contented sigh that escaped Shippo as she rubbed the soapy paste onto his back, rubbing and splashing water in order to wash it off.

"Father always said that the hot springs were the best places to bathe…he always had stories about the hot springs in Hotokirono, those were the best pla–"

Kohana frowned. "Wait, what's this _Hotokirono_? Is it a place?"

Shippo nodded seriously. "Yeah, Father said that it was the land ruled over by the Lord of East, the Great Lord Satoshi. He's a fox demon, like me, and it's where most fox demons in the world are born. Father was born there, and he said that when he was three hundred, he was given the choice to leave Hotokirono, and he decided to travel the world with a few of his friends. Father met Mother…and decided to settle down while the rest of his friends traveled back to Hotokirono. When Mother died…" Shippo sniffled slightly, and Kohana tucked an arm around his shoulders.

"…Father couldn't travel back while I was so small, and so we stayed in the Western Lands…and then…"

Kohana swallowed hard, her heart clenching at the way Shippo's shoulders shook even in the warm water. "Then you found us."

Shippo nodded, wiping his eyes and giving Kohana a toothy grin. "Yeah, I did!"

Kohana smiled back, and was shocked when Shippo crawled up to a rock, moving his face to hers suddenly. The girl made to pull away, but was surprised when his little nose rubbed against hers lightly, and she blinked at the sound that was being emitted from Shippo's chest.

It was a growl, but softer, like a rough purr. Kohana felt something tingling on her forehead as she hesitantly returned the gesture. It was like her body already knew what to do, and her mind was struggling to follow. Something ached inside her chest as she let the growl fill her ears and heart, and when Shippo turned to jump into the other side of the pool, Kohana had to sit down on the rock to steady herself.

_What's wrong with me? _

"It's something that fox demons do to show affection. It's usually reserved for close friends and loved ones." A raspy voice drawled, and Kohana whipped around to see Inuyasha standing beside her, wearing the trunks and staring at the fox child who was currently laughing as he tried to cup the steam in his hands. The half-demon looked uncomfortable under her gaze, but she found that she couldn't look away.

Seeing how fast his healing was, Kohana had assumed that Inuyasha never got scars. But seeing him now, with no shirt on, she saw that she had been wrong. She overlooked the fact that Inuyasha's torso and arms were amazingly toned and muscled, and saw the numerous scars that lined his abdomen and chest. Most were small, but there was one that ran from his sternum to his right hip, and it was silver and slightly raised.

Kohana frowned, suddenly realizing that she had been staring, and moved aside so Inuyasha could step into the hot springs. The half-demon did so, and sighed as he sat down on one of the flat stones underneath the water.

"How would you know that?"

"I've met my share of fox demons."

Kohana sighed. "But aren't you half _dog _demon? Why would you be stuck in close quarters with fox demons?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't know, it was a long time ago! Just stop pestering me, already!" Golden eyes narrowed at Kohana's smirk, and she held up her hands as she slid in to float a few feet in front of him, her chin resting on the glassy surface of the water.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop pestering! I just was wondering…do you know how dog demons do that…affection thingy? Or is it just fox demons?"

Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes cold as he stared off into the distance. "I don't know. Demon parents are the ones that teach their kids how to do it…my old man wasn't around to do the same to me."

"I see." Kohana let out a deep breath, and turned to watch Shippo swim over to where Kohana was sitting. The kit slipped into her lap, and the girl held him up as the boy frowned.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to wash too? I'll help you, if you want!"

Inuyasha scowled. "I'll do it on my own, shrimp."

"Hey!"

Kohana laughed at the indignant look on Shippo's face, and almost before she realized what she was doing, she had dipped her face down to rub noses again with the fox child. Shippo tried to stay angry, but after a moment he relented, and the pleased purr welled up again.

Kohana pulled back, ruffling the boy's hair. "Don't worry, Shippo, he's just jealous. He wishes he was a cute as you are." Inuyasha snorted, and Kohana rolled her eyes at him before looking back at Shippo. "Why don't you go dry off? I'll be out soon, and I'll make noodles for dinner."

Shippo nodded, and moved to run out of the pool and towards the fire a few hundred feet away, disappearing from sight a moment later. Kohana shook her head at the sight of his wet tail bouncing around everywhere, and moved to where the soapy mixture was still collected. She silently got some on her hand, and washed her face and arms quickly before splashing water on herself to rinse the bubbles off. She looked to Inuyasha, who was staring up at the starry night sky.

"Do you want me to stay for a while? Or do you want to be alone to wash?"

"I don't care."

Kohana groaned. "Hm, well that's a puzzler right there, because that's just a clever way of saying both yes and no at the same time!"

Inuyasha snorted, not taking his eyes off the stars. "And as usual, you're over-analyzing everything I say."

Kohana flared, and sent a small wave splashing over him before stomping out of the pool, leaving a sopping wet Inuyasha behind her. Inuyasha was too busy yelling to notice a figure in the trees, watching them, his right palm covered by a string of prayer beads and purple cloth.

* * *

The summer air was warm and stifling, and it beat on the rocky road relentlessly. Birds were too busy huddling in the sparse shade to chirp, and Kohana felt the same way. But unfortunately, after being attacked by a demon who – when sliced by Tessaiga – turned into ink, Inuyasha wasn't following her example in finding shade. He was too busy stopping every single person who had a hint of ink on them. Kohana groaned as Inuyasha stopped yet _another_ man, roughly searching through his pockets while the guy yelled in response.

"Inuyasha, seriously?"

"Shut up, I smell that ink on this guy!"

The girl sighed, stomping over and yanking the man away from the half-demon. She handed the civilian back his scroll, sending him on his way with a smile. Inuyasha growled, and Kohana put her hands on her hips, turning to him with a scowl.

"Okay, you need to _chill_. I doubt that the guy who made that monster would just be aimlessly walking around, especially in this weather. _I_ sure don't want to be out here…"

The girl shaded her eyes, batting at her face, hoping that it would help to cool her down slightly. Inuyasha seemed immune to the heat, and he scowled as Kohana made her way back to the road, where Shippo was waiting beside Kohana's backpack.

The fox demon was curled in the shade the backpack made, and when Kohana reached it, he scrambled so he was inside the bag, safely away from the sun. Kohana rolled her eyes, and swung the pack onto her back silently. Shippo squeaked when he collided sharply with her back, and Kohana smirked.

"Hey, no one said you had to get in there, buddy."

Inuyasha stomped up to her as they moved from the rocks to a grassy path that went through the hills, a small village in the distance. Half an hour passed in silence, Kohana smiling as she heard Shippo's sleeping breaths from inside the bag. Inuyasha huffed, still pouting, fangs showed slightly as he growled.

Kohana punched his arm. "Suck it up."

"Shut up."

"_Make _me, Dog boy." Kohana reached up to flick his nose, and she rolled her eyes when her finger managed to make contact with the appendage. "And your reflexes could use some tweaking, too."

Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flashing as he swiped at her. The girl laughed, dodging and gently setting her pack on the ground before running away with a squeal. The half-demon grabbed at her arm, but she dropped to the ground and knocked his feet from under him, sending him backwards onto his butt. Inuyasha's expression of surprise was priceless, and Kohana scrambled backwards as Inuyasha's hand suddenly reached out to grab her ankle.

Kohana tried to get out of the way, but he was too fast, and she felt herself being tugged towards him. She shrieked, and grabbed onto a rock in order to keep herself immobile. Inuyasha was grinning; she could hear it in his voice.

"This happened before, Kohana. I'll pull you in just as easily as I did then."

Kohana answered with a strong kick, which effectively dislodged his grip on her, and rolled out of the way as he pounced. Kohana laughed as he nearly slammed into the rock, and scrambled to her feet. She yelled in triumph as she jumped at him, aiming to jump on his back, and not counting on him turning around as he did a second later.

Kohana tried to move out of the way, but to no avail, tackling Inuyasha and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Kohana was laughing as she rolled off of Inuyasha, brushing the dust off of her shoulders.

"I don't know how you get me into these things, Inuyasha. I never played like this back home."

Inuyasha snorted, scowling deeply as he got to his feet, the faint blush covering his cheeks disappearing as he barked. "You think _I _play games like this?"

Kohana rolled her eyes. "Then we must have some supernatural connection or something that brings out our inner children! We'll eventually get into a really awkward position while playing some game, where you'll lean in and say some sappy line about how you've never felt this way about _anyone_ before, and I'll say I feel the same, and–"

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh God, _stop_!"

Kohana nodded in agreement. "That's what _would _happen if we were in a movie. But thankfully, we're in the real world, where we both are sane enough to know that that kind of stuff is impossibly cheesy and can only occur when a fat script is involved. Unless this is all some sick sort of dream in which we'll gather all of the jewel shards and then I wake up right before we complete it. I would demand one _hell _of a refund, that's for sure…"

Inuyasha frowned. "A…script?"

Kohana waved her hand dismissively. "It's just something from my world. Forget I said anything."

Inuyasha shrugged, and Kohana turned to walk back up to the road. Only to freeze, her eyes widening as she shrieked.

"My bag is gone!"

Inuyasha was by her side in an instant, and both of them stared in shock at the empty road before them, bereft of the familiar tan bag that contained both the jewel shards and their fox demon charge. Kohana looked around helplessly, clenching her hands to restrain the panic that filled her chest.

Inuyasha crouched to the ground, sniffing the ground carefully as his ears twitched. Kohana swallowed hard when her searches were met with nothing, and she began to pace.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit! What the hell are we going to do? Someone must have taken it; Shippo was asleep! If it were a demon, then you would've sensed it. It must have been…"

"A human." Inuyasha announced, sniffing the air carefully and looking towards the village that was down the road. "And the trail leads that way."

Kohana nodded, and Inuyasha knelt down to allow her to get on his back. Kohana got on gingerly, locking her arms around his neck as he held her securely under her thighs. The half-demon took of in a blur, and Kohana couldn't enjoy the speed of his run because her stomach was so tense.

Shippo was her little munchkin…if anything had happened to him; Kohana didn't know what she would do with herself. Shippo was just a kid; no one would think to do anything to him, right? He was too innocent and cute to harm!

Kohana remembered overhearing a man talking about how they liked to string up fox demons, in order to ward off other demons. This was because apparently, fox demons were the most mischievous and stealthy, and incredibly hard to catch. And so, the man explained, young foxes that didn't have much control over their power were usually targets.

Shippo's grinning face appeared before her mind, his bright eyes shining and his hands reaching for her affectionately. The sound of his happiness as he brushed his nose against hers, finding comfort in that seemingly simple gesture.

Kohana swallowed hard, and silently swore to make whoever had kidnapped Shippo – even if it was unintentional – wish they had never been born.


End file.
